The Kings Princess
by Labyrinth Addict
Summary: Jareth's daughter, is trying to get Jareth and Sarah together.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Kings Princess

Once Upon A Time, a girl loved her father very much, and would do anything for him, even get revenge for him. Her mother died as she was being born, she always wished that her father would fall in love, get married, she would have siblings, and they would live happily ever after.

But for Desiree things didn't turn out that way, her father fell in love, the woman turned him down, and broke his heart, she promised that she would get revenge on the woman.

Because she is the kings princess


	2. Chapter 1The Background

The Kings Princess

Summery- Jareth's daughter tries to get Sarah and Jareth together.

A/N: I know a lot of people don't like people putting part of the movie in their stories, but in this story it is pretty important. Again no Beta, just me, I don't own anything but the Plot, and characters not from the film.

Chapter One

The Background

1986

Jareth was in his throne room sitting in his chair, Toby was sitting on his lap. A young blonde hair girl walked in she looks about 10 years old. She walks slowly up to the king, watching him play with Toby.

The little girl smiled but was also scared "Papa, who's this"

Jareth stopped playing with Toby and looked at the little girl "Desiree this is Toby" he brought Toby close to Desiree, so she can look at him, Toby giggled at Desiree, she giggled back than looked up at her father smiling. Than looked at the floor shyly "Papa, can we keep him"

Jareth smiled at his daughter and replied "we'll see"

Desiree's mother died during childbirth, Desiree was a difficult birth, and no one has ever seen so much blood in the underground, just from one birth. Queen Marissa was liked and loved by everyone; Jareth was even in love with her. It was either save Marissa and let the child die, or save the child and let Marissa die. Marissa chose her daughter over herself.

After Desiree was born, it hurt Jareth too much to be around his daughter, he let his parents take care of her for two years, than he took his daughter back.

Desiree loves romance and fantasy, as a small child she wished for her father to find love, get married, so she could have a mother. Every time she thinks her father found someone, as soon as they saw her they would literally run for the hills screaming. She was never a difficult child; she always kept to herself with her nose in books. Her father would scold her for reading at the dinner table, even though it would happen every night, she would apologize and it would happen again and again every time.

Desiree continued to watch her father and Toby lovingly, she always wanted siblings, but her father never married to give her any.

Jareth created a crystal ball in his palm looking through it; Desiree tried to lean forward to get a look. He looked at Desiree "do you see her?"

She looked in the crystal ball and saw a beautiful girl in it. She smiled and replied as she still looked in the crystal ball not taking her eyes off Sarah "she's beautiful"

Jareth smiled and sighed "yes she is" Desiree looked at her father's face and it looked like the same look all her romance books described, her father was in love, and Desiree smiled really big. "She looks just like a princess" she says and she looked into the crystal ball staring at Sarah. Jareth smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Why don't you go play" he suggested sending his daughter off with a wave of his hand

"Yes Papa" she replied and ran from the room into her room to play with her toys.

Desiree was curious she created a crystal ball on the palm of her hand, just like her father could do. Hoggle appeared in the crystal.

"You better hurry up, and save her the Firey's are getting a little too friendly"

"Take me to her" Hoggle said

"Okay" she said than blew into the crystal and he landed near where Sarah was but not exactly.

"You dropped me quite a ways from Sarah" Hoggle argued loudly into the air

"Well I can't drop you exactly where Sarah is, that would be cheating" she argued back smiling looking in the crystal

"Fine, fine" Hoggle said into the air he started walking, than he heard Sarah yell

"HOGGLE!, HELP!"

"I'm coming Sarah" Hoggle said as he turned around, Jareth was in front of him leaning against a stone that looked like him.

"Well, if it isn't you, and where are you going?" Jareth asked as he watched him

"Oh no Daddy" Desiree said she dropped the crystal ball; she disappeared and appeared behind a rock where Hoggle and Jareth were.

"What is it?" Hoggle asked looking down at the peach in his hand

"It's a present" Jareth replied looking at the peach in Hoggles hand

Hoggle and Jareth continued to talk, Desiree wasn't paying attention, and she was too busy watching Sarah through her crystal ball. After Hoggle saved Sarah it was safe for her to return back to her room.

Hours Later

Desiree heard the bell go off, she smiled and stood "my new mother is here" she ran out of her room. Desiree walked slowly into the throne room it was empty, but only Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo were in there with her. They tried to stop her from going into the Escher room. She ignored them, but went in anyway, she heard her father's voice singing, she saw Sarah, and she thought she looked prettier close up. Like a beautiful princess, she stayed in the shadows.

Desiree never saw this part before, only because she was never allowed to see this. She watched her father and Sarah have the last confrontation, she heard her father confess his love to her, and she smiled knowing she would confess hers to him. Desiree pouted when she realized Sarah didn't. Then she heard the last six words that would hunt her and her father forever "You Have No Power Over Me" this was not how it was supposed to end, this was supposed to be like romance novels and fairy tales, her father and Sarah were going to live happily ever after.

She watched her father turn into an owl, Sarah disappeared, and her father flew away. "PAPA" she screamed than dropped to the floor on her knees crying.

From that moment Desiree knew her bright and loving world would turn dark and only one person was responsible, and that person was Sarah, and she would get her revenge.


	3. Chapter 2 The Meeting

Chapter Two

The Meeting

1987

Desiree was sitting in her room at her vanity table looking in the mirror as a dwarf named Esmeralda was braiding her hair. She looked into the mirror watching the maid braid her hair; she looked sad "have you seen my father today?"

"No, princess not today" the dwarf replied sadly looking at Desiree's face reflected in the mirror.

Desiree stood up; luckily the maid was done with her hair. She was walking towards the door to go out, she turned around slowly and faced the maid.

"All he does is sit in his throne room in the dark" Desiree looked at the floor sadly, the maid watched her sadly.

"He must have really loved her" Esmeralda said in a low calm voice as she put a dress on her bed

"She doesn't deserve him" Desiree said as she turned around to face Esmeralda with tears coming down her cheeks.

"You really think that" she asked in a gentle tone

Desiree sighed loudly and brushed the tears off her cheeks with her hands angrily. "My father really loved her, and she broke his heart, and ruined my only chance to have a mother" she started to cry harder.

"Come on honey, get dressed, you'll be late for your own birthday party" Esmeralda said as she helped Desiree into her light blue dress.

Esmeralda gently took Desiree's hand and brought her over to the mirror. "See how pretty you look"

Desiree looked at her self than turned away; she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not going to my party" she pouted

"You can't miss your own party" the maid said as she reached for her

Desiree moved out the way and sat on her bed hard" watch me" she says as she still had her arms crossed over her chest, and swinging her legs angrily.

Esmeralda looked at her sadly" I'll leave you alone princess" she walked out of the room closing the door quietly behind her.

Desiree made a crystal ball appear on her palm, she looked into it "Hoggle, I need you" she sounded desperately.

Hoggle appeared in front of her and bowed, than looked up into her eyes" what can I do for you princess "he requested

"I wish to meet Sarah" Desiree said in a voice leaving no room for argument, but of course Hoggle wouldn't be Hoggle if he didn't argue.

"Your father would be very angry with me, if I took you up there" he said as he used his finger to point up

The princess jumped off her bed and stood face to face with Hoggle, for an eleven year old she was just a little taller than the dwarf.

"I order you Hoggle" she said in a voice that gave Hoggle the chills reminding him of her father. He bowed his head down to look at the floor.

"As you wish princess" he mumbled out of fear. Desiree cheered and clapped her hands gleefully

Hoggle took her hand, Desiree made a crystal she smashed it to the floor and they disappeared in a swirl of glitter.

Sarah was lying on her stomach on her bed, bopping her head to music while she was doing her homework. She loved to play music while she did her homework. Then a gust of wind blew her papers all over the floor, she quickly sat up and looked to the side of her bed where her vanity was, she saw Hoggle and a scared looking blonde hair girl with big blue eyes, staring at her

"Hoggle I thought you left for the night" Sarah asked surprised to see him

"She wanted to meet you" Hoggle says as he pointed his head towards Desiree

Sarah looked at the girl curiously.

"Who is she?" Sarah asked gently not wanting to frighten the girl

The girl walked closely to Sarah, she was looking at her than looked her right in the eyes, not showing any fear, "why did you hurt my father?"

"I didn't mean to hurt your father…" Sarah paused than thought and she looked at Desiree confused "wait… who's your father?"

"Jareth, the king of goblins" Desiree says as she is still showing no fear towards Sarah, just like she was always taught by her father Royalty must never show fear, or any kind of emotions, emotions makes them weak.

"Jareth, is your father" Sarah was in shock

"Can't you see the resemblance" Hoggle spoke up

Sarah studied the young girl in front of her. "Now that you mention it, she does look just like him." She than bent down on her knees, in front of Desiree.

"What can I do for you?" she asked gently smiling at Desiree

"Desiree" the princess said looking in Sarah's eyes, not turning away.

"What?" Sarah asked confused

"My name is Desiree" she told her

"I'm Sarah" she told her

"Yeah, I know who you are" Desiree said in angry tone

"Again what can I do for you Desiree?" she asked smiling politely

Desiree looked at Sarah, than she snapped her fingers and Hoggle disappeared. Sarah gasped and stood up out of fear, and she backed away from the girl. "Don't worry I didn't send him to the bog, he's home… I hope" she says as though she could read Sarah's mind.

"I want to know why; you broke my father's heart?" Desiree asked again sadly

"I broke your father's heart" she says disbelieving and sat down on her bed

"My father is in love with you" the princess said

Sarah raised her head up sharply and looked at Desiree. "WHAT" she yelled in shock

"I read enough books to know, what in love looks and feels likes" she stated truthfully

"Okay" Sarah says slowly nodding her head in agreement, still trying to get around the fact that the goblin king loves her.

Desiree sat next to Sarah at the end of the bed, than looked at the head of the bed and the books.

"What are those?" Desiree pointed to the books and asked

She looked at the books and replied" my homework"

"What's homework?" Desiree asked curiously

"Don't you go to school?" she wondered

Desiree thought about the question for a moment "no, I just learn from my father or other people about magic and the kingdom" she replied

"Oh" Sarah said sounding as if she understood but she didn't

Desiree started to get sad again "my Papa is really sad" her voice breaking sounding like she is holding tears back

"I'm really sorry your dad is sad" Sarah put her arm around Desiree comforting her

The girl kept talking, like she didn't notice, Sarah putting her arm around her. " he just stays in his throne room sitting in the dark, he locks everyone out, he's been like that for a year" she sniffled than continued" today is my birthday, and he doesn't want to spend it with me" Desiree started to cry hard, Sarah wrapped her arms around her hugging her. The princess wiped her eyes and looked up at Sarah "I just wanted you to be my mother" Sarah smiled sadly at her "I am too young to get married, to be someone's mother"

Desiree stood up quickly, ready to leave, Sarah's voice stopped her.

"We could be friends" she suggested

Desiree smiled big" I would like that"

"SARAH!" a female voice yelled from downstairs

"Who's that? Desiree says curiously looking at Sarah

"That my stepmother" she replied

"Is she nice?" Desiree was curious to know

"Nice as can be, I suppose" she says smiling

"Then I must go" the princess said sadly

"Desiree" Sarah said low but loud enough she could hear, Desiree turned around "yes"

"Happy Birthday" Sarah smiled at her, Desiree smiled back and disappeared.

Desiree ended up back in her room, and older woman was looking at her.

"Desiree, darling where have you been?" she asked in a motherly tone with her hands on her hips looking down at her.

"I was above ground grandmother, I met her" Desiree said happily

Her grandmothers expression soften" you met Sarah than" Desiree nodded happily " she's really pretty grandmother, she still looks like a princess, I still want her for my mother, but she says we can be friends, isn't that great" she said all this while dancing around her room happily

" that's great darling" her grandmother said happy for her but also doesn't want Desiree to get her hopes up again, hoping that Sarah will become her mother again.

Desiree stopped dancing and looked at her grandmother seriously" grandmother I have an idea, I need your help"

"Okay, honey, what do you want me to do?" her grandmother smiled at her


	4. Chapter 3 The Roomate

Chapter Three

The Roommate

1992(the last time I use dates promise, I just use it to show the timeline, which is important)

Sarah walked into her apartment closing the door behind her; she looked around noticing how quiet it is,

"Hello, anyone home" she called out through the whole apartment

"I'm in my room" the voice called back

Sarah smiled and walked into her roommate's bedroom, she watched her friend with long blonde wavy hair falling down to the middle of her back, sitting at her vanity table looking in the mirror and applying makeup.

"Desiree, are things not going good at the castle" Sarah guessed since Desiree only came here, when things at the castle were bad.

"What makes you say that my dear" Desiree looked at Sarah through the mirror and started to apply dark red lipstick, with her light complexion it makes her look very pale.

"Well you only stay here for long periods of time, when things at the castle stress you out" Sarah said smiling at her

Desiree reached for her brush started brushing her hair while she was talking "my dad's fiancé is driving me crazy, always calling me a kid" she than noticed Sarah's reflection and how her head bent down sadly. Desiree paused in brushing her hair "I'm sorry Sarah, Maybe I shouldn't talk about this" she said sadly

Sarah raised her head sharply and made eye contact with Desiree through the mirror. "No, its fine…I'm fine" Sarah said trying to be strong. But Desiree smiled sadly for her friend knowing that she was holding back tears.

"Okay" Desiree said than stood up, looking at Sarah "how do I look" Desiree did a little twirl, than faced Sarah. Sarah smiled at her, she couldn't believe how grown up Desiree looked; they have been friends since she was eleven. "Your father is going to kill you"

Desiree smiled at her "yes, but do I still look like a kid"

Sarah looked at her for a while "no, you look like a very grown up sixteen year old"

Desiree looked at the crystal in the palm of her hand and replied "good, I want to show my future step-monster, that I am not a kid"

Sarah looked at her confused, because Desiree has never said anything mean about anyone before "I thought you liked her?"

Desiree looked at her "that bitch no way, she makes your step-mother look like a saint"

Sarah looked at her sadly never knowing that things were that bad between her and her future step-mother. "Karen isn't that bad"

"I know I like Karen, always have" Desiree said back she hugged Sarah and disappeared

Sarah turned around to go into the kitchen, when she felt a cold breeze behind her, she turned around slowly. She saw a woman with brown hair pulled up into a bun, wearing a beautiful brown gown, she had her hands on her hips smiling at Sarah.

"Hello Arlene" Sarah greeted happily. She always gets people coming up here from the underground, everyone but Jareth, she hasn't seen him in 6 years. What would she say if he did come" _Jareth, remember six years ago when I broke your heart, so sorry about that, can you ever forgive me_" she thought than laughed to herself "_yeah that would go over well, he'll probably have me bogged_"

"Sarah" Arlene greeted Sarah back; she saw her laugh to herself and wondered what it was about. Sarah looked at her knowing that she was probably looking for Desiree. "Desiree left already

Arlene looked at Sarah than replied in a gentle voice "actually my dear, I came here to see you"

Sarah was curious as to why the Queen of the underground wanted to see her "What about?"

The queen studied Sarah who looked sad "I take it you heard about my son's upcoming wedding?"

Sarah looked at the queen sadly and replied "yes I heard"

Arlene looked at Sarah sadly "how do you feel about that my dear?"

Sarah thought about it for a minute "if Jareth is happy, than I am happy for him"

Arlene could tell that Sarah was trying to be brave, she was trying so hard to cover up her sadness and jealously, but the queen could see right through her mask.

"He's not happy Sarah" the queen says looking at Sarah for her reaction. She looked at the queen "he's not, then why is he marrying her?' she asked the queen "I'm making him" Arlene replied smiling at Sarah only because she knows this is bothering her, and is hoping that Sarah will admit her true feelings, so her son wouldn't have to marry Bethany, who is only after the title, doesn't love Jareth or Desiree like she knows Sarah does. Arlene really loves Sarah like she was her own daughter, she has known Sarah for 5 years, and her granddaughter adores Sarah, they are more like sisters than best friends.

"Why would you do that?" Sarah's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Jareth needs a queen, Desiree needs a mother, and I would like more grandkids" Arlene said looking at Sarah. Than at her watch "oh Sarah I have to go dear" the queen said than quickly hugged Sarah and vanished. Sarah sat down on her couch thinking all she could hear in her head playing over and over again, that Jareth wasn't happy and it still gave her hope that maybe she could be with him.

Arlene met Desiree in the hallway and they both walked into the ballroom together.

"I am so glad my mother and daughter finally decided to grace me with their presences" Jareth smiled and teased them

Bethany had long curly strawberry blonde hair; it goes down to her waist. She stood next to Jareth, acting more like he was a possession than going to be her husband. Always hanging all over him. Just the way she looked at Arlene and Desiree you know she hated them. She was what people might call a snob.

"As you can see son, we are both fine" his mother reassured him

"I just worry about Desiree going up there" Jareth said in a concerned voice he then looked at Desiree's face " what have I told you about wearing makeup" Jareth's voice took on that don't defy me tone, but not so evil more in a fatherly tone.

"But Papa, it makes me feel pretty" Desiree whined to him

Jareth smiled at her, he could never be mad at his little girl for too long. He put his hand under her chin to get a closer look at her face. "This is obviously Sarah's influence" Desiree smiled at him when he said that, he let go of her chin and walked back to stand next to Bethany. Desiree and her grandmother shared a secret smile.

Bethany noticed Jareth looking sad after he mentioned Sarah, but quickly hid it away, since he always said emotions make you weak. Bethany caught it.

"Who is Sarah, an old lover" she asked curiously

Jareth looked at her calmly" no, she's no one darling" he then kissed her hand and they walked around the ballroom. Desiree rolled her eyes disgustingly, Arlene laughed at the gesture.


	5. Chapter 4 Story Time

Chapter Four

Story Time

Sarah was too involved in her thoughts she didn't hear someone knock at her apartment door, until after two or three knocks. She got up and opened the door she was surprised to see her step-mother and her 6 year old brother standing in the hallway. Karen looked at Sarah's confused look on her face.

Karen was looking at the confused look on Sarah's face "were you sleeping"

Sarah still looking confused replied "huh…what, oh yeah"

She had no idea why they were at her apartment. Karen noticed that Sarah still looked confused so she decided to help her out. "Did you forget, your father and I are going out of town for the weekend, you agreed to watch Toby" Karen was looking at Sarah for any recollection, Sarah started to remember," oh, right" Sarah said Karen was staring at her, her eyes look bloodshot , she looked like she hasn't slept " are you on drugs" Karen asked concerned, Sarah laughed, she couldn't believe she would ask her a question like that" what, no" Karen looked at her sternly" no" Sarah said again more firmly. Karen looked at her once more " okay" Karen said than looked down at Toby " you be good for your big sister" Karen told him she than hugged and kissed him, Toby nodded at her and ran in Sarah's apartment. "Bye Sarah" Karen said and hugged her.

After Sarah's trip to the labyrinth it helped her to grow up. Be more selfless, she helped her step-mother around the house more, without being asked to, they became good friends. She even loved her brother more than she did. She closed the door behind Karen; she looked down on the floor, and saw Toby's backpack lying in the middle of the floor. Sarah sighed loudly and picked it up, she put it on the couch, she saw her brother sitting on the couch with the remote in his hand, watching cartoons, and Sarah smiled at him. Sarah sat next to him "what would you like to do little man" she asked him smiling, she watched Toby think he was cute he was really concentrating, than he smiled up at her "can we get pizza" "sure we can" Sarah ruffled his hair and got up to get the menu and the phone, Toby continued to watch cartoons, Desiree appeared in front of the TV. As Sarah was coming back into the living room, she heard Toby's little voice yell.

"Goblin Princess" Toby yelled cheerfully and ran off the couch and hugged her.

"Well at least someone is happy to see me" Desiree looked at Sarah teasing her

"You surprised me as all, I didn't expect you back tonight" Sarah said

Toby grabbed his sisters and Desiree's hands and brought them to sit on the couch with him. The all sat on the couch.

"My dad didn't want me too" Desiree said as she smiled

"Why not?" Sarah asked curious

"My dad thinks you're a bad influence on me" Desiree said laughing, Sarah joined in. Sarah turned serious "so what happened tonight?" "You don't want to know" the princess said in a miserable tone. Sarah was about to say something when Toby opened his mouth "tell me a story" he said to Desiree

Sarah was glad for the interruption she really didn't want any details. She just smiled at her brother.

"Okay what kind of story?" Desiree asked Toby smiling down at him, he smiled up at her" the one you always tell"

"Aren't you sick of hearing this one kiddo" the goblin princess asked

"No" Toby said

Sarah and Desiree smiled at each other. "Okay" she said and started to tell her story. They all got comfortable on the couch. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful queen named Marissa, she was liked by everyone in the kingdom, even the nasty cold goblin king loved her. She was the only one to melt his heart" she looked at Toby and Sarah than continued.

" they got married, they were adored by all, than they decided to have a child, when it was time for the child to come, the child was inside her mother Marissa, she was stuck inside that as the queen pushed, her insides were getting ripped up and she bled a lot. It was slowly killing the queen. "Desiree looked at Toby and Sarah with tears in her eyes, they both had tears in their eyes to, she continued

"The queen begged for the healers to save her daughter, and let her die, so her daughter may live, so the child was saved, it was a beautiful baby girl. The goblin king named her, what his wife picked out, Desiree."

"That's your name" Toby said interrupting her, "yes it is' she replied with tears streaming down her cheeks. No matter how many times she told this story to Toby, it still hurt, that she never knew her mother; all she has is pictures of her. She continued the story.

"The king was so broken hearted; he couldn't even look at his own daughter, let alone take care of her, or even be around her. So he gave her to his parents Queen Arlene and King Edwin, to take care of. The goblin king held his daughter in his arms, kissed her goodbye, told her he loved her, and then handed her off to his parents."

Desiree wiped her eyes and continued "the king would not see his daughter again until two years later, the king was back to normal, or as normal as he could be, he was a great father to his daughter, he spoiled her rotten and he loved her, he taught her magic, and she completely adored her father" Desiree smiled at them than continued this was coming up to the good part.

"It would take 8 years later, before the king fell in love again, and before he let another into his heart, and her name was Princess Sarah" Desiree said

Toby smiled up at his sister "that's your name" "yes it is" Sarah said as she smiled back at him. They both thought it was cute that Toby never thought the story was real; he thought it was made up story by Desiree. They always thought when Toby gets older maybe he will realize the story is real. But right now he is a little too young to put the pieces together. Desiree continued with her story.

"but what no one knew, was that the goblin king had fallen in love with princess Sarah, and he has given her certain powers" Desiree finished it there

"Why do always finish it there" Toby asked pouting

"Cause the story is still getting written" she replied back

"Desiree" A male voice called in the air

"Here he comes" Desiree said under her breath, Toby, Desiree and Sarah all stood up, waiting for him.

The wind blew through the apartment, Sarah hugged Toby to her, glitter flew around the room, Jareth was standing before them, he ignored everyone in the room, and he kept his eyes on Desiree. Sarah and Toby were both looking at Jareth.

"I don't want to talk about it dad" Desiree said walking away from her father

"STOP!" Jareth yelled making Desiree, Sarah and Toby jump.

Desiree turned around slowly looking at him.

"You will come and apologize to Bethany" Jareth ordered

"No" Desiree said defying her father

"No" he repeated angrily

"Yes father, I said no" Desiree bowed her head down scared, afraid of her father, he has never struck her but he does have a temper. Jareth was angry, but calmed himself and continued.

"She is going to be your step-mother, and you are to show her respect" he said calmly to her

"No I won't" she lifted her head up looking at him

"Fine" he said giving up he knew she was just as stubborn as he was and they would be here all day arguing, and not solving anything. He asked her "why did you throw wine at her?"

"She called me a whore" she said while crossing her arms over her chest

Jareth looked surprised by that" a what?" he demanded

"A whore" she repeated

"Why?" he asked

"Because of my makeup" she said as she put her arms back at her sides.

"Oh I see" he said understanding. Desiree than looked around the room and remembered Sarah and Toby is watching this.

"Father we are being rude, we are guests in their home" she said

Jareth looked around he saw Sarah standing there watching them, Toby standing in front of her, her hands on his shoulders. Jareth walked up to Sarah.

"Forgive me Sarah, I was being rude" he said in a friendly tone than bowed in front of her. Jareth looked back up at her and smiled. Sarah kept opening her mouth but no sound came out. "I do believe I left you speechless my dear" he flirted with her, Sarah tried to speak again and no sound came out. Jareth laughed at her. He then got down on one knee in front of Toby.

"And you must be Toby" he said proudly

Desiree rolled her eyes, Sarah was still speechless, and Toby just nodded his head.

"Do you know who I am?" Jareth asked him curiously wondering if Sarah ever told her brother about him or what happened 6 years ago. Toby nodded at him.

"Who am I" he asked smiling at Toby

"You're the mean goblin king" Toby said proudly standing his ground, showing Jareth he isn't afraid of him. Jareth laughed and stood up. He looked at Desiree "I see my daughter is telling stories again" Desiree smiled at him

"Come home Desi" her father pleaded with her

"I'm gonna stay here with Sarah and Toby" Desiree said sadly, she never heard her father beg her before.

"Fine" he said sadly he sensed that his daughter would rather be with Sarah and Toby and not him. He was a little jealous of Sarah, but thought it might also be good for Desiree to be around someone close to her age. Jareth kissed his daughters cheek, than he disappeared.

"He was so cool" Toby said

Sarah and Desiree looked at each other smiling. "Are you okay" Desiree asked Sarah concerned since this was the first time in 6 years they saw each other. "Of course, I'm fine" Sarah said sadly, Desiree knew she was lying but didn't want to press too hard, especially with Toby here. After the pizza came, they all settled on the couch to watch a movie, after the movie and pizza was gone, Desiree got up off the couch, she looked back at it and smiled. Toby and Sarah were cuddled up at the other end sleeping. She disappeared.


	6. Chapter 5 The Plan

Chapter Five

The Plan

Desiree appeared in her grandmother's throne room.

Arlene looked at Desiree happily when she saw her "Desiree darling, how nice to see you"

Desiree smiled back at her "we only have two weeks left" she had worry in her voice.

Arlene kept calm and her voice calm and replied "two weeks for what dear?"

She could tell that Desiree was getting edgy and nervous "till my father marries that bitch"

Arlen looked at her and smiled like she just remembered "oh that"

Desiree looked at her grandmother "you remember our plan"

The queen looked at the young princess and said "of course I do"

Five Years Ago

Desiree had that look on her face, the kind of look that would get you into trouble if you went along with it. "Okay, this is what we need to do" she told her grandmother

The queen perked up with interest "I'm listening"

Desiree was thinking than smiled almost like a light bulb quickly lit up in her head. "We need to get Papa married, but not for love, just so Sarah can break it up, he loves her anyway"

The queen looked at her not really sure she understood what she wanted "what do you want me to do exactly?"

Desiree was thinking than replied "you're the queen, you figure it out" than she walked out of the room

The queen thought her granddaughter was smart for an eleven year old.

Two months later

Jareth walked into his mother's castle, he walked into the throne room, noticing his mother seemed nervous or was that fear. "You wanted to see me mother"

Arlene looked at her son and felt sadness from him, he looked like he was at deaths door. She wasn't really sure if she should do this now, but Desiree seemed very desperate to get Jareth and Sarah together, and she couldn't say no to her granddaughter.

"Jareth please sit down" his mother said and pointed to the chair next to her. Her husband's Chair, he has been dead for almost five years now, he was poisoned, they caught who did and the person got executed. She still missed her husband King Edwin every day. Jareth sat down next to his mother curious to what she wanted to see him about.

Arlene looked at her son scared "the opposing kingdom has called war upon us"

Jareth really didn't care, he really didn't want to think about it, he couldn't get over Sarah turning him down, or forgetting her. But he was curious as to why they were starting a war now. "What can we do to stop it?"

The queen looked at her son sadly not really sure if she should go along with this or just tell him the truth. "You have to marry the king's daughter"

"What" he cried in outrage standing up, even scaring his mother. He even knocked the chair backwards from standing up so fast.

"You don't have to marry her right away, wait five or even ten years" Arlene said she looked at Jareth, who looking at her disbelievingly " but you do have to marry her, or we could all parish son, this is on your shoulders" she said looking at him she could see he was thinking hard about it

"Fine mother I'll do it" he said sadly and walked out of the throne room with his head down. Arlene cried for her son, knowing he really didn't want to do this, and she didn't feel right about lying to him, there was no war going on, she just hoped that if he ever found out she lied that he wouldn't hate her. She was doing this for Desiree, who really loved her father and wanted him happy with Sarah, she honestly believed that they belonged together, or maybe she was just too much into fairytales and wanted him to have a happy ending, since he really didn't get one, with his first wife.

"I am doing this for you Jareth, hopefully someday you will understand" Arlene said to herself

Present Time

"So what are we going to do grandmother" Desiree asked sounding desperate

Arlene started to think of something she hoped would be creative. "We get Jareth sick"

Desiree looked at her grandmother in horror

"No my dear, you have it all wrong, I love my son, I want no real harm to come to him" the queen said

"How do we make him sick without killing him?" Desiree asked scared for her father, not wanting to hurt him in anyway

"There is an herb, that will make fae sick for two weeks, but won't kill them, no matter how much they ingest" the queen stated

"Fine let's do it" the princess clapped her hands together with glee

Arlene was leading Desiree out of the room when Desiree stopped

"Wait..." she said to her grandmother. She looked at her granddaughter

"How do we get rid of Bethany?" Desiree asked curiously

"We make her leave" Arlene replied casually

"How?" Desiree asked

"You leave that to me my dear" the queen replied

The Next Morning

Sarah and Toby were watching cartoons and eating cereal, Desiree appeared in the apartment again in front of the TV. She had tears in her eyes, Sarah quickly set her cereal bowl on the table and stood up, and she walked over to Desiree. She put her hands gently on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "Desiree, what happened" Sarah asked concerned and scared for her. Desiree didn't answer she just sniffed and brushed her tears out of her eyes with her hands. Sarah started to get scared. "Desi, tell me what's wrong" Sarah asked getting more scared. Since Desiree was crying and not talking. "It's... my... father" she said taking a deep breath in between each word.

"What's wrong with him" Sarah said getting really worried

"He's been poisoned, they think he might die" she said crying

"What can I do" Sarah offered

"Come back with me" she suggested

"To the Labyrinth?" Sarah asked

Sarah was ready to say yes, until she looked back at Toby, he was looking at her confused.

"I can't Toby" Sarah said sadly

"He can come too, my grandmother will make sure you two get back please" Desiree said her eyes begging for Sarah to say yes. "Fine, let's go" Sarah said

Sarah and Toby took hold of Desiree's hands, they appeared in the kings bed chambers, and Arlene was sitting in a chair next to the bed holding his hand. Sarah saw him lying on the bed sweaty and moaning from pain, he was tossing and turning, his eyes closed shutting tight, because of the pain.

"oh my god" Sarah said with her hand on her chest, she was scared, she never thought the king could get sick let alone die from getting poisoned. She than looked around the room "where's Bethany"

"She had other matters to attend to" Arlene said sadly

Sarah looked at Jareth sadly; Arlene got up and walked over to them. "Sarah why don't you go over and sit with him, I'll take Toby and Desiree to get a snack" the queen said as she walked out of the room with them. Sarah nodded her head she sat down in the chair next to the bed, she started holding his hand.


	7. Chapter 6 Bethany

Chapter Six

Bethany

Bethany quickly took a carriage to her father's kingdom, she was told by one of Jareth's goblin's guards that her father really needs to see her. She quickly got out of carriage, picked up her dress, so she wouldn't trip on it, and she ran as fast as she could to find her father.

Her father rules the joining kingdom next to Jareth, he rules over Elves, Dwarves, and Nymphs etc. her father is a fair and peaceful man. Bethany found her father in the conference room, having a meeting with everyone that works in his castle. She opened the door, and bursts in. her father King Reginald stood up quickly. Looking at his daughter confused and worried "Bethany, why are you here?"

Bethany looked around at everyone than her father she was breathing hard, she caught her breath and started talking" I heard it was important that you see me"

Her father looked at everyone" excuse us" he walked over to his daughter he gently took her arm and walked her out in the hall; he closed the door behind them for privacy. "Who told you I needed to see you?" he asked looking at his daughter.

Bethany looked at her father confused "the goblin guard, said you sent for me"

Her father scratched his head thoughtfully, than looked at his daughter" I never sent for you, someone must of wanted you out of the castle for some reason" The King told her worried. He wondered what was going on at the castle that they would want his daughter gone. Bethany thought for a minute "why father why, would they want me away from my beloved?" she asked worried tears coming to her eyes. Her father grabbed her hands and held them gently "go back to the castle honey, if you need me call" her father told her lovingly "yes father" she nodded she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and ran for the carriage. Her father walked back into his conference room.

At The Goblin King's Castle

Sarah was still sitting next to Jareth's bed in a chair holding his hand, his mother walked in, she watched them smiling, she walked closer to the bed looking down at her son, she than looked down at Sarah.

"Any change dear?" the queen asked from behind Sarah

As soon as Sarah heard her voice, she started to rise to stand up, the Queen put her hand on her shoulder " sit down child" she ordered, Sarah sat back down staring at Jareth worried. Sarah looked at her watch " oh no, I have to go, my step-mother will be coming any minute for Toby" her voice panicking " don't worry about it child, I'll take Toby back, and sit with him until his mother comes for him" Arlene said in a caring, calmly voice " are you sure?" Sarah asked looking up at her "yes I'm sure, just sit here with my son" the queen said she than turned around to leave the room and find Toby. Sarah looked down at Jareth "come on Jareth, get better, I know you can do it, your strong, your daughter needs you to fight this" than she leaned closer to his ear "I need you to fight this"

"WHO ARE YOU! A female voice shouted, Sarah turned around so fast in her chair, the chair tipped back and she fell on the ground and quickly stood up, facing the woman.

Arlene and Toby appeared in Sarah's apartment she was still holding Toby's hand, when he looked up at her. "Can I go back to the castle again?" he asked curious "next time you spend the night here with your sister, your welcome to come anytime" the queen told him Toby smiled really big he let go of his hand, walked to stand in front of her, he looked up at her with sad eyes "is king Jareth going to be okay?" the queen bent down on her knees in front of him " yes, Toby he is going to be fine" she smiled a reassuring smile at him, she stood up as someone knocked at the door.

"That's my mommy" Toby said as he yelled for the door, the queen laughed at him as he opened the door.

"Mommy" Toby cried happily hugging her around the waist; Karen hugged him back, she than walked into the apartment looking around.

"Sarah isn't here" Arlene's voice told her

"Where is she?" Karen asked not knowing who this woman is and wondering why Sarah would have her watching her son. Arlene looked at Karen and noticed that she didn't trust her.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I am Arlene Desiree's grandmother" the queen said Karen sighed and smiled in relief. She held her hand to shake Arlene's hand. Karen smiled and her eyes got wide with surprise "I'm Karen, Sarah's step-mother" they shook each other's hands "very nice to meet you' the queen replied smiling. They let go of each other's hands.

"Desiree is a very sweet girl" Karen told her smiling

"Thank you so is Sarah" Arlene replied sweetly

Karen looked around the apartment "do you know where they went?"

"No, I don't" she was studying Karen she looked like she really wanted to talk to Sarah about something. Then she smiled at Karen "congratulations" the queen said smiling big at her. Karen looked at her surprised that she can tell just by looking at her. "How did you know" Karen wondered

"You glow my dear, pregnant woman always glow" Arlene said smiling

"Thank you, but please don't tell Sarah I wanted to tell her" Karen told her

"Oh of course not, it will be our secret" the queen said as she smiled a secretive smile at Karen,

Karen and Toby left the apartment; Arlene disappeared back to the castle to check on Sarah and Jareth.

Sarah was face to face with Bethany, Jareth's fiancée.

"Oh it's you" Bethany said disgusted than walked away from Sarah towards the bed, Sarah didn't say anything just watching her. Bethany looked down at the bed and saw Jareth lying there, in pain. Bethany turned sharply to Sarah, anger written all over her face "what did you do to him?" she accused, Sarah backed away from her fearfully "nothing... I did nothing" her voice shook Bethany looked at her than slapped her hard in the face, Sarah looked at her with tears in her eyes not from the pain, but from the burning of how hard the slap was, Sarah never got hit in her life. "You poisoned the king" she accused; Sarah shook her head "GUARDS" Bethany yelled. Two tall goblin guards walked in they were wearing armor. They looked at Bethany and Sarah.

"Take her to the dungeon, she tried to murder the king" Bethany ordered them while pointing her finger at Sarah

"But I didn't" Sarah defended while The two guards grabbed her and took her out of the room, Desiree ran in after watching them take Sarah away.

"What did you do?" Desiree demanded, Bethany walked up to her, " I know she is your friend dear, but she tried to kill your father" she told her that sat next to Jareth holding his hand, Desiree just watched her. "Don't worry my dear she will pay for what she did to you" Bethany whispered to Jareth

Desiree left the room mad she bumped into her grandmother on the way out. "I hope your happy grandmother" she told her upset and walked off, Arlene looked confused Bethany was sitting in the room instead of Sarah and her granddaughter seems to be upset with her for some reason.


	8. Chapter 7 The Court

Chapter Seven

The Court

Arlene quickly left to catch up to her granddaughter, who was walking fast; you can tell by the way she was walking she was mad. Arlene disappeared than reappeared in front of Desiree, she stopped sharply.

Her grandmother looked at her gently with her arms crossed over her chest "what are you blaming me for child?"

Desiree stood looking at her grandmother, trying to control her anger "Bethany thinks Sarah tried to kill my father"

Arlene gasped in fear and opened her mouth wide and got worried "oh no, what did they do with her?"

Desiree still upset and scared for Sarah replied "she's in the dungeon, until my father, can decide what to do with her"

The queen replied scared "if I know my son, he will have her executed"

Desiree sighed deeply with tears in her eyes "we can't let that happen"

The two guards pushed Sarah into a cage, they locked the door up behind her, Sarah went up to the cage door, and she wrapped her hands around the bars. She looked up at the guards and begged "please I did not try to kill the king"

Both guards looked at her and one replied "that is for the king to decide"

She let go off the bars, she walked over to the cot that was in the room against the wall. She sat on the cot, until under the covers something started to move she quickly got up, a large rat came from underneath the blankets, than crawled out of the cage, and Sarah leaned against the stone wall, breathing deeply. _"If the king doesn't kill me, the rats might" _she told herself than shook from cold and from fear. She heard someone coming down the dungeon stairs. She got scared not sure if it was the king, coming to give her the punishment, or Bethany coming down to slap her again, or maybe even kill her herself.

When she looked up, she saw Arlene and Desiree standing in front of the door.

Sarah had happiness written all over face seeing, them she knew they would be able to help her. "I am so happy to see you two" she smiled at them

Desiree smiled sadly at her "I wish we could help you, but we can't"

Sarah looked at them both than got sad "what do you mean, you can't help me" she demanded. Arlene looked sad at her too "we can't go against my son, in his own kingdom"

The prisoner looked at her sadly "but you're high queen, there must be something you can do?"

The queen again looked sad at her "I'm sorry Sarah there is nothing I can do"

Sarah put her head down to hide her tears, than lifted it up sharply to look at them, looking at them curiously she asked" what is going to happen to me?" Arlene and Desiree looked at each other sadly than at Sarah.

Desiree spoke up sadly "I'm sorry Sarah, but it looks like you might be executed"

Sarah looked horrified and repeated sadly "executed"

Arlene looked at the guard, "sorry Sarah we have to go" she said as she grabbed her granddaughter gently around the shoulders. They left Sarah alone.

Sarah stood there crying.

In The Hallway

Arlene and Desiree stopped and looked at each other; Arlene was the first to speak. "This is not going as we planned" Desiree looked at her grandmother who appeared to be thinking and replied "No shit" Arlene opened her mouth in shock she has never heard her granddaughter swear before "your father is right, Sarah is a bad influence on you" Desiree smiled really big at her as if saying "_yes_, and _proud of it"_ her grandmother looked at her.

Desiree and her grandmother walked and started thinking; they then stopped again outside Jareth's bedroom door. "Well we still have time, Bethany didn't call the healer yet" Desiree told her. Than the healer walked right by them opening the door and closing it behind him. The queen hit Desiree not too hard on the arm "you couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you" Desiree rubbed her arm where she hit her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know" they stood outside the door scared and nervous, they knew once Jareth got healed he would order a punishment for Sarah. And by being accused or actually trying to kill someone of royalty is punishment by death. The queen looked at the princess sadly "we don't have much time; he might want Sarah dead as soon as possible"

Desiree couldn't stop the tears from coming from her eyes "please don't say that" the queen put her arms around Desiree hugging her. Than they heard a low deep voice call out "princess" Arlene and Desiree looked down next to them and saw the dwarf Hoggle looking up at them sadly. He then bowed as they looked at him and continued to speak. "Is it true Sarah is going to be executed?" Desiree looked down sadly at Hoggle and replied "yes, Hoggle we think that is what is going to happen to her"

Hoggle swallowed hard, he looked sad and afraid "what are we going to do to help her?" The queen looked at him sadly "We are not sure there is anything we can do". They started to walk forward, when Jareth's door slammed open in front of them, Jareth came out looking angry he looked at them "Mother, Desiree, hogwart" he greeted them than walked past them " papa" Desiree called out Jareth turned around looking at her "where are you going?" Desiree asked as her voice shook from fear. "To have a word with the prisoner" Jareth called back to them. They all shook from fear; his voice was cold and full of hate.

The Dungeon

Sarah was leaning against the stone wall, her head down crying, she heard a noise In front of her, she raised her head, she saw Jareth standing there, he looked so angry, she quickly walked up to the door. "Jareth, I am so happy you're alive" her voice was booming with happiness. "You will call me king or your highness; prisoners do not call me by first name" his voice was cold and cruel, Sarah shivered from his voice, she put her head down sadly. He continued to talk "what it wasn't enough, that you beat my Labyrinth, destroyed me, you had to come back and try to kill me" she looked up at him "no….I..." he put his hand up to silence her. "But now I won't have to worry about you anymore, messing up my life, messing with my daughter's life, tomorrow will be your execution" Sarah looked in his eyes they were crueler than she's ever seen them before, he scared her he's never been evil to her before, she mostly feared him because of his title and because he had magic, but now seeing him like this, the way he was with her at 15 makes him seem nice, compared to this version of Jareth. "You're… going to have me killed?" her voice shook from fear and holding tears back. Jareth just smiled wickedly at her as if that was her answer. "I thought you loved me?" Sarah asked just see what kind of reaction she might get from him. He laughed wickedly at her, he then got serious, he moved closer to the bars looking at her, he whispered dangerously close to her "I love you, like I love the bog" he smiled a wicked smile than walked away. Sarah watched him leave horrified, what they didn't know was that again. Desiree was watching there confrontation, she was crying, for hers, Jareth's and Sarah's broken hearts. She was going to find a way to mend them even if it killed her trying. She needed to get rid of Bethany. Desiree left the dungeon unseen by Sarah.

Sarah walked back to the stone wall, she slid down, pulled her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them, put her head on her knees and cried till she fell asleep.

She woke up to her cell door opening. She quickly stood up as the guards grabbed her roughly and dragged her out of the castle, into the carriage and to court.

At Court

Court here In the Underground is just like court in the Aboveground. There is a court room and a judge. The guards brought Sarah in with shackles around her wrists. Sarah looked around the room she saw the judge in the center of the room. Some man next to him on the right and the left sat Arlene. At a table in front of the judge. She saw Jareth, Bethany and Desiree sitting there facing the judge.

"Bring her forward" the judge called to the guards. They brought Sarah in front of the judge, he looked her over. " let's begin" the judge ordered a fae male stood in front the judge reading a piece of paper from an open folder." the Goblin King from the underground, VS, Sarah Williams from the Aboveground" he closed the folder handed it to the judge. He then looked at Desiree and smiled, Jareth gave the fae a murderous look. The fae sat down at a table next to Jareth's.

" King Jareth, please step forward" the judge ordered Jareth got up and walked towards the judge " state your case for the court" " Sarah Williams tried to murder me, she poisoned me with an deadly herb" there were a lot of gasps in horror in the room , from the people watching behind them in there seats. Sarah tried to speak but the judge held up his hand to silence her. " continue Jareth" the judge ordered " she first came here 6 years ago, she wished her brother away in my care, to run the labyrinth" he said this as he was pacing back and forth in front of the jury, he continued to talk " she beat my Labyrinth, broke my heart, she got her brother back, returned home, only to friend my daughter, get close to her, so she can kill me" Jareth said Desiree stood up angry " THAT IS NOT TRUE" she yelled out "SIT DOWN" the judge yelled Desiree sat down with a huff of breath, she crossed her arms over her chest pouting. Jareth looked at his daughter " what kind of punishment would you like flicked on Miss Williams" the judge asked Jareth looked at his mother, Desiree, Bethany, than his eyes settled on Sarah full of hate, anger and coldness. "I will let the jury make the decision" Sarah bent her head down sadly. Jareth sat down next to Bethany. "Miss Williams" the judge said Sarah raised her head to look at the judge, thinking maybe now she could tell her side of the story. "How do you plea" he asked her. She guessed here they don't ask for sides, you're not from around here you don't get a say, if she says not guilty, she dies, if she's guilty she dies, so either way the choice is still the wrong choice. _"What the hell"_ she said to herself. She noticed the judge getting impatient with her. "Not guilty, your honor" Sarah said "very well, jury speak amongst yourselves" she noticed the judge didn't seem very happy with her answer. She just stood there waiting, she already pretty much said goodbye to her family in her mind, she was going to miss Toby's big curious eyes looking up at her, his smile that always made her happy. She didn't want to die, but she didn't have a choice, it was going to happen no matter what, she couldn't stop it, and it looked like no one else could either. She looked around the court room, she saw Arlene in front of her staring at her sadly, turned her head to face the back. Jareth stared at her with hate, Bethany had a big smile on her face, Desiree's face matched her grandmothers. She noticed sitting in the back were her friends she hasn't seen since she came here. Trying to give her encouraging smiles, even giving her the thumbs up, she smiled at them, she was going to miss there cute faces, there friendship. Jareth saw her smile at someone, he turned to look, he saw her friends, his subjects, he knew of course they would be on her side not his; he rolled his eyes angry at them and turned to face the front.

The judge hit his mallet on the desk. Sarah turned around she knew it was time for the bad news. "Jackal" the judge said the young fae grabbed a piece of paper from the jury. "What does it say?" the judge ordered Jackal he unfolded the piece of paper and read it for the judge " Execute the Mortal" everyone cheered there was booing mostly from her friends. Desiree, Jareth, the queen and Bethany remained quiet. Sarah bowed her head down in defeat. She knew this was it nothing or no one would help her now. The judge again banged his mallet on the desk for silence, everyone was quiet "does it say how she will be executed?" the judge asked Jackal "she will be beheaded" Jackal replied, Sarah raised her head sharply. Desiree quickly looked at her father, first she saw a look of guilt on his face with sadness, she smiled she knew her dad still loved her, he could stop this, than it was replaced with a evil smile, so evil it scared Desiree, and right then and there she realized, her father was not going to do anything, just do what everyone else will do, watch Sarah get beheaded in this very room.

Sarah saw the guards bring in what looked like a chunk of wood and placed it in the middle of the floor. Another guard was sharpening his sword. Sarah felt her heart literally stop, she even felt nauseous, and she thought to herself _"I never had my first kiss; I never fell in love, I'm never going to have my fairytale ending, never going to get married or have a family" _the guard grabbed Sarah roughly than brought her to her knees in front of the wood and put her head down on it so her head was laying down on it. Desiree kept looking desperately at her father, hoping he would stop this, but he didn't look like he was, Sarah closed her eyes, her life flashed before her eyes, what lingered the longest was her time in the Labyrinth, her last memory that stayed was the ballroom scene, she saw herself dancing with Jareth, he was singing to her, she could see the love in his eyes, that she never notice before, tears started to come out of her eyes. She wanted to yell "WAIT" but before she could she heard someone else yell "WAIT" she wondered if it was her but no sound came out of her mouth. The guard lifted her up. She looked up at the judge she saw Arlene standing up "you can't do this, and I have the reasons why"

So what will happen next, will Sarah got beheaded or will Arlene save her. It will be answered in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8 Saving Sarah

Chapter Eight

Saving Sarah

"Repeat that" the judge ordered

"I said I have the reasons, why miss Williams, should not get executed" Arlene said

Desiree and Sarah both sighed in relief, Jareth looked upset, Bethany looked mad,

"What are these reasons?" the judge asked curious

"It's a long story, your honor" the queen replied

"Tell it to the court, if you wish your friend to be free" the judge said than he motioned to the guard with his hand to help Sarah stand up.

Sarah stood up, very thankful she still had a body most of all glad she still had a head. Arlene looked at Sarah, than to her son and last to her granddaughter.

"It started 6 years ago your honor" the queen said looking at the judge who nodded his head in agreement. She continued to speak "after Sarah defeated the labyrinth, my son was very upset, she broke his heart you see" the queen heard people gasped and continued "my granddaughter Desiree, was also brokenhearted, she really wanted a mother and thought Sarah would be perfect for her father" Arlene looked at Desiree who gave her a sad smile "my son ignored his kingdom, his subjects, his daughter, after Sarah left" the queen looked at her son who turned his head away from her. " a year later Desiree met Sarah face to face, by visiting her in the aboveground, thanks to her friend Hoggle" Jareth than turned to look at Hoggle, he gave him a look that promised Hoggle would see the bog and soon. Hoggle slouched in his seat. Arlene continued "Desiree again fell in love with Sarah; they agreed to be friends and have been the best of friends since than, very close like sisters" Sarah turned and smiled at Desiree. Arlene than looked sadly at everyone in the court room "after meeting Sarah for the first time, Desiree came to me to help her get Jareth and Sarah together" everyone gasped in shock not sure if they want to know what she did. Arlene took a deep breath and paused for a moment "please continue Queen Arlene" the judge ordered Arlene looked around at everyone than continued "Desiree left it up to me, to think of a way to get her father and Sarah together." She paused again " what did you do?" the judge asked as if he was lost in the story and wanted to know what happened next

5 years ago

"Queen Arlene, what a nice surprise, I wasn't expecting you" a male voice said

"King Reginald, I came to ask for your help on something" Arlene asked politely

"Sure anything," Reginald said and sat down and gestured for her to sit next to him, she took a seat next to him.

"You told my husband and I long ago, that you would always help us, is that still true" Arlene asked sounding desperate

"Yes of course, whatever you need" the king replied getting scared of what she would need

"I need to pretend we are at war..." she started to say but he interrupted her, his face looked outraged "pretend there is a war why" not understanding why she would want a war "I need your daughter to marry my son..." "Why?" again he asked as he interrupted her "I need my son to realize, he let the love of his life, his future queen get away" Arlene said quickly and then breathing heavy from talking fast so he wouldn't interrupt her "my daughter is already betrothed to another" the king replied "please make it happen" the queen begged "I will see to it" the king said

King Reginald and his wife Queen Romagna have been very close friends to Arlene and her husband Edwin for centuries and they would do anything for each other. Even plot together for the good of their kingdoms. Reginald might not be the most good looking man. He is short with brown hair well balding on top, he's a round chubby man, he has a bushy beard, but he is very nice, fair and peaceful man, everyone respects him. His wife who is still alive, everyone knows they didn't marry for love, but years later Queen Romagna fell in love with him. She looks a lot like Bethany but older and wiser looking she is not a snob like her daughter. She's like that from being spoiled from her father and grandparents. Desiree was spoiled too but not as bad as Bethany.

Present time

"DADDY" Bethany cried standing up to her father who was sitting next to the judge.

"Sorry honey" her father replied nervous

"Continue with your story queen Arlene" the judge said

"so after that was all settled, my son was engaged to marry Bethany, of course it was along engagement like what Desiree and I hoped for." She took a deep breath and continued " as it got closer to the wedding date, Desiree made sure she did everything she could to make Sarah Jealous of Bethany" Sarah looked at Desiree disbelief showing all over her face, Desiree smiled sheepishly at her and ducked her head down. " but nothing was working, to get them closer, so I found an herb that can poison someone, but the effects only stay in the system for 2 weeks, so it's more like you have a cold and don't die" everyone In the room gasped in horror, the jury, judge, Sarah, Jareth and Bethany. She was going to continue but the judge silenced her with his hand "I think the court has heard enough" the judge told her. Arlene looked at the judge scared "what's going to happen to me?" Arlene asked "I will leave that up to your son" the judge replied back. Jareth turned his head to look at the judge "king Jareth, what punishment do you seek for your mother" the judge asked kindly. Jareth stood up he looked at his mother, than the judge "I don't wish any punishment upon my mother" he said then turned around and walked out of the courtroom. Bethany stood up not sure if she should follow Jareth or stay there. Arlene breathed a sigh of relief, Desiree hugged her, the guard unlocked Sarah's shackles, Desiree than went up to Sarah and hugged her, Sarah noticed Jackal staring at Desiree, Sarah let go of Desiree "who's that?" she asked her curious, Desiree turned to look "oh that's Jackal" she told Sarah "it looks like he likes you" Sarah teased Desiree, Desiree blushed bright red, Sarah smiled at her "so how do you know him?" she asked "I knew him since we were kids, my dad is best friends with his dad, my dad introduced him to his wife" she told Sarah.

"That was nice of him" Sarah said

"Not really, since she was my father's lover first" she told Sarah

Sarah looked at her with her mouth wide-open in shock "so what happened between them?" she asked her

"Well Jackal's mom Viola, wanted to marry my father, but my father didn't feel that way about her, so instead he introduced her to his best friend Redmond" Desiree said Sarah nodded her head "so he met your mom afterwards?" Sarah guessed "yep" she said smiling "I'm sorry, you never got to meet your mom" Sarah said "it's okay, I have pictures of her" Desiree said sadly "she would be very proud of you" Sarah told her. Desiree smiled proudly at Sarah.

Jackal walked over to them "hello Desiree" he said shyly

"Hello Jackal" Desiree said as she blushed

Jackal and Desiree kept staring at each other, Sarah smiled at them, Desiree than turned to look at Sarah " oh jackal this is my friend Sarah" Jackal looked at Sarah "nice to meet you, I heard a lot about you" he told her as he took her hand and kissed it. "What did you hear?" she asked curiously "just about how you defeated the Labyrinth and the king, you're a legend" he told her "I don't think I'm a legend" Sarah said "Sarah, Desiree, come on I'll take you back to the castle" Arlene called out to them. Jackal kissed both of them on the hands, than they walked away to meet Arlene.

King Reginald walked towards Bethany, " father how could you do this to me" Bethany cried "I'm sorry honey" her father told her sincerely " you embarrassed me, in front of my fiancée" Bethany told him meanly " uh…honey you're not engaged anymore, it wasn't a real engagement" he told his daughter sadly

"but father I love King Jareth" Bethany whined at him he looked her in the eyes sadly "he loves Sarah" he told her sadly "that disgusting mortal, he will learn to love me" Bethany told him pouting "honey, your already betrothed" her father told her firmly "to who" she cried "the elf prince" her father told her. Bethany tapped her foot on the floor hard like a spoiled child who couldn't get her way, " but daddy they smell, there disgusting" she whined again " sorry honey, it is your birthright , your mother and I chose him for you" he told her she screamed than walked away in a puff of anger. He just watched her leave shaking her head.

Arlene , Sarah and Desiree made it to the castle in Desiree's room, "come Sarah I'll take you home "Arlene told her. "Grandmother it's okay, I can do it, and I am going to go home with her anyway" Desiree told her "okay" Arlene said she hugged Desiree and Sarah and disappeared. Desiree started to pack some of her stuff "are you sure you should be coming home with me?" Sarah asked skeptical "of course, I doubt my dad wants me around right now" she replied "I wouldn't say that" a male voice said Sarah and Desiree turned and saw Jareth leaning casually in the door way. "Papa, I thought it would be a good idea to stay with Sarah for a while, to give you some time alone" she offered Jareth walked towards her" it's a good idea" Jareth said he looked at Sarah "I would like to talk to Sarah alone" Jareth said as he kept his eyes on Sarah. "Okay" Desiree said Sarah looked at Desiree scared; Desiree shrugged her shoulders at Sarah. "Sarah would you care to join me, for a walk in my garden?" he asked as he held his arm out for her, she walked up to him and linked her arm through his, they walked out of the room, Desiree smiled happily watching them leave, than she went back to packing.

Out in the Garden

Sarah was looking at all the flowers, even though it was hard to see in the dark, the only light was the moonlight. She saw a big water fountain in the middle of the garden, it had lights on it. She looked at everything in awe. She heard Jareth's voice, she snapped her head towards him to look at him" what did you say?" she asked embarrassed, Jareth laughed at her "I said I wanted to apologize, for almost having you killed" he told her " I probably would of done the same thing, in your place your highness" Sarah told him he stopped and grabbed Sarah's arm to stop her in front of him " please call me Jareth" he told her smiling " okay…Jareth" Sarah said smiling at him. They just kept staring at each other, Jareth brought up a gloved hand, he started to rub Sarah's cheek with it, she closed her eyes at the feel of leather against her cheek, than his fingers brushed a piece of hair out of her face and pushed it behind her ear, Sarah opened her eyes looking at him. Jareth started getting closer to her, Sarah kept watching him not sure what he was going to do. His lips started to softly touch hers, and she realized he was kissing her, his kisses started to get harder, passionate, full of hunger, desire and lust, Sarah tried to return the kiss as best as she could. Before Sarah knew it, it was over. She opened her eyes looking at him; he smiled at her, her face flushed from passion, her lips swollen from the kisses. He held her hand and they appeared back in Desiree's room. Jareth than bowed at them and disappeared, Desiree noticed that Sarah looked dazed kind of out of it, she went up to her and snapped her fingers in front of her face, Sarah looked at her, " are you okay?" Desiree asked worried "I'm fine" she told her "what happened between you and my father?" she asked Sarah, Sarah thought about it. "I don't really remember, all I remember is the kissing" Sarah told her still in a dazed, "you kissed my father?" Desiree cried in happiness "Sarah looked at her "yes I did" "gross" Desiree said looking disgusted Sarah looked at her weird "I thought you wanted me to be with your father" she asked her "I do, but I don't want to hear that you kissed or see you kiss my father" she said to her still sounding grossed out, Sarah laughed at her.

Desiree grabbed her bags full of clothes, grabbed Sarah's hand they disappeared, than reappeared in Sarah's apartment. Desiree went to her room to put her clothes away. Sarah noticed the red light on her answering machine was blinking. She pressed play.

" Sarah it's Karen, I hope nothing happened to you, you seem to always be home, except that one time I had to pick Toby up, anyway I was wondering if you could come to dinner tomorrow night, and bring Desiree, I love you"

Sarah smiled, Desiree came out of her room, "did I hear Karen on the machine?" "yeah she invited us over for dinner tomorrow night" Sarah told her

"Cool, so could I call your parents, grandma and grandpa" Desiree said jokingly "I wouldn't not yet at least" Sarah told her "you said yet" the princess smiled at her "so what" Sarah replied back "Sarah and Jareth sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" Desiree started singing, Sarah was chasing her around the apartment they both were laughing, not knowing that a certain Goblin King was also watching through his Crystal ball laughing


	10. Chapter 9 Family Dinner

Chapter Nine

Family Dinner

Sarah's black SUV pulled into the driveway of her parents' house. Desiree unbuckled her seatbelt" remember no talk about them being your grandparents" Sarah scolded as if she was talking to a child, "I know, I promise to be good" Desiree said as she held up her hand as if she was doing a pledge.

Sarah and Desiree walked up the porch, they opened the front door, Karen was right there to greet them, she hugged them both tight." I brought wine for dinner," Sarah said as she held up a bottle after Karen hugged her, "great honey" Karen said walking into the living room, Desiree and Sarah stayed in there and took a seat on the couch. while Karen walked into the kitchen, she put the bottle in the refrigerator, and continued to cook dinner, Toby ran downstairs yelling" Goblin Princess" he hugged Desiree and sat on her lap "I know who you like more" Sarah joked with her brother "I love you too sissy" her brother said to her, Sarah kissed him on top of his head. Sarah's father walked in, he sat in his favorite chair," hello, Daddy" Sarah said and kissed him on the cheek." How are things going honey? Her father asked

"Good daddy, they made me manager of the bookstore" Sarah said smiling, "I know you will be good at it" Robert said giving her a reassuring smile. "I think I am going to help Karen in the kitchen" Sarah said to them and walked in the kitchen

"Desiree, how are things with you?" Robert asked in a fatherly tone "things are good mister Williams" Desiree told him "please call me Robert, and then maybe someday grandfather" He told her than winked at her giving her a knowing smile. "How do you know about my father and your daughter?" she asked curiously " a little birdy told me" Robert said smiling, Toby started giggling which gave it away " really a little birdie, I wonder who that was" Desiree said playfully " me" Toby said giggling Desiree started tickling him.

Sarah was watching her step-mother cooking; she looked in the two pans on the stove. "Your making spaghetti, homemade tomato sauce, let me guess homemade garlic bread in the oven" Sarah said looking at her step-mother studying her "yes I am" Karen told her and started to stir the sauce not looking at her "you have some news to tell me" Sarah said knowing she got it right " yes I do" Karen said looking at her than opened the oven to look at the bread "it's bad news isn't, someone is dying" Sarah asked getting really worried " no honey, it's not bad, and no one is dying" Karen said smiling at her Sarah always jumped to the wrong conclusions. Sarah smiled in relief "Sarah dear, why don't you set the table" Karen told her politely "sure" Sarah said grabbing the plates, the silverware, glasses, while she was setting the table, she could hear Toby laughing and knew that Desiree was playing with him, she could see her father sitting In the chair reading the newspaper, she can hear the TV in the background. She watched Karen; she poured the spaghetti into the bowl from the strainer, poured the sauce into a bowl, put a spaghetti spoon in the bowl with the spaghetti, a ladle In with the sauce, than she was cutting up the garlic bread and putting it in the bread basket. Sarah was studying her step-mother and wondered what kind of news she wanted to tell her. She knew it was good news, but what could it be.

"Dinner "Karen called, everyone came into the dining room, they sat down, Karen and Robert sat at the head of the table. Sarah and Toby sat on the left side of the table, Desiree across from them on the right. Karen started filling the plates up with food and passing them around. "So what is the news you wanted to tell me?" Sarah asked Karen looked at Robert and they smiled at each other. "I guess I should tell you" she said smiling than continued "I'm going to have a baby" everyone was smiling, Toby lifted his head from his plate, he had a tomato sauce beard, he looked around the table at everyone, than at his mom and asked "how do you have a baby?" they all laughed at him, because it's so cute to hear something so serious coming out of a 6 year olds mouth, with tomato sauce dripping from his chin. Desiree answered him seriously "with magic" "cool" Toby said than went back to eating.

"Desiree, I met your grandmother the other day, very nice woman" Karen said

"Thanks" Desiree replied

"She's like you? "Karen asked than took a bite of her spaghetti

"Yes, she's fae like me" the princess said looking at Sarah who shrugged her shoulders; she wasn't sure how Karen knew that.

"Karen, how do you know about fae people?" Sarah asked curiously

"Toby" Karen said

Sarah was reaching for her wine glass and took a sip, Karen smiled to herself "so Sarah when are you and Jareth getting married" Sarah started choking on her wine, everyone started laughing except for Toby who was too busy eating to care what was going on at the table. Sarah started to lightly pound on her chest to make the wine go down. She looked at everyone who looked at her like they were waiting for an answer. "I am not even dating Jareth yet, so we might not even get married" Sarah told them "yes you will" Toby said while he was eating, everyone stared at him, and knew that even though he was stuffing his face with food, his ears were still open, Sarah turned her head to look at him "and how do you know that little man" Sarah asked playfully " because you need your happy ending Sarah" Toby said smiling at her, Sarah smiled and ruffled his hair and continued to eat.

After dinner, Karen and Sarah cleared off the table, Desiree cleaned up Toby, and Robert went back into the living room to sit in his favorite chair. Desiree and Toby joined him in the living room, Toby put on cartoons to watch,

Karen got the dessert out of the fridge chocolate chip cheesecake, Sarah got out the dessert plates and forks, Karen put the cake on the counter and grabbed the cake slicer." Sarah when you date Jareth, you should bring him by" Karen said "I will" Sarah said. Karen cut a slice of cheesecake and put it on the plates; Sarah grabbed the plates and the silverware and dished out the cake to everyone. When everyone had a piece Karen and Sarah joined them in the living room. After they ate and talked, Sarah stood up "Desiree and I should be going now, it's getting late" she told them "Sarah why don't you stay here tonight" Karen suggested "here" she said

"In your old room, I have a cot set up in your room for Desiree" Karen told her

Sarah looked at Desiree who shrugged her shoulders "it could be fun" she told Sarah

"Okay, let's do it" Sarah said

Toby cheered sleepily, "I'll take him to bed" Sarah said carrying him upstairs "I'll get ready for bed" Desiree said following Sarah upstairs

Sarah took Toby into his room to get him dressed for bed and to read him a story, Desiree went into Sarah's room, she turned the bedroom light on, she saw her dad standing in the room, "Dad" Desiree whispered and closed the door behind her. Jareth turned around with the doll that looked like him in his hand "what are you doing in here?" Desiree asked. Jareth put the doll back on the vanity table, and turned around to face his daughter "I come here sometimes" he told her and started walking around the room looking at things. "Why" she asked him confused "this is Sarah's room" he told her "yes, but it's her childhood room, her grown up room is at her apartment" Desiree told him watching him touch her books on her book case. Jareth turned to look at her "yes, I know, I've been there too" "how, she never invited you" she replied "no, not really, but since you are my blood and invited where ever she is that makes me invited" Jareth said "that's very tricky Papa" she said to him smiling she heard Sarah say goodnight to Toby, Jareth heard it to because he got a big smile on his face. "Papa, you have to leave now" Desiree told him desperately. "Maybe I'll stay" he teased her "Papa please, I don't know what she will do if she knew you were in her room" she told him getting scared

"Fine, I'll leave" he told her and disappeared, she sighed in relief just as Sarah walked in. she looked at Desiree" were you talking to someone in here" Sarah asked looking around "no, who would I be talking to" she sounded guilty "right, you're not dressed for bed" Desiree looked down at herself" oh right" she snapped her fingers and was dressed in a tee shirt and pair of shorts. Sarah grabbed an oversized tee shirt out of her drawer. She brought it to the bed; she was grabbing her shirt to take it off. When Desiree's voice stopped her "wait" she said than started looking around the room, "what" Sarah asked "prying eyes" Desiree said than snapped her fingers, Sarah was dressed for bed, than above them in the air, they heard a male voice say "Damn" Sarah looked around " who was that?" "No one" Desiree said they got into bed and turned the light off.

"Sarah" Desiree said

"Mmm…" Sarah mumbled

"Can I ask you a question?" Desiree asked

"Sure" she said

"Do you think you will ever marry my father?" the princess asked her

"I don't know, like I told Karen were not even dating yet" Sarah said

"Would like to?" Desiree asked

"I would, but I am going to leave it up to your father to ask me" Sarah told her

Desiree smiled "goodnight Sarah"

"Goodnight Desiree" Sarah said

The Next Morning

Desiree and Sarah woke up to the smell of French toast cooking, they went downstairs, they walked into the kitchen and Toby and Robert were already eating, Karen was still at the stove cooking. "I didn't think you two were ever coming down" "well were here" Sarah said as her and Desiree sat down at the table. Karen put French toast on a plate in front of each Sarah and Desiree than a plate in front of herself. Sarah, Desiree and Karen also helped themselves to bacon and sausage, and a bowel of fruit, and a glass of orange juice. At breakfast they talked for a while. "After we take showers and get dressed, I think Desiree and I are going to go home" Sarah told them "you promise to visit again, both of you?" Robert asked them "yes dad, we promise" Sarah said Sarah and Desiree were standing up "Oh Sarah can you babysit Toby next weekend, your father has a very important conference out of town, and he asked me to go with him?" Karen asked "sure" Sarah said Desiree took a shower in the downstairs bathroom, while Sarah used the upstairs.

After they were dressed, they went downstairs, hugged everyone and left. They got into the car, buckled up and drove back to the apartment.

Sarah and Desiree walked in talking and laughing, didn't notice someone sitting on the couch until they walked up to it. "Papa" Desiree said scared not sure why her father is just sitting there. Jareth quickly stood up he didn't hear them come in, he was too deep in thought" hello" he said to them smiling Sarah smiled back. "What are you doing here?" Desiree asked him "I was wondering if you two ladies would like to join me at the castle for dinner?" Jareth asked

Desiree and Sarah looked at each other" we would love to" Desiree replied "good, see you at 7pm" Jareth said he hugged and kissed Desiree, than went up to Sarah and kissed her passionately, Desiree turned her head away in disgust, she didn't want to see her father kiss someone, or hear about him kissing someone, this was her father it was gross, she is just glad that her father and Sarah are happy with each other, maybe now she will finally get her happy ending and so will her father and Sarah. Than her father disappeared back to the castle.


	11. Chapter 10 Dinner With The King

Chapter Ten

Dinner with the King

Sarah was in her bedroom, looking through her closet for something to wear, just standing there in her bra and underwear, there was a knock at the door. "Come in, Sarah called out from inside her closet. Desiree walked in looking around" aren't you ready yet?" she asked Sarah, "no, I can't find anything to wear" she told her, Desiree walked up to the closet and looked in her closet at all her clothes "all these clothes you own you can't find anything to wear?" Desiree asked "I want to wear something nice" she told Desiree "it's only my father you don't have to look good for him" Desiree told Sarah as she rolled her eyes, "still I want to look nice" she told her still looking through her clothes "if you want my father's attention, just go in what your wearing now" Desiree said as she went to the bed to sit down, Sarah looked down at herself wearing a black lacy bra with matching underwear" we probably wouldn't even eat dinner" Sarah smiled than looked over at Desiree who looked disgusted and smiled " he would probably take me to his room and make love to me" mostly saying it to a reaction out of Desiree "uh…gross, I don't want to think of you and my dad doing that" she said as she laid back on the bed looking up at the ceiling " how do you think you got here?" Sarah asked her smiling

"Magic" Desiree replied looking at the ceiling "I'm sure magic was involved" Sarah told her. Desiree groaned in disgust "how about your white dress" she suggested. Sarah looked back at her closet, than pulled out her white sleeveless dress "I think this will work" "hurry up we have a half hour, my dad hates it if were late" Desiree said as she saw Sarah putting the dress over her head it went down to little passed the knees, she than went to the mirror she put her hair up in a ponytail, she added a little light makeup just to give her face some color, she than went back to her closet and pulled out a pair of white wedge sandals and put them on. "Are we ready now" Desiree whined like a little impatient child "yes I am ready to leave now" Sarah told her "finally" Desiree said under her breath.

Desiree grabbed Sarah's hand and they vanished to in the hallway of the castle, when they arrived Esmeralda was waiting for them.

"Esmeralda "Desiree cried happily and hugged her, "nice to see you to princess" Esmeralda told her. They let go "you know Sarah right?" Desiree asked "of course" Esmeralda said than bowed "it's good to see you again Lady Sarah" "you to" Sarah said in a very friendly tone. "I am here to escort you both to the dining room" the maid told them. "Lead the way "Desiree said to her.

Desiree and Sarah followed Esmeralda to the dining room, when they got to the doors; Esmeralda stopped and opened the door for them and bowed to them. As Sarah and Desiree walked in Jareth stood up. They walked towards him. Jareth hugged and kissed his daughter, than stared at Sarah "you look really beautiful" he said as he couldn't take his eyes off her well mostly her dress "it's because he can see through your dress" Desiree whispered in her ear, Sarah gave Desiree a horrified embarrassed look, Desiree smiled big at her and sat down. Jareth held Sarah's chair for her as she sat down. Jareth sat at the head of the table and Desiree and Sarah seated next to him one both sides. The Goblins brought out dinner; they were having Steak and potatoes, with wine, quietly no talking, unless the king starts it. After dinner, the goblins brought in dessert, chocolate cake. During dessert the king started a conversation.

"I asked both you ladies here, to invite you to Bethany's wedding" Jareth told them

"Dad, you're not marrying her are you? His daughter asked in a squeaky tone

"No, she is marrying Prince Bentley" Jareth told her

"The elf prince" Desiree said with laughter in her voice

Sarah looked at Desiree and Jareth "is that a bad thing?" Sarah asked them

"No, it's just that Bethany does not like anyone who is not fae like her" Desiree told her

"Oh I see" Sarah said going back to eating her cake

"So I was hoping that you two could stay here tonight, and we go to the wedding together" Jareth said looking at them

Sarah looked up at Desiree, they held eye contact, and Desiree shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Sure" Desiree said

After dinner, Jareth had Esmeralda escort Desiree to her room. He took Sarah's hand and again led her out to the garden. They were walking hand and hand, looking around, again the moonlight being there only light. This time she was able to enjoy the gardens without being afraid of what Jareth might do to her.

"I never knew you had a garden here" she said

"I always had one, you just never stopped to look around" Jareth told her

"Well I was busy, saving my brother "Sarah told him

Jareth stopped them from walking, he stared her in the eyes "did you think I was cruel?" he asked curiously, " I did while I was here, I thought you didn't want me to save my brother" she looked him in the eyes "well the truth was, I didn't want you to get him back, I wanted to keep him and you" Sarah looked at him with her mouth wide-open, Jareth continued talking " I wanted him as my heir and you as my queen" Sarah still stared at him, Jareth smiled and made a crystal ball appear in the palm of his hand, he held it out to her " do you want it?" Jareth asked teasingly "what does it to do?" Sarah asked looking at not trusting it, Jareth laughed at her "just take it" Sarah took it gently from his hand, when her fingers touched it, it changed from a ball to a deep red rose, "it's beautiful" she told Jareth staring at the rose, "your beautiful" he told her in a husky voice Sarah looked up at him, Jareth leaned forward and started to kiss her passionately, when he stopped, Sarah looked around they were no longer in the garden but is bedchambers, Sarah looked at Jareth scared, he knew why she was afraid , he knew she never did this before, so he wasn't going to make her.

"We don't have to do anything, you're not ready for" he reassured her, she nodded her head at him, he then got closer to her and started kissing her, passionately again, she kissed him back with equal passion.

The next morning

Sarah walked into the dining room she saw Desiree in there alone eating breakfast, as soon as Sarah sat down across from her, as soon as she sat down, a goblin put a plate in front of her, of scrambled eggs, toast, hash browns and sausage.

"You didn't come to my room last night" Desiree said while eating

"I spent the night with your father" Sarah told her as she started eating, Desiree dropped her fork on her plate.

"And you were good right, cause you always said you would not make love until you are married" Desiree said

"Yes I was good, we just had a heavy make out session, you would be happy to know that your father got to first base" Sarah told her smiling

"ewww.. I'm eating here" the princess whined

Sarah laughed" when we got to tired we just fell asleep"

"Good" Desiree said and went back to eating her breakfast

"You would be happy to now that your dad is a good kisser" Sarah said smiling wickedly at Desiree

Who smiled at Sarah sickly and pushed her plate from her "I think I lost my appetite" Desiree told her as she got up and threw her napkin from her lap onto the table, ready to walk out

"Where's Jareth?" Sarah asked, "he said he had some last minute things to take care of, before Bethany's wedding" the princess told her as she walked out of the dining room. Sarah kept smiling while she was finishing up her breakfast.

After Sarah was done eating, she wiped her mouth with her napkin, stood up and went in search of Jareth, Sarah was walking down the hall looking at the art on the walls, as she got further down the halls, she heard two male voices talking and laughing. She found the door was open, and stood in the doorway, she watched Jareth sit with a guy she assumed was his friend they were drinking, talking and laughing. Jareth looked up and saw Sarah standing in the doorway; he quickly stood up smiling at her. His friend turned his head and saw Sarah and he too stood up.

"Sarah, this is my friend Redmond" Jareth told her, Sarah came into the room, she walked up to them "nice to meet you" she said in a friendly tone Redmond grabbed her hand and kissed the top of her hand, than let go of it, her hand dropped to her side "Sarah are you lost" Jareth asked concerned "no, I was looking for you actually" Sarah told him smiling her cheeks started to flush, Redmond looked at both of them " I think I will leave you two alone" he quickly left the room, Sarah came in deeper into the room and started looking around, she noticed leather furniture, a bookcase with lots of books on it, they were books of magic, and the history of the Underground, dictionaries, a lot of books with titles in another language, she ran her fingers over the sides of the books as she looked at them. Jareth noticed she seemed occupied looking around; she looked at everything in interest. "This is my study" he told her, Sarah turned to look at him "oh "she said as she smiled at him. He looked at her looking at him. "Is there something you needed" He asked her Sarah walked up to him "yeah, is there anything I should know about tomorrow?" she asked nervous "not really, weddings here are basically the same as up there" Jareth told her, she kept staring at him, he was watching her ,she looked very nervous, she licked her lips, than bit on her bottom lip, " is there something else" he asked she let her bottom lip go " I just wanted to tell you that I enjoyed last night" she said to him as she blushed Jareth smiled at her, and noticed that she was wearing the same white dress since she has no clothes here. He looked at her dress "I did to" he told her. Then he grabbed her gently around the waist and started kissing her, Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him.

"Of course I would pick that time to pop in" a female voice said Jareth and Sarah broke apart, they saw Desiree staring at them with a disgusted look on her face. "What do you want Desiree?" Jareth asked in a tone of voice that you can tell sounded that he was mad for getting interrupted, "I just came to tell Sarah, that her friends are here waiting in the garden for her" she told her father. Sarah smiled she quickly kissed Jareth on the cheek and ran with Desiree outside. Jareth stood there smiling, he then walked to his patio doors and stepped out on the balcony looking down at the backyard, he saw Sarah and Desiree back there, Sarah was hugging her friends, Jareth watched happy for Sarah but at the same time jealous.

When Sarah got outside she hugged all her friends, she saw that they had a blanket on the ground and a picnic basket. Desiree and Sarah sat down with them talking while eating.

"Is the king treating you good Sarah" Hoggle asked a twinge of jealousy in his voice.

"Yes, he's treating me good" Sarah told him as she picked up and apple slice and took a bite

"I think soon, my father is going to ask her to marry him" Desiree told them smiling, Sarah smiled at continued to eat,

"Princess, do you really think that the king, will marry our lady" Sir didymus asked curious

"I'm pretty sure, my dad loves her" Desiree told them

"King loves Sarwah" Ludo said

"That's right Ludo" Sarah praised him

After lunch, they decided to play chase, Jareth was watching still, he loved how Sarah playing with her friends and his daughter, made her look 15 again, and he smiled watching.

"I wonder, what has the king watching so intently" a voice said

Jareth didn't even look to see who it was he just answered the voice" hello Redmond" he greeted as he kept watching Sarah, Redmond walked over to railing looking down. "oh I see, Sarah " Redmond said watching "I thought you left" Jareth spoke as he still kept his eyes on Sarah " no, I just helped myself to your food in the kitchen" he told Jareth laughing Jareth laughed and kept watching Sarah.

As it started to get close to dinner time, Redmond left, Sarah and Desiree said goodbye to their friends, and met Jareth for dinner. After dinner Sarah went into Desiree's room with her instead of Jareth's. they both fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow


	12. Chapter 11 Bethany's Wedding

Chapter Eleven

Bethany's Wedding

Esmeralda came into Desiree's bedroom, she opened the curtains, the bright sun flooded in, and Sarah and Desiree woke up putting their arms over their eyes. They groaned than fell back to sleep.

"WAKE UP!" the maid yelled, again Sarah and Desiree groaned," you both have to eat breakfast, shower and get dressed and get to the wedding on time" the maid said, both Sarah and Desiree pulled the covers off of them. They both noticed there were two trays of food, with eggs, toast, fruit and bacon, they ate there breakfast. Sarah than said out loud" I have nothing to wear for the wedding" "nonsense" the maid said "the king got a dress for you specially made" "he did' Sarah said surprised "yes my dear" the maid said taking a dress out of the closet she showed it to Sarah" see" the maid said Sarah wiped her hands on the napkin and stood up looking at it in awe. The dress was beautiful almost like her ball gown she wore last time she was here but it had shorter sleeves, and it was powder blue, and the bottom of the gown wasn't so puffy. Sarah didn't want to touch it until after her shower. Desiree's was almost like Sarah's but it looked more like a younger version, Sarah's version looked more adult. Desiree got done with her breakfast first, so she went into her enjoining bathroom to shower first. Sarah continued to eat slowly while staring at her gown. Esmeralda stuck around in the room to make sure both ladies have everything they need, and is there if they need help.

Desiree came out of the bathroom wearing only a bathrobe, Sarah than took her turn in the bathroom. While Desiree was drying her hair really well with a towel, a goblin came in to take care of the dirty dishes. Desiree combed her fingers in her hair. She had Esmeralda help her with the corset once that was on, Desiree sat at her vanity table, and Esmeralda fixed her hair, while she applied her makeup. Esmeralda pulled Desiree's side back and held it with a jewel clip, and let the rest of her hair flow past her shoulders, the maid helped her with a necklace, while Desiree put in earrings, and her jewelry matched the clip in her hair. When Sarah came out of the bathroom in a bathrobe, Desiree was sitting on her bed putting her shoes on, they were a very low heal, they were silver with glitter all over them.

Sarah looked at Desiree "wow, you look beautiful" she said in amazement "thank you" Desiree said back

Sarah dried her hair as much as she could with her towel, Esmeralda also helped her with her corset, when that was done, and Sarah sat down in the vanity chair, putting on her makeup, while Desiree and Esmeralda did her hair, the maid pulled her hair back with a jewel clip, while Desiree put jewels and ribbons in her hair, when they were done her hair looked the same it did in the ballroom, this time her hair isn't curly, it's just falls straight down to her shoulders. Sarah than put on her dress, than her shoes, than they were told by a goblin that the carriage was waiting for them. Sarah asked Desiree "how come we just don't poof there" Desiree laughed and replied "we are going to a big event; we have to arrive in style"

In the carriage was Jareth, Desiree and Sarah, the carriage stopped at a castle, the castle belonged to Bethany's parents. A fae guard standing outside, helped Desiree and Sarah out of the carriage, Jareth just followed them in; they were escorted to the ballroom to tables. Waiting for the wedding, Jareth was talking to people sitting next to him, but he held Sarah's hand in his, while she talked to Desiree.

The wedding was about to start, everyone sitting at tables were watching, they saw a priest, Bethany and her parents up front, along with Bentley and his parents, everyone in the ballroom heard Bethany's voice echo loudly " Daddy, please don't make me marry him, he smells, I think I am going to throw up" her voice whined. Desiree and Sarah covered their mouths as they laughed. "Shush... Bethany, be a good girl" her father told her in a stern voice not leaving room for argument.

After they got married and it was official, everyone started to party, the food came out, drinks, there was a champagne fountain. Desiree and Sarah got up to mingle; Jareth went to talk to his friends. Desiree started to tell Sarah about everyone there mostly the woman. "See that woman there" Desiree said as she pointed "yeah, who is she" Sarah asked they were looking at a woman with long silky and shiny black hair and dark eyes; she had two girls with her. One looked about Desiree's age; the other looked younger with pigtails. "That is Stella; people say she's a witch" she told her "is she?" Sarah asked curious "no one knows, but see the girl with pigtails" she said to Sarah " yeah, what about her" she wondered" she's 13 her name is Amanda, Stella said my father is her father' " is that true?" "No, my dad got tested, plus my dad never slept with her" the princess told her "than why would she say that?" Sarah asked "my dad is the youngest king, plus he's single" Desiree said than continued "her older daughter Ashley is my age, but she isn't nice so watch out for her" "Okay" Sarah said "and that girl there" Desiree pointed "who is she?" Sarah asked they were looking at a girl with long brown hair, she looked shy and uncomfortable, standing there in a yellow dress, "she is Bentley's little sister Brianna, she's my age, obsessed with the aboveground, she's my friend, she's funny though" Desiree stopped laughing and continued" she really loves chewing gum" Sarah laughed and repeated "chewing gum" "yeah, well we don't have that here" Desiree said than continued "here she comes"

Brianna walked up to them with a big smile on her face. "Hello Desiree" "hi Brianna" Brianna looked at Sarah "oh this is Sarah, Sarah this is Brianna" she introduced they both nodded their heads at each other. Brianna turned to Sarah "you from the aboveground right?" she asked excited Sarah looked at Desiree who gave her the look like "_I told you so_" "yes I am" Sarah stated. "Is it true you force people in boxes and they put on plays for you" she asked curious. Sarah laughed, which made Brianna pout she didn't like to be laughed at , she stopped laughing " I assume you're talking about the television" Sarah said Brianna nodded her head smiling " no we don't force people in boxes , the TV shows us a recording" " oh did you bring one with you?" Brianna asked excitedly "no, maybe next time" Sarah told her. Brianna looked sad.

"Brianna" Desiree called, Brianna looked at her "here's some gum" Desiree said handing her a yellow pack. Brianna took it looking at it, "it's called juicy fruit" the princess told her "juicy fruit" Brianna looked at the pack and repeated "you'll like it, very fruity "Desiree told her Brianna walked away happily, Sarah and Desiree laughed at her, not to make fun of her, but they thought she was cute.

"I gave her big red once, and because it was so hot, she accused me of trying to kill her" Desiree told Sarah than laughed Sarah joined in.

"Who invited her?" a snobby voice asked, Desiree and Sarah looked at the voice, they saw Bethany not too far from them pointing at Sarah, Bethany walked up to them. "She is my dad's date" Desiree told her firmly "I don't want disgusting mortals at my party, it's bad enough I have elves here" Bethany said in a disgusted voice as she said her face got scrunched up in disgust. "And now you're married to an elf" a voice said from behind her, Bethany looked behind her and saw Jareth standing there, she than gagged and covered her mouth, mostly from him smiling at her, and knowing that she is married to an elf, and basically looking at Jareth at what she could have if it wasn't for Sarah and her father. Jareth walked up to Sarah "will you dance with me" he held his hand out to her she looked at Desiree who smiled at her, she looked at Jareth she put her hand in his "I would love to" he led her out to the dance floor, he wrapped his arms around her tightly that she would be very close to him as they danced, while they were dancing Jareth was talking to Sarah " did I tell you how beautiful you look In that dress" "no you didn't" she replied back "I meant to but you're so beautiful, I couldn't speak until now" he told her " I am so glad you are able to speak now" she said as she smiled with her head laying on his shoulder.

Jareth than looked over and saw Desiree dancing with Jackal "son of a bitch" he said Sarah raised her head, she looked at Jareth and saw him looking at something, she followed and she smiled, than asked him " why does it bother you, that they like each other" "they are just kids" he told her " I remember someone trying to seduce me, when I was fifteen" she told him smiling " that's different" he said "how?" she asked "it was us" he said than continued "it's not my little girl" "he seems like a good guy "Sarah said "he is" Jareth said still keeping his eyes on Desiree " but you're scared for your daughter" she said understanding why he feels the way he does. "Yes" Jareth said sadly. Then he looked at Sarah seriously but also sad "I wasn't around when she was a baby, I didn't hear her first word, see her crawl or walk for the first time" his sighed sadly and continued "I didn't see her until she was two, I missed her eleventh birthday party, but I make it up to her, on every birthday" he told her, his eyes shining from tears and his face held a lot of regret.

"So what was her first word?" Sarah asked curiously, "Dada" he told her. Sarah actually said awe with tears in her eyes "if it makes you feel better, you were also Toby's first word" Sarah told him, he looked shocked at her "I was" the next day when we came back, he kept saying jar, jar" Sarah laughed "my stepmother thought he wanted a jar to play with" Jareth laughed "how do you know he meant me" he wondered " you know that locket Desiree wears around her neck all the time" Sarah said Jareth nodded "I gave that to her for her 12th birthday, there's a picture of you and I in it" Jareth smiled" there is" "well one on one side, and one on the other" he nodded understanding "she opened it up to show Toby, when I was babysitting, and he pointed to your picture and said Jar" she told him, Jareth looked proud almost the look a proud father would get when his son said his name for the first time. "Does Toby still remember his time here" he asked curiously "I don't know he never said" Sarah told him Sarah was watching Jareth, watch Desiree and Jackal.

Sarah and Jareth than decided to stop dancing, and sit at the table, Desiree and jackal joined them. Desiree came to the table with wine, and put a glass in front of Sarah, as Jareth got up and left the girls and Jackal to talk to his mother, Jackal than spotted his Parents and went to talk to them. Sarah took a sip of the wine, quickly swallowed, than looked at Desiree "its peach" "of course" Desiree said "why?" Sarah asked "here where we live peach is a very exotic fruit" she told Sarah, Sarah couldn't believe what Desiree was telling her. Desiree continued explaining "we drink or eat peaches, if we want to feel happy or blissful, it's our sexual fruit" Desiree continued Sarah's throat got dry and she started coughing, Desiree handed her the wine, Sarah gladly accepted it and drank it right down, Desiree looked at her and was ready to stop her when she realized the wine was gone and it was too late.

Sarah put the glass down "there's cinnamon in that" "uh…yeah" Desiree said as she studied Sarah "Jareth gave me a peach before" Sarah said slightly dazed like she was drugged, but not really. There peaches there are enhanced with a spell to make people that live in the underground happy and blissful, mortals it has a stronger effect, it makes them horny. Sarah started to look around fanning herself "is it hot in here" Desiree started to panic looking for someone to help her, Sarah turned to Desiree looking almost drunk "you know your father smells like, leather, magic and cinnamon" Sarah thought for a long while than looked at Desiree "why does he smell like cinnamon? "You know what I don't want to know" Desiree said

Arlene came over to them "how is everything going here?" she asked Desiree quickly stood up "grandmother, we have a problem" Desiree voice was all panicked and she looked very nervous. Her grandmother got scared "what's the problem dear?" she was getting worried "Sarah drank the wine" the princess said scared "you let her drink the wine" Arlene's voice started to panic " I didn't know what it would do to her, till afterwards" her voice was cracking with fear "how many glasses did she have? Her grandmother asked "just the one, she drank it right down quickly" Desiree said, they heard Sarah mumble something, they couldn't tell what she was saying, all they heard was something about Jareth and his ass,

Desiree and Arlene laughed, "we need to find Jareth" Arlene said looking around "oh gross" Desiree said disgusted, Jareth came up to them" I was wondering, where you went to mother, I was hoping we could continue our conversation" "later son, right now you have to take Sarah to the castle" Arlene said firmly Jareth looked at Sarah worried "why is she sick" "no son, worst" his mother said "what's worse than that?" he asked "she drank the wine" Arlene said, Desiree hid behind her grandmother. They could see it on Jareth's face that he understood, he grabbed Sarah's hand gently pulling her out of the chair and they disappeared together.


	13. Chapter 12 The First Time

A/N: this is why it is Rated M: this is my first Sex scene I ever wrote into a story hopefully did a good job. I get pretty embarrassed writing it but not reading it lol.

Chapter Twelve

The First Time

Jareth and Sarah appeared in his bed chambers, Sarah was looking around, she stood in front of the bed, she smiled at Jareth, she started to take her dress off, Jareth walked up to her quickly.

"I was hoping our first time together could be romantic" Jareth said looking at her

Sarah acted like she didn't even hear him, she took off all her clothes in front of him and fell back on the bed nude, and spread out, "romance, blah, I want you now" she told him seductively "that's very romantic" Jareth told her, she raised up her elbows holding her up, she was staring at him, and smiled seductively "your turn" he knew what she meant, he started to take his clothes off slowly, she was watching him, her eyes wide, she kept licking her lips her eyes moving over his body,

Once he was nude, she smiled at him, "come here" she said to him in a husky voice, he smiled at her, since he wanted to romance her, and she didn't he decided to do it anyway. He grabbed her foot and started to message it than started to kiss it, than he started to kiss up her leg to her thigh, Sarah started to moan, she was grabbing for him, he moved before she could reach him.

He grabbed her other foot and messaged it first than started to kiss it, then started to kiss up her leg to her thigh again. Then he smiled down at her, he placed both the palms of his hands, on the bed next to her. He bent his head down and started to kiss her center, the area he knew that needed the most attention, he added his tongue and his fingers at the same time, and Sarah really started to moan, he stopped when he knew she was close, he put his hand back on the bed, he kissed her stomach, than moved up to her breasts kissing each one, he moved to one breast circling his tongue around the nipple, than he sucked on it hard, Sarah moaned loudly, Jareth smiled around her nipple, he let go off it and did the same to the other one, she moaned loudly again, he moved up her body with his lips and tongue tasting biting gently on all her skin, she moaned at the contact, she was panting and moaning his name.

His body never touching her, just above her, when he got to her neck, he kissed one side of it than started to suck hard on it, biting down on the skin a little, not enough to break the skin just enough to feel good, Sarah started to reach for him, he knew she was ready, because he was ready, he put his body gently on top of hers and when he did, he slid inside her all the way,

Sarah moaned because of the pain, but also because it felt very good, Sarah wrapped her arms around him and scratching her nails along his back, she wrapped her legs around him, bringing him closer to her, he groaned loudly almost sounding like a growl, Sarah laughed, than he moved harder and faster inside of her. She moaned loudly and screamed his name. He started to kiss her in hunger and in need, putting his tongue in her mouth, she returned his kisses, she moved her body to mimic his thrusts, soon they were groaning, kissing and clawing each other, they found there release, Jareth collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. Sarah started to rub his back affectingly. He hugged her to him tightly, he whispered that he loved her, Sarah smiled she had tears in her eyes, she never heard him tell her that yet.

She still had her legs wrapped around him, they were too sore to move, he was still buried inside of her, eventually when they could recover and move. She unwrapped her legs from around him, he slid out of her, laid next to her bringing her with him, she laid her head on his chest, her arm wrapped around him, both his arms wrapped around her, holding her close, he kissed the top of her head, she whispered she loved him against his chest than closed her eyes and fell asleep, Jareth smiled and closed his eyes and letting sleep take him.

The Next Morning

Sarah stretched, and notices her body was really sore but in pleasant way, and she wondered why, she opened her eyes, she realized she was in Jareth's bedroom. Then she started to think about last night, she remembered the peach wine, feeling the effects from, than she remembered making love to Jareth. She blushed. She felt Jareth roll over on his side facing her, his arms still around her, she felt something brush against her leg, and she knew what it was and blushed more.

Jareth woke up and started to kiss her neck, over the mark where he left a hickey, Sarah started to moan, Jareth smiled against her neck. He grabbed Sarah gently and pulled her underneath him. They made love again, they woke up hours later, the sun was brighter, and it felt later, he kissed her deeply. He heard her stomach growl, she got embarrassed, Jareth laughed, he formed a crystal in the palm of his hand and made it disappear. Sarah watched the crystal form than disappear.

"Where did it go?" she asked in amazement

"I sent it down to the kitchen, with orders to bring us breakfast in bed" he told her

They just snuggled in bed together, until there was a knock at the door; both slit up to lean again the head board, Sarah clutched the sheet to her body.

"Come in" Jareth called out

A goblin walked in carrying the tray of food, Sarah had to admit he was kind of cute he had what looked like a metal colander on his head wearing it for a hat, if the situation she was in wasn't so embarrassing she probably would laugh at him, the goblin set the try down on the bed, Jareth pulled the tray to him and set it over both his and Sarah's lap.

The goblin looked like it was waiting for a command; Jareth looked at the food than at the goblin.

"Is there any news Scuttle" the king asked the goblin, "no, king, everything quiet" Scuttle replied, "You may go Scuttle" the king ordered, Scuttle bowed than quickly ran for the door closing it behind him. "He's cute" Sarah said, Jareth looked deep in thought, he then turned to her seriously,

"Sarah I want to ask you something?" Jaith said to her, Sarah looked at him seriously, it seemed really important; the only thing she could think of was it something bad, did he want her to leave and never see him again. She swallowed hard, tears coming to her eyes, "okay" she said "I would like you to be my wife" Jareth said to her looking at her smiling. Sarah looked at him disbelieving she didn't think she heard him right" what?" she asked confused " I want you to marry me" Jareth said again "yes, yes I'll marry you" Sarah said they kissed he put a ring on her finger. Like they do In the aboveground so she got a tradition, but it's different when they get married here. Than they remembered about their food so they ate there breakfast.

Desiree was in the hallway with her grandmother, scuttle was running towards them. "Is Sarah in his room" Desiree asked Scuttle "yes lady in there with king, they have no clothes on, under sheets" Desiree looked disgusted than scuttle ran away. "Why are you so disgusted" her grandmother asked "well if you haven't noticed that is my father" Desiree said "yes dear I know that, and he's my son" Arlene told her, "well he can do that I just don't want to hear about it" she told her grandmother.

"It was your idea to give Sarah the wine, you knew what would happen if she drank it" her grandmother said

"I know, they were moving too slow, I wanted to put a rush on it" Desiree said

In the kings bedroom

After they ate, Sarah got out of bed, she started to get dressed "where are you going?" Jareth asked pouting, she turned to face him and kissed his pouty lips, "I have to go back home, I have apartment to pay for, a job to go to, and a little brother to babysit for" she told him sadly "I was hoping you were going to live here with me" Jareth said sadly Sarah laughed at him " I will, just give me two weeks to, tie up things and I will be back for good" Sarah told him, Jareth's face lit up with happiness. She kissed him again, than left the room to find Desiree.

Desiree and Sarah ended up back at the apartment, "I am so happy you and my dad are family getting married" Desiree said happy, she is now getting what she always wanted her father to be happy and in love and she was going to get a mother. "I am happy to" Sarah said "why can't you move for two weeks?" Desiree asked curious " I have to let the landlord know we are moving, I have to give notice to the bookstore that I quit, and if you remember, I have a baby brother to babysit this weekend" Sarah told her, "oh" Desiree said, she took boxes in her room and started packing them up, Sarah did the same.

The weekend came quickly, tonight her stepmother would be dropping her little brother Toby off soon, Sarah woke up feeling sick this morning, every time she tried to sit up she felt nauseous, so she just laid there, Desiree was in the kitchen making breakfast and was wondering why Sarah wasn't up yet, when breakfast was finished, Desiree made a plate for Sarah and took it to her.

Desiree saw Sarah still in bed and got worried "Sarah are you okay" Sarah smelled the food, the smell was making her sick, she quickly sat up , she put her hand up "please keep that away from me" she told her looking sick " Sarah what's wrong?" Desiree asked scared Sarah looked really sick. Sarah's stomach couldn't take the smell anymore. She pulled the blankets down quickly, covered her mouth and ran for the bathroom, Desiree heard her throwing up, her stomach turned _"I guess I'm_ _not hungry anymore"_ she said to herself, Desiree went back into the kitchen, to throw away the food and rinse out the dishes.

Desiree than heard Sarah gargle mouth wash, than spit it out, she opened the door and came out of the bathroom still looking sick, " are you okay, do you need me to pick up some medicine for you?" Desiree asked concerned Sarah thought for a moment " not medicine, maybe a pregnancy test" Sarah told her, Desiree started to smile "oh my god" she cried happily she quickly kissed Sarah on the cheek and disappeared, Sarah put her hands on her stomach and smiled happily.

Five minutes later

Desiree came back and handed Sarah a bag, she happily took it and went to the bathroom. While Sarah was in there, there was a knock at the door, Desiree answered it.

"Hello Karen, hello Toby" Desiree greeted she moved out of the way so they could enter the apartment.

"Where is Sarah?" Karen asked looking around, Toby quickly ran for the couch, turning the TV on watching cartoons.

"She's in the bathroom" Desiree told her

"Is she okay?" Karen asked concerned

"I think I should let Sarah answer that" Desiree told her

Karen looked worried, Desiree looked excited she couldn't wait to see if she was going to be a big sister, Sarah came out " I have to wait three minutes" she said just out loud never looking to see who was in the room.

"Three minutes for what dear?" Karen asked in a motherly voice her smile said she actually knew what was going on.

Sarah smiled at her "I think I might be pregnant" she told her stepmother smiling

"I assume its Jareth's" Karen said

"Yes" Sarah said who looked very impatient; she looked like she was crawling out of her skin. Every day since she has been aboveground, she has seen Jareth he mostly took her to the underground they made love, every time they saw each other. She heard pregnancies in the underground are quicker than they are up here. It's been a week since they first made love.

"Three minutes are up Hun" Karen said her voice cutting through Sarah's thoughts, Sarah looked at them scared, but also excited, she looked at them, sighed loudly and walked into the bathroom. Desiree and Karen were waiting impatiently, Sarah called from the bathroom "what does the plus sign mean?" you can tell by her tone of voice she knew what it meant and she was joking and she wanted to see if she could catch them off guard.

"plus sign means you're pregnant dear "Karen said casually like she didn't hear her, Sarah came out of the bathroom smiling at them, Karen realized what she said and got excited, they did what all girls did when they are excited, they scream and start hugging each other, Toby watched from the couch, confused he no idea what was going on, he walked up to them to find out.

Toby walked up to them, they were all talking at once, and he couldn't tell what they were saying. "What's going on" Toby's voice cut through there talking, they all looked down at him, Karen got down in front of him "Sarah is going to have a baby' Karen told him, Toby blinked a couple of times like it was registering in his mind, than he looked up at his mom and said" she's having a baby, like you're having a baby" " that's right" Karen told him sweetly "will it be my brother or sister?" Toby asked a little confused "no, the baby I have will be your brother or sister, Sarah's baby will be your niece or nephew" Karen told him "okay "Toby said than ran back to the living room to watch cartoons.

Karen looked at Sarah "I hope Jareth plans to marry you" Karen told her, Sarah smiled at her and held her hand out for Karen to see the ring. "Oh Sarah" she cried happily and hugged her. Than a car beeped loudly outside "that's your father, I have to go" Karen said, as she was leaving she turned around and said "I want you two and Jareth to come to dinner, before you leave" "okay" Sarah said Karen quickly hugged Sarah and Desiree and left the apartment.

"So what are you going to do?" Desiree asked

"I guess I should tell Jareth" Sarah said

"That would be the right thing to do" Desiree told her smiling

Sarah smiled back at her and called out "Jareth I need you"


	14. Chapter 13 Meeting The Family

Authors Notes_ I also added two chapters of this for an early Christmas present for those who like this story and those who don't can have coal lol. I also want to thank everyone who favorite this story and put it on story alert. I checked both chapters about ten times so any mistakes I might of over looked I'm sorry.

Chapter Thirteen

Meeting the Family

Jareth appeared in front of Sarah. She smiled because he was wearing her favorite outfit, even though she would never tell him that. He was wearing the same outfit he wore in the tunnels, when she told him his Labyrinth was a piece of cake. It was the only outfit she actually checked him out in, she thought it was the hottest outfit he wore, and in second place was his outfit in the ballroom. She shook her head looking at him. He was smiling at her like he could read her thoughts.

"What do you want of me, my dear" he asked her smiling with his hands behind his back.

Sarah looked around and noticed Toby and Desiree were watching cartoons, and not paying attention to them. She grabbed Jareth's hand and took him into her room. Jareth looked around. He then smiled at Sarah; he felt tension in the room and nervousness.

"So you called me here to make love to you" Jareth said lighting the mood as he walked closer to her.

Sarah smiled and playfully pushed him away. Jareth laughed playfully "so why did you ask me here?"

"I wanted to tell you something" she told him seriously

"You don't want to marry me" he said sadly

"No" she shouted out before thinking

Jareth looked sad and hurt like she was breaking his heart again. She looked at his face and got sad "no … I meant that wasn't it. I do want to marry you, but it has nothing to do with that"

Jareth smiled at her. She took a deep breath"I'm pregnant" she said rushed

Jareth blinked at her "can you say that again. Slowly this time"

"I'm pregnant" she told him again

Jareth let it all sink in, than he smiled big. Sarah smiled big at him. He then grabbed her gently and started hugging her tightly. She hugged him back smiling

"We have to go to my parents house for dinner"

Jareth pulled away looking at her "do we have to" he pouted at her

Sarah pulled out of his arms" yes, they want to meet you"

"Fine, when?" he asked

"Tomorrow night" she told him

"I better go than" he told her

"Why?" she asked sadly

"I got to get ready, so I can make a good impression" he said smiling

She smiled back at him

He grabbed her hands holding them in his "I am very happy about the baby" he kissed her lovingly and disappeared.

Sarah walked back into the living room; Desiree stood up and walked over to her.

"So what happened?" she asked curiously

"Your father is very happy about it" Sarah told her smiling

"I am glad I am very happy too" Desiree said smiling

"I also told him we are going to my parents for dinner"

"How did he take that" she asked

"He seemed fine with it" she told Desiree

"Aren't your parents coming back tomorrow?" Desiree asked

"Yeah" Sarah said

"Did you clear it with Karen Already?" Desiree asked confused

"No, I thought I would have dinner waiting for them, when they came home" she told her smiling

"Very thoughtful of you" Desiree told her smiling

The night went by pretty fast, they had pizza watched movies. Sarah, Desiree and Toby all fell asleep on the couch curled up together, with the television still going.

They woke up to a strong breeze circling around them. They looked up and saw Jareth standing in front of the television in front of them. They all woke up looking at him. Desiree started laughing, Toby was confused as why Desiree was laughing and why Jareth was dressed the way he was, and Sarah smiled at him trying hard not to laugh.

Jareth looked down at his clothes "what is wrong with what I'm wearing?" he asked confused

"Umm… Jareth you don't have to wear a tuxedo" Sarah told him

"Yeah dad you're not marrying her parents" Desiree said than laughed harder Sarah joined her

Jareth pouted angrily at Desiree and Sarah they quickly stopped and looked at Jareth.

"So what do you ladies suggest I wear" he asked curiously

"Just be yourself" Desiree told him

"Wear what you normally wear" Sarah told him

"Okay" Jareth said than he disappeared and reappeared in front of them. He is now wearing a black poet's shirt opened at the chest, his medallion hanging around his neck, settling on his chest, a black cape wrapped around him and black pants. Sarah held her mouth open. Desiree looked at Sarah and smiled.

"Uh... Sarah you're drooling"

Sarah wiped her mouth, Jareth laughed at her "yeah that will do" she told him

They all disappeared to her parents' house.

They ended up in the living room. Sarah walked into the kitchen, Desiree followed her. Jareth and Toby looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Then sat on the couch, Toby put on cartoons.

Desiree watched Sarah around the kitchen getting out pots and pans.

"Do you even know how to cook?" Desiree asked

"Not really" Sarah said as she looked into the fridge

"Why don't I just magic us some food" Desiree suggested

"No, I am going to cook a good homemade meal" Sarah told her

"I don't see why, your never going to cook for my dad" she replied back

"Maybe sometime I would like to" she said

"I don't see when you're going to have the time, you're going to be busy with a lot of queen duties" Desiree said

Sarah took a roast out of the fridge along with carrots and potatoes and put them on the counter. She looked at Desiree and asked "what kind of queen duties?"

"Oh you know taking care of the castle when my dad can't" she said than thought of something and said "pleasuring the king"

Sarah swallowed hard and was nervous, and she could feel it starting to get hot in the kitchen and she never turned the over on yet.

"Pleasuring the king?" she asked

Desiree smiled and raised her eyebrows. Sarah said "Oh" her mouth a perfect circle. Sarah went back to preparing the roast.

Toby looked at Jareth confused he scrunched his face up "when you marry my sister, are you going to be my uncle?"

Jareth looked at him "no I will be your brother" he told him gently

Toby smiled at him than went back to watching cartoons. Jareth smiled at him and went back to watching TV.

Sarah came out of the kitchen with Desiree "okay the roast is in the oven" she told them. Jareth got up and walked to Sarah and kissed her. Desiree walked by them and sat on the couch next to Toby.

Jareth pulled away from her. She just stares at him confused "what was that for?" she asked confused

"Just because I love you" Jareth said than went to sit back down on the couch leaving Sarah standing there staring at him.

Sarah's parent's car pulls into the driveway.

"Did we leave the lights on?" Karen questioned him

"No, I don't think so" Robert answered

They both got out of the car and grabbed their bags. Karen looked around she didn't see Sarah's car. But they did see Sarah come out of the house.

"Hi" Sarah greeted them waving she hugged them and helped them with their bags.

"Sarah honey, what are you doing here?" her father asked her

"I thought you guys would like a home cooked meal. When you got home" Sarah said

"That's very sweet of you dear" her stepmother said smiling

"Also Jareth is here" Sarah mumbled

"What was that?" her father asked

"Jareth is here" she said clearly

"I look forward to meeting him" Robert stated

They got on the porch in front of the door; Sarah blocked them from the door. They both looked at her.

"Please be nice" Sarah said to them

"Of course we will dear" they both told her

Sarah opened the door and they followed her in, Jareth saw her parents walk in and stood up. Desiree stood up next to her father.

"Smells good in here" Karen said smiling

"That's the pot roast" Sarah told her

Robert, Sarah and Karen set the bags down on the floor out of the way. Sarah's parents walked to Jareth.

"So you're Jareth" Robert said looking at him

"Yes sir" Jareth said holding his hand out

Everyone watched there interaction.

Robert shook his hand "it's good to finally meet you, I heard a lot about you from Toby, Karen and your daughter"

"All good things I hope" Jareth said smiling as he let go of his hand

"Well I did hear that you almost killed my daughter" Robert said in angry tone

Jareth looked at Sarah; she looked at him sadly and shrugged her shoulders.

"That was a mistake sir" he told Robert nervous

"I am glad it was, I would hate to think of my life without my little girl" Robert told him

Sarah had tears in her eyes

"I am really sorry about that" Jareth told him than looked at Sarah, he saw she was crying and grabbed her hand and took her upstairs. They walked into her old childhood bedroom. They sat on her bed.

"Sarah are you still upset with me over that?" Jareth asked her

"Honestly?" she asked

"Yes" he said

"I was never mad at you, just heartbroken. I thought you loved me, and then you were going to have me killed" she said crying than continued "but I told you the truth, I did understand where you coming from. I probably would've done the same thing in your place" she told him

"But you forgave me so easily" Jareth said

"Yes, because basically I really didn't really want to talk about it. I was too upset by almost dying and a man I loved was going to kill me" she told him sadly

Jareth stood up facing her "so you lied to me, you didn't really forgive me. You just didn't want to talk about" she nodded her head yes at him "when did you actually forgive me?" he asked curiously

Sarah looked down than looked up to meet him in the eyes "when you asked me to marry you" she looked sadly at him

"I see" Jareth said sadly and started pacing her room. Sarah stood up and grabbed his arm gently, he stopped and faced her "are you mad at me" she asked scared

Jareth looked at her "no, I just wish you would have been honest with me"

"I'm sorry" she told him sadly

They just stared at each other "I should check on dinner" he nodded his head at her. She walked towards the door than turned around sadly "are you going to come down?"

"Give me a few minutes precious" he told her

Sarah walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She walked down the stairs, didn't pay attention to anyone in the living room. She just walked to the kitchen. Only Karen and Desiree noticed that Sarah looked like she has been crying. They both went in after her.

"Sarah are you okay?" Karen asked her voice full of concern

Sarah opened the stove door to look at the roast "I'm fine" she said still looking inside the stove. Then she closed the door and looked at them.

"Did my father do something to you?" Desiree asked sadly

"No, if anything I did it" she told them

"What did you do honey" Karen asked in a fearful voice hoping that Sarah didn't ruin her chance with someone who really loved her.

"I wasn't completely honest with him" she told them sadly

"About what?" Desiree asked confused

"After I almost died. I told him I forgave him, when I didn't" she told them crying

"My dad is really big on honesty" Desiree told her

"I know, I am just afraid" Sarah said and turned away

"Afraid of what?" her stepmother asked concerned

"That he won't want to marry me, or have anything to do with me" Sarah said wiping the tears off her face with her fingers

"If that ever happens I will kick his ass" Desiree told her

"Who's ass would that be" a male voice said from the doorway.

They all turned around to see Jareth standing there.

Karen pushed Desiree out of the kitchen to give Sarah and Jareth some privacy.

Jareth looked at Sarah and could tell she has been crying.

"Sarah are you okay?" he asked her sadly

Sarah turned away from him to get the plates out of the cupboard "that depends are we good" she said as she put the plates on the counter

"Yes we are good" he told her

Sarah smiled while looking down at the plates in front of her. Jareth quickly went up behind her and took her by the arm and spun her around to face him.

"I love you, please next time tell me your true feelings. Don't hide from me" he told her gently

"I promise" she told him smiling

Jareth kissed her quickly on the lips than hugged her. Unknowingly to them, they had people watching them Karen and Desiree who smiled at them.

Hours Later

Dinner was served Pot Roast with Carrots and Potatoes. They passed for to each other and talked. And for the first time Jareth knew what it felt like to belong to a family. He couldn't wait for his child to arrive so he could feel like that with Sarah and Desiree. He smiled watching Sarah talk to her parents. He grabbed her hand and held it under the table while they ate.


	15. Chapter 14 Sarah's Wedding

Chapter Fourteen

Sarah's Wedding

Sarah couldn't believe how fast her wedding day came. Her family was even allowed to come. Sarah was sitting at the vanity looking into the mirror with a smile on her face.

Desiree walked in the room looking at Sarah sitting in the chair with her wedding gown on. She is so happy that she is finally getting what she always wanted finally a mother. And one that she truly loves as a best friend and a sister. She stood behind Sarah and put the crown on her head. Sarah jumped. Desiree laughed.

"I'm sorry" she told Sarah

Sarah smiled than stood up; she did her best to twirl in the gown without tripping over it. "How do I look?" Sarah asked her smiling

"You look like a queen" Desiree told her smiling

"I am so nervous, and this kid is not helping" Sarah said

"Getting nauseous?" Desiree said

"Yes" Sarah said

"I have just the cure for that" a female voice said

They turned around and saw the maid Esmeralda carrying a tray.

"What do you have there?" Sarah asked eyeing the tray

"Ginger tea and toast" the maid said

"I'm not sure I can eat or drink anything" Sarah told her sadly

"This will help settle your stomach" the maid told her

"Come on Sarah you have to eat something" Desiree told her

"Fine" Sarah said and sat down at the vanity eating.

Arlene walks in, Desiree walks up to her and hugs her and whispers to her.

"I can't believe it, I am finally getting what I always wanted" she told her grandmother

"I am so happy for you honey" her grandmother tells her. They part Arlene walks over to Sarah "you look very beautiful my dear"

Sarah stands up "thanks Arlene" she hugs her than looks at her dress better. Arlene grabs Sarah's hands "ever since I first saw you, I always wanted you for my daughter in law"

Sarah cried happy tears. Than all the ladies joined it, because it was a happy day.

Karen opened the door and looked at everyone. "Sarah it's time"

"Oh my god" Sarah said very nervous

"Remember just breathe" Desiree said

Sarah walked out into the hallway she met up with her father, and wrapped her arm around his so he could walk her down the aisle.

The first ones to go were Toby and Desiree, than Arlene, than Karen, than Sarah and her father.

Jareth looked very nervous but happy, Sarah even saw him bend down to fix Toby's bow tie. Sarah smiled and right there she knew he would be a great father to their child.

After the ceremony came the party.

Sarah was talking to Desiree by the punch bowl, when Bethany came up to them.

"not a bad wedding" she said as she grabbed food from the table putting I on her plate"but mine was bigger and better" Bethany told them in arrogant voice

Desiree and Sarah rolled their eyes at each other. Everyone couldn't believe how much Sarah and Desiree were alike and they weren't even related. But Sarah is the only mother Desiree has.

"I thought Bethany wasn't invited" Sarah whispered to Desiree

"Her husband was invited" Desiree told Sarah

"Oh" Sarah said

They both looked at Bethany who appeared to be pregnant.

"So I guess you and Bentley are getting along?" Sarah asked curiously

"Yes if I knew he was so good in bed. I would've went with him a long time ago" Bethany said in a bragging voice she looked at them and continued "he's a lot better than Jareth" she told them with her hand on her stomach she smiled at them at walked away.

"Gross" Desiree said

"Bitch" Sarah said

Sarah than got grabbed from behind, she jumped as arms wrapped around her waist. "Dance with me" a voice whispered

Sarah smiled knowing who that voice belonged too "I'm sorry sir, but I only dance with my husband" she said playfully

The man grabbed her arm gently turning her around to face him. She was face to face with Jareth "and I would like to dance with my wife" he told her

Jareth and Sarah walked to the dance floor and started dancing. The music started to play. It was the same music of the song he sang to her in her dream.

Toby went up to the table next to Desiree, helping himself to food.

"How are you doing kiddo?" Desiree asked him

Toby grabbed carrot stick and bit it and replied with his mouth full" I remember this place"

Desiree looked confused "you remember the ballroom, you weren't in here"

Toby swallowed "no, I remember the goblins"

"You do?" she asked

"Yeah that goblin there is squeakers" Toby said pointing than took another bite of the carrot "he played with me a lot"

"You still remember him?" she asked him surprised

"Yep, and now I am going to go play with him" Toby said as he put his plate down and started to play with the goblin.

Desiree turned her head to watch Toby. Than looked in front of her and Jackal was standing in front of her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her as he held his hand out to her

Desiree smiled "yes I would" she put her hand into his and they walked to the dance floor and started dancing.

Hours later

After everyone danced and ate. It was time for the married couple to leave and go on their honeymoon well what they call it in the above world. In the underground it is more of a little vacation for a couple of weeks. They say goodbye to them and continue to party all night long.


	16. Chapter 15 New Arrival Part One

The King's Princess

Chapter Fifteen

New Arrival Part One

A/N: thanks for the reviews and the story alerts and making it your favorite story. So this chapter is for all of you. Thank You enjoy.

Sarah and Jareth came back from their honeymoon getaway in the underground, which was actually a cozy little cottage in the woods.

As soon as they walked in, goblins were jumping around them excited. Jareth would kick them away not hard just enough to get them to move so they can walk. Sarah would pet there little heads.

They walked into their bed chambers, unpacking there bags, when there was a knock at the door. They both turned their heads and saw Arlene and Desiree walk in. they both hugged them.

"How was your two weeks of rest?" Arlene asked

"Well I enjoyed them, but Jareth had to keep checking in with you" Sarah said

"Yes I know it was very annoying" Arlene said to them

"Also if I wasn't pregnant before I left, I am definitely pregnant now" Sarah said smiling

"Ugh... gross, I think I almost lost my breakfast" Desiree said putting her hand over her mouth

Sarah put her arm around Desiree "oh chill out"

"We will leave you two alone, and take care of the caste until you are ready my son" his mother said putting her arm around her granddaughter and walking out.

Than Desiree quickly turned around "Sarah it's Toby" she said and tossed the crystal ball to Sarah

Sarah looked into it and saw Toby's little face "what's up toby"

"Sarah mom is having her baby and we want you to come" he said to her

"I will be right there" she said as she tossed the crystal ball back to Desiree

"Sarah what's going on?" Jareth asked

"Karen is having her baby, I must go" Sarah told them

"We'll go to" Jareth told her

"You three go, I will stay here and take care of the castle" Arlene told them

The three of them vanished

The three of them appeared in the waiting room, Toby ran up to them hugging them.

"I am so glad you could make it honey" Robert said as he hugged Sarah

She pulled away from her father "how is Karen doing?"

"Fine" her father said "I just stayed out here with Toby until you showed up, I am going to go back in the room with Karen"

"Yeah dad go ahead, Toby will be fine with us" she told her

Her father left walking down the hall, Sarah watched him, Jareth came up behind her putting his arms around his waist hugging her.

Desiree sat next to Toby "so kiddo are you excited you're gonna have a new brother or sister?"

"No" Toby said pouting slouching in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest

Sarah and Jareth turned to look and Toby smiling

"Why not Toby?" Desiree asked

"Are you excited you're getting a new brother or sister" Toby asked her

"Yes Toby I am" Desiree told him

"Why?" Toby asked curiously

"Cause I will be the big sister, and I get to teach him or her stuff" she told him

"And I'm going to be the big brother" Toby said to her

"Yes you are" Desiree told him smiling

"Cool" Toby said smiling

Sarah and Jareth sat down with Toby and Desiree.

Hours Later

Robert came out, they all quickly stood up.

"It's a girl, her name is Molly" he told them excitedly

Sarah and Toby hugged there father, than Desiree hugged him, Jareth shook his hand and said congratulations.

"Come on Karen wants to see all of you" Robert said to them, they followed him down the hall, he opened a door, they saw Karen lying on the bed holding the baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

Toby sat on the bed next to his mother looking at the baby. Everyone else stood around the bed. Karen showed Toby the baby.

"Toby this is your little sister Molly" she told him smiling

Toby smiled than replied "I am her big brother, so I can be as mean as I want to her"

"TOBY" Karen yelled softly not wanting to wake Molly

"Who told you that son?" Robert asked in an unhappy tone

"They did" Toby said pointing at Sarah, Jareth and Desiree

"Sarah" both Karen and Robert scolded

"We didn't say that, all we said was he was going to be the big brother, he got all that on his own." She told them

"Toby, why did you say that?" Karen asked him

"Because I am not the baby anymore" Toby said pouting

"But we will still love you the same" Robert told him

"That's right honey" Karen said combing her hand through his blonde hair

Awhile later while they were all talking, a nurse came in to take Molly to the nursery, Karen kissed her than said goodbye to everyone as they left.

Jareth and Sarah appeared in there chambers, Sarah and Jareth were getting ready for bed, than they climbed into bed. They kissed each other and laid in each other's arms, Jareth snapped his fingers and the lights went out. They closed their eyes.

Sarah started to feel strange and opened her eyes "Jareth" she whispered

Jareth opened his eyes looking up at Sarah "why is the bed wet?" he asked her worried

"My water just broke "she told him scared

Jareth quickly got out of bed and around to her side helping her up, as soon as Sarah stood up she had a sharp pain and moaned, he then quickly disappeared with Sarah and they ended up in the healer's room.

"What happened?" the healer asked

"Her water broke" Jareth told him

The healer put his hand on Sarah's stomach "it is time the baby is coming" he told them.


	17. Chapter 16 The New Arrival Part Two

A/N: it took me all day to write these four chapters, but I can only upload three since I have my limit already. It was cool that I got a review for this when I am going to upload it. For the people that like this story. There are a lot of twists and turns in this story only cause I like those kind of stories. But I promise there will be a happy ending. I am posting them pretty late. So any mistakes you find, I'm sorry I thought I got most of them.

Chapter Sixteen

The New Arrival Part Two

Hours after giving birth, Sarah was back sleeping in her bed, both child and mother healthy. Sarah woke up to bright sunlight in her eyes, she blinked her eyes giving them time to adjust, she than gently sat up against the soft headboard. Still in pain from the birth, she looked over the end of the bed, she saw Jareth holding their new son walking back and forth whispering to him. Sarah started to smile, she has never been so happy before.

"He still needs a name" Sarah told him from the bed

Jareth stopped walking and stared at her, than he looked down at his son in his arms.

"We should call him Jareth, he has my eyes" he told her

"You said the same thing about my brother" Sarah said smiling

Jareth walked over and sat down at the end of the bed, their son sleeping in his arms. Sarah moved closer to them gently, she pulled the blanket that was wrapped around him and gently moved it away from his face to stare at him. She caressed her sons face lovingly and kissed his head.

Jareth smiled at her "so do you have a name picked out?"

"No" she told him

"Then we name him after me" he told her proudly

"Wouldn't that be confusing?" she asked him

"Well we can call him junior for a nickname" he told her

Sarah knew that when Jareth had his mind set on something you can't change it. And she didn't want him to throw a temper tantrum if he can't get his own way, she had one baby to take care of she didn't need another one.

"Fine, but I get to name the next child" she told him smiling at the baby

Jareth smiled down at his son than looked up at Sarah "wait... next child" he said surprised

Sarah looked at up "you do want more children?"

"Of course I do, a whole castle filled" he told her

Sarah had a horrified look on her face, Jareth laughed at her "calm down precious, we will have more children, but our castle will be filled with grandchildren too"

"Wow your thinking about the future already" she said surprised

"I always thought about our future together since I met you" he told her

A knock at the door interrupted them.

"Enter" Jareth called out

Desiree opened the door peaking her head in.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure come on in" Sarah smiled waving her in with her hand

Desiree sat on the bed with them looking at her little brother in her father's arms, she couldn't help but be a little jealous, she knew after she was born her dad didn't hold her or even spend time with her. He just gave her to his parents so he could mourn his wife's death alone. She shook her head from her thoughts and smiled down at the baby.

"Can I hold him?" she asked nervous

"Sure" Sarah told her smiling

Jareth gently put little Jareth in her arms "Careful now" he told her

"I got him" she told him

Jareth and Sarah watched her hold him from the bed.

"What's his name?" she asked them

"Jareth junior" Sarah told her

Desiree laughed "of course"

She than looked down at her baby brother smiling "don't worry no matter how much you annoy me. I won't wish you away, like your mother did with her brother"

"Hey" Sarah cried out

Desiree and Jareth laughed, than the baby started to cry and fuss.

"He's hungry" Sarah told her holding her arms out

Desiree handed the baby to Sarah. Sarah sat up so her back was against the headboard. Jareth sat next to her; Sarah pulled her nightgown down to breast feed, Desiree walked to the door feeling that is should be more of a private matter. She walked to the door opened it and looked back at them sadly but also happy. Her brother in Sarah's arms, her smiling down at him, while her father caressing his sons face while he eats and smiling.

Desiree walks into the hallway closing the door quietly behind her and leans against it. Letting the tears fall. She is very happy for her dad that he found someone he could love, and she loves Sarah and is very happy she could be a part of her family, she has a little brother. She is happy for everyone but can't help wishing that she had that as a baby. She walked away to her room.

Desiree was sitting on her bed, letting the tears fall from her eyes lost in thought.

"Hello princess, why are you crying" a voice asked from her open doorway

The princess looked up and she saw Hoggle standing in the doorway. She wiped her eyes.

"I'm just happy for my dad and Sarah" she told him

Hoggle tilted his head to the side studying her than jumped on her bed next to her and sat down.

"Is that all it is?" he asked her gently

"Okay I will admit I am a little jealous, my dad never acted that way with me, according to my grandmother he just handed me to her, and she took me home to live with her, until my dad sent for me when I was two, so he missed out on two years of my life" she ranted than took a deep breath

"It's okay princess" Hoggle told her

Desiree stood up and looked at him "is it really, my dad missed out on my first word which was dada and he missed me starting to walk, and now I won't let him miss out on Jareth's, _**he won't leave them**_" she told him stressing the last sentence

"Your right princess, your dad has you now to keep him in line" Hoggle told her smiling

"Are you going to the ball tomorrow night" she asked him

"Ball" he asked her confused

"Yes the ball to celebrate the birth of my brother, the whole kingdom is going' she told him

"Right of course, yes I'll be there" Hoggle told her

"Good" she said to him

"I have duties for the king to get done" he told her and hugged her and left

Desiree smiled and left her room and headed back down to her parent's room, she saw Jareth coming out of the bedroom. He put his finger to his lips indicating for her to be quiet.

"Sarah and Jareth are sleeping" he told her

"Oh I wanted to talk to Sarah" she told him

Jareth looked at her

"Anything I could help you out with?" he asked her concerned he noticed something was bothering her

"No, it's girl stuff" she told him

"Okay, but you know I am always here for you" he said looking her in the eyes "right"

Desiree had tears forming in her eyes "yes, Papa I know" she said

"I love you, my princess" Jareth said to her and kissed her forehead

He held her head in his hands looking in her eyes seeing her tears

"Are you alright?" he asked worried

She wiped her eyes "yes, I'm fine just very happy for you and Sarah" she told him

Jareth looked at her not believing half of it, but didn't want to press her; he knew that she will tell him when she's ready to.

"How about joining me for lunch" Jareth asked holding his arm out to her

She smiled and took his arm "I would love to"

They walked down to the dining room arm and arm.


	18. Chapter 17 Seeing Ghosts

Chapter Seventeen

Seeing Ghosts

The ballroom was decorated in powder blue, the streamers all over hung from ceilings and walls. Everyone dressed in fancy gowns and suits and jewelry. Long tables filled with food and drinks, Soft music playing in the background.

Jareth, Sarah, Desiree and little Jareth arrived last. Arlene walked up to them.

"There's my grandson" Arlene cooed

Sarah gently gave him to her. Arlene held him and started talking baby talk to him. Desiree laughed.

Arlene stopped and looked at her "what?"

"You sound funny" she told her grandmother

"I did the same thing with you and your father" she told her

"Now that everyone is embarrassed let's greet people" Jareth said taking Sarah's hand and walking deep into the room

"Awe…Jareth did mommy embarrass you" Sarah said in a baby voice

Jareth growled at her Sarah giggled. Desiree and Arlene laughed behind them, Little Jareth asleep in his grandmothers arms.

Jareth walked Sarah to the dance floor they started dancing. Than Jareth nodded his head to the band playing instruments and the music started the music from there time in the ballroom, no words just music. Sarah smiled at Jareth than started to hug him tight on the dance floor. Arlene and Desiree watching outside the dance floor.

"Your father really loves her" Arlene told her granddaughter

"Yes he does" she told her

"I must say he loves her more than your mother" Arlene said to her

Desiree turned her head to look at her "really?" she asked than looked back at her father and Sarah dancing while they are hugging with smiles on their faces.

"Yes he never acted that way with your mother" she told her

Desiree smiled happily.

Jackal walked over to Desiree "would you like to dance?" he asked while he held his hand out to her

Desiree looked at Jackal than at her grandmother who smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes" Desiree said shyly her cheeks getting red. She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor.

Sarah let go of Jareth, he looked at her startled "Sarah are you okay?"

"I'm fine just thirsty" Sarah told him

"I'll get you a drink" Jareth told her

"I'll check on Jareth" she told him

He walked to the food table and Sarah walked over to Arlene.

"Are you okay dear?" Arlene asked concerned

"I'm fine, just as long as I don't move around too much" Sarah told her

"Still a little sore?" Arlene asked

"A little" Sarah said as she looked at her son in Arlene's arms sleeping looking very peaceful "are you okay with him?" Sarah asked

"I'm fine dear, go have fun with your husband" Arlene said

"Okay, if you're sure" Sarah said

"I'm fine" Arlene said smiling

Sarah left Arlene and started looking around for Jareth. Jareth poured himself some wine and Sarah some fruit juice; since she was nursing and just had a baby he didn't think that wine would be good for her. He turned around and started to look for Sarah he looked straight ahead and saw a woman he recognized the glasses slipped out of his hands and crashing down to the ground breaking.

He whispered a name "Marissa" and started heading through the crowds to find her

Sarah got to the table looking for Jareth, she stepped on something that cracked, and she looked down seeing broken glass. She started to look around, she didn't see anyone around.

Jareth came up to the woman wearing a dark blue gown that went off the shoulders, her golden hair in a bun her back faced to Jareth.

"Marissa" he growled lowly

"Damn" the woman whispered at turned around

"I thought you died?" Jareth stated

"Of course not, I just needed away to escape" Marissa told him

"Escape why?"Jareth asked

"Let's face it we both didn't love each other, I was doing you a favor, if I didn't marry you. You would've married that witch, and I gave you a child so you could have an heir" she told him

"Then why fake your death?" he asked not understanding

"If I was dead than they wouldn't force you to get married, until you were over it, and look you are, you got married to Sarah" Marissa told him

"You heard about that?" he asked her

"Everyone heard of it Jareth, you falling in love with the only girl to ever defeat you and steal your heart in the process, people laugh make jokes, other worry if she is good for you, others worry about their kingdoms" Marissa told him

Jareth was starting to get mad "and what do you think?" he growled than closed his eyes and took a deep breath and calmed down

"I think she is good for you and truly loves you, more than I ever could, since I was having an affair while married to, well actually before" she told him

Jareth again looked angry "you made a fool out of me"

"Well no one knew except for your best friend" Marissa told him smiling

"Redmond" he growled

"No, your other best friend, the one that avoids you" she told him

Jareth thought for a moment "Tristan?"

"Yes him, we are married now, I am queen to the crystal kingdom, and we have four gorgeous children two boys and two girls" she told him smiling

"What about Desiree?" Jareth asked

Marissa thought for a moment "she is my past like you are, I am moving forward to the future"

"Don't you think that you should get to know her, be her mother?" Jareth replied

"I am not her mother, I haven't been for 16 years, she has Sarah now, and she doesn't need me" she told him

"You are her mother" Jareth told her his voice getting loud

"I just gave birth to her nothing more" Marissa told him getting agitated

Desiree walked over to her father

"Papa" she said than looked at the woman "mother, your alive" she said shocked

"Desiree, yes I am your mother" Marissa told him

"I have so much to tell you" she gushed than she looked at Marissa "how are you still alive?"

"I faked my death with the help of my healer Loraine" Marissa told them

"Where is Loraine now" Jareth growled at her

"She still works for me" Marissa told him

"I am so glad you're alive" Desiree went up to her smiling ready to hug her, Marissa moved back shaking her head

"Mama" Desiree said sadly and confused

"no my child, I am not your mother I am just the woman that gave birth to you, like I was telling your father you are my past and that part of my life is closed. I have a new life now, a new husband who I love and have always loved, and new children they are my now and future I'm sorry" Marisa told her

"I was told you and my father were in love" Desiree told her

"You were misinformed, we were just friends, and I married your father to save him from marrying the witch, while I was in love with someone else" Marissa said

"Why would my grandmother tell me that" Desiree wondered confused

Jareth put his hands on Desiree's shoulders "your grandmother wanted you to think you came from a loving home"

"But you were upset over mother's death "Desiree said to him looking him in the eyes

"Like Marissa said she was my friend nothing more" Jareth told her

"Is everything okay honey" they heard a male voice ask from behind them

Jareth, Marissa and Desiree looked at the voice; they saw a tall guy with long sandy blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail neatly, and had the brightest blue they have ever seen.

"Tristan" Jareth growled

"Jareth" Tristan replied casually than he looked at Desiree "so this is Desiree"

Jareth put his arm around his daughter as if protecting her from him

"She's beautiful my dear" Tristan told her smiling

"Thank you" Marissa said blushing

"Jareth there you are" a female voice said from behind them

They all looked at the female behind them; Jareth grabbed her hand and pulled her gently to stand next to him.

"Sarah my love this is Marissa and her husband Tristan" Jareth told her

Sarah looked at them, than looked longer at Marissa in shock "your dead"

"That was everyone's first reaction, believe me child I am very much alive" Marissa told her smiling

Sarah looked from Jareth to Marissa and started to get jealous, thinking Jareth was going to leave her now that Marissa is alive even if she is married.

Marissa looked at her "I know what you're thinking honey, and don't worry I would never go back with Jareth, or him with me, we never loved each other"

Sarah looked confused "but you have a child together"

"I only gave him a child because I never thought he would get married again, and he needed an heir, but I was thinking of Tristan the whole time" Marissa said smiling really big at Jareth

Jareth growled at her

"Oh Jareth don't growl at me, I am sure you were thinking of other woman too." she said to him with laughter in her voice

"Maybe, not sure that was a long time ago" he told her

"It's good your alive, you can get to know Desiree, she's a lovely girl" Sarah told Marissa

"Like I told Jareth and Desiree, she will not be a part of my life, that part of my life is closed, I have a new life now that I love" Marissa told her

Desiree started to cry and run away, Jareth called after her, Sarah watched this and turned to Marissa

"You bitch" she growled at her

Marissa smiled at her, Sarah ran to catch up to Desiree Jareth walked quickly after Desiree and Sarah. Arlene watched the whole thing confused all she saw was Desiree running and crying, and Sarah and Jareth going after her and both Sarah and Jareth looking worried and angry. She followed them.

Marissa stood there with Tristan watching he put his arms around her waist squeezing her to him. He looked at her face she was showing no emotions.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned

"I'm fine" she told him

Sarah found Desiree sitting on a bench in the garden crying.

"Desiree" Sarah said as she approached her

Desiree looked up and wiped her tears off her cheeks "hi" she said as she sniffled

Sarah sat down next to her "I'm sorry about your mom"

"I guess she's right, she never loved me, I just pictured it differently if I had a mother, she would love me and want to do mother and daughter stuff with me" Desiree told Sarah

"I understand my mom basically did the same thing to me, she ran off to become an actress, she succeeded she met her now husband Jeremy, and I never heard from her again. Well for a couple of years I did, to wish me a merry Christmas or a happy birthday. After that nothing" Sarah told her

"I guess we really are alike" Desiree said and smiled at Sarah

Sarah smiled back

"So have you seen your mother after that?" Desiree asked

"When I graduated high school, my mom was there with Jeremy, she bought me that expensive car I used to drive, and that was the last time I saw her or heard from her" Sarah said

"So she doesn't know about you getting married or having a child?" Desiree asked

"Nope, not sure she would care anyway, since she is probably busy with her new kids too" Sarah told her

"She has kids?" Desiree asked

"last I heard, she was pregnant when she came to my graduation, pretty much bragging how she was going to be a good mother and Jeremy was going to be a good father" Sarah told her

"I'm sorry, I guess we both have terrible mothers" Desiree said

"Yeah" Sarah said

Jareth and Arlene watching Sarah and Desiree talking

"What happened my son, why is Desiree so upset?" Arlene asked

"Marissa is alive" Jareth told her

"How do you feel about that?" Arlene asked

"I did find out I loved her when I thought she died, those feelings were gone but I don't know seeing her today, I got confused" he told his mother

"What about Sarah?" Arlene asked worried

Jareth looked at Sarah and smiled "I am in love with Sarah nothing is going to change that"

Desiree and Sarah stood up and hugged than walked over to Arlene and Jareth and walked back into the ballroom.


	19. Chapter 18 Family Time

Chapter Eighteen

Family Time

Sarah, Jareth, their son Jareth and Desiree went up to the above ground to visit Sarah's family, since they couldn't make it underground to see the birth.

When they arrived at the Williams home, Toby was sitting on the couch watching TV; Karen was feeding Molly and her father was reading the newspaper.

"Hello" Sarah said to them

Since they didn't seem to notice they came in out of nowhere. Her father got up and put the newspaper down and looked at the baby in Sarah's arms.

"My first grandchild" her father said proudly and took him gently out of Sarah's arms he was talking to the baby.

Karen stood up with Molly in her arms "do you want to hold your sister?" she asked Sarah

Sarah was ready to take her when Toby ran over "don't pick her up Sarah"

Sarah looked at Toby "why not?" she asked

"Because she smells funny "he told her as he scrunched his nose up in disgust

They all laughed Sarah picked up Molly and held her

"Now Sarah don't wish her away?" Desiree said jokingly

Sarah looked at Desiree with her mouth open

"Yes please Sarah, no more wishing away my children" Karen told her

"I was a young stupid kid than" Sarah told her

They looked over Sarah's father sitting in his chair talking softly to Jareth junior

Toby walked over to his dad "is he my brother?" he asked itching his head confused

Robert looked up" no Toby you are his uncle"

"Oh" Toby said looking down at the baby

"Do you want to hold him Tobe?" Sarah asked

Toby nodded his head fast

"Sarah I am not sure that is a good idea" Karen said

"it's okay Karen honey, Toby is a big boy aren't' you" Robert said

Toby nodded his head again and sat on the couch. Robert sat next to him. And put Jareth on Toby's lap. Toby put his arms around him smiling at him than he looked up at everyone.

"He's kind of wrinkly "Toby said

They all laughed

"I'm gonna go check on dinner" Karen said leaving the living room and going into the kitchen

Sarah handed Molly to Desiree and walked into the kitchen

"Need any help Karen?" Sarah asked

Karen jumped and turned around with her hand on her chest "Sarah you scared me"

"I'm sorry" Sarah said

"No I don't need any help" than she looked at Sarah "are you okay?"

Sarah looked at Karen and started to cry than went up to her and hugged her. Karen hugged her back worried "Sarah what is it, what's wrong?"

Sarah looked at Karen and wiped her eyes "I'm worried about my marriage"

"Why?" Karen asked worried "did he do anything to hurt you?"

"No, nothing like that, Marissa is back" she told Karen

Karen thought for a moment "Marissa, Desiree's mother?"

"Yes" Sarah replied

"I thought she was dead" Karen said confused

"She faked her death" Sarah told her

"Oh, and your worried why?" Karen asked

"I'm afraid she might try to come between me and Jareth, even though she is married now" Sarah told her tears coming to her eyes again

"Sarah honey, Jareth loves you, he is married to you, and you have a child together" Karen said trying to reassure her

"So does him and Marissa" Sarah told her

"I don't see him doing that Sarah" Karen told her than she walked over to the oven to take the pot roast out

"Sarah please set the table for me" Karen said

"Yes Karen" Sarah said and grabbed the dishes from the cupboard and set the dining room table

Everyone sat down at the table Molly and Jareth were both in there basinets sleeping

They ate with very little conversation, for dessert chocolate cake. They sat in the living room with tea for the grown-ups soda for the kids talking. Hours past it was time for Sarah and her family to return to the underground.

They hugged everyone goodbye

"Sarah you and Jareth are going to be just fine I know it" Karen told her hugging her

"Thank you Karen, I love you" Sarah said and vanished with her family

They returned back into the castle. Desiree went to her room Sarah, Jareth and their son went to their room to go to sleep.

Desiree walked in her room ready to take her dress off, when she heard a noise and turned around.

"Hello Desiree"

"Tristan" Desiree said scared looking around him for a way to escape she tried to conjure up a crystal ball.

"Don't even think about it" he grabbed her wrist roughly and they disappeared so quickly she didn't have time to scream

When they reappeared Desiree was inside a cage and Tristan was outside of it.

"What do you want with me?" Desiree asked scared

"So you're Marissa's daughter and the king's princess" He said meanly

"My dad will find me and then you will be sorry" Desiree said scared

Tristan tipped his head back and laughed wickedly

"No one knows you're here" he told her

"What do you want with me?" Desiree asked again

"For 16 years Marissa used to scream your name in her sleep, I never knew who you were or why. She would never tell me, but I got it out of her tonight, she told me everything" Tristan told her

"What did you do to her" Desiree demanded

"Nothing just a few beatings" he told her smiling

"You bastard" she spat at him

"Do you want to know the real reason, why your mother had you than left you?" he asked

Desiree just looked at him and he kept talking

"Your mother gave Jareth and heir because she was falling in love with him, and wanted him to have something to remember her by. And she couldn't keep you or want anything to do with you, because you would remind her too much of the love she has for your father" he told her

"My dad would never go to her; he is in love with Sarah. And she would never leave you" she told him

Tristan walked up close to the bars "don't tell me that apart of you, would not love it if your parents got together and you can have the real family you always wanted"

Desiree just stared at him "don't try to hide it I see it all your face girl"

She started to cry "I love Sarah I don't want her hurt, my dad loves her"

"But you would love it, if your parents got back together wouldn't you?" Tristan asked

Desiree started to cry more

"WOULDN"T YOU" he yelled

"Yes alright, yes I would love it if my parents got back together" Desiree said than lowered her head in shame

"That's all I needed to know" Tristan said and disappeared

Desiree lowered herself to the floor and cried

"Desi" a voice whispered

Desiree lifted her head up listening carefully

"Desi" the voice whispered again

Desiree stood up and looked at and saw Marissa standing outside the cell, she looked terrible her dress ripped, one of her eyes closed shut and black and blue her lip bleeding. Her face black and blue.

"Oh my god" Desiree said looking at her

"It looks worse than it feels believe me" Marissa told her

"What a monster to do that to you" Desiree said

"I deserved it, I hurt him by cheating on him" Marissa told her

"No woman deserves that" Desiree told her

"Did he hurt you?" Marissa asked

"No" Desiree told her

"I'm gonna get Jareth" Marissa told her

"Are you sure you're okay?" Desiree asked worried

"I'm fine, you dad will come for you" Marissa said and smiled at her than disappeared


	20. Chapter 19 The Deception

A/N: I made a poll and asked what story I should work on until the end, so please answer the poll question. And the one that has the most votes I will write only that story. Again thanks for reading and making this your favorite story and for the reviews. I have a lot of twists coming up in this story.

Chapter Nineteen

The Deception

Jareth couldn't sleep so he went to his study to read; his mind was thinking about Marissa, he was confused about her. His feelings for her are long gone, there might be still an attraction there, but he is in love with Sarah. He heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" he called

Marissa walked in, Jareth put his book down and stood up as soon as Marissa walked in and closed the door. He looked at her face, and then walked up to her.

"God Marissa what happened to you?" he asked concerned

"Tristan wanted to know about everything, our marriage, Desiree, my falling in love with you" she said than looked away "at first I refused to tell him anything, so he beat me, until I talked"

"Still as stubborn as ever I see" Jareth said than crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against his desk "why don't you tell me the truth now?"

"I have something else to tell you…" Marissa started to say

"After tell me this now" he demanded

Marissa looked down than up at him "the two years that we were married, I had an affair with Tristan well like I said before actually" she took a deep breath and continued "you were so nice to me. So I started to fall in love with you, and I knew that I had to leave you soon, so I wanted to give you something to remember me by. And just looking at Desiree breaks my heart, so I push her away" Marissa looked away

Jareth grabbed her face gently; she hissed from the touch, Jareth started to heal her.

"I started to fall in love with you too" he told her

Marissa looked up at him surprised

Sarah woke up feeling the side of the bed noticing that it was empty, she sat up looking around the room, listening for anything. It was an all quiet she looked in the cradle and noticed Jareth was awake, she picked him up.

"Let's go find daddy" she cooed

Sarah started to walk down the hall, she got to his study, and knew that if he couldn't sleep he would go in there to read or do paperwork. Sarah quietly opened the door not to disturb him. The door opened a little wider Sarah peaked her head in smiling, her smile faded when she saw Jareth and Marissa kissing very passionately, Sarah gasped than shut the door quietly behind her, tears in her eyes, Walking down the hall back to her room.

Marissa and Jareth backed out of each other's arms.

"I'm sorry my fault" Marissa said

"No it was mine" Jareth said

"Oh god Desiree" Marissa said

"What about her?" Jareth asked worried

"Tristan kidnapped her, that was the reason I came here to tell you that" Marissa said

"Stay here, I will get our daughter back" Jareth told her

"Jareth you could be in danger" she told him scared

"I will be fine" he told her

Marissa grabbed Jareth and kissed him on the lips quickly, than looked at him "for good luck"

He smiled and left the room, Marissa sat at his desk nervous biting her nails.

Jareth got into the hallway and disappeared he ended up in his bedroom. Sarah is sitting on the bed in deep thought, Jareth sleeping.

"Sarah" Jareth said quietly

Sarah turned her head to look at Jareth, not saying anything. He just kept staring at her, than he spoke "I have to go save Desiree, Tristan took her"

Sarah got off the bed "is she going to be okay?" she asked

"She will be fine, I promise" Jareth told her

"How did you find out?" Sarah asked

"Marissa told me" he told her

"Oh" Sarah said

Jareth kissed Sarah on the lips and disappeared, Sarah quickly wiped her mouth in disgust. His kisses used to make her feel loved and safe, now she feels disgusted, how could he kiss her after kissing Marissa. Sarah went into her closet getting her suit cases and a diaper bag packed, she can't stay here anymore. Knowing that he will leave her for Marissa, It would hurt her too much. If he chose Marissa over her, so she is taking herself out now.

Jareth appeared in the dungeon where Desiree is.

"Papa" she called to him

He walked over to her

"Did he hurt you" Jareth asked looking her over

"No, I'm fine" she told him

"So she was right her father will save her" a voice said from the shadows

"Come out and face me Tristan" Jareth called out

Tristan walked towards him

"Why did you kidnap my daughter?" Jareth asked

"I want you and that bitch to pay, so I thought I would kill your daughter" Tristan told him

"And how would you do that?"Jareth asked

"Poisoned cage "Tristan said that laughed wickedly

Desiree looked at them horrified

Jareth got angry and threw a crystal ball at Tristan knocking him out cold, he than conjured up a big crystal ball and freeing Desiree. He noticed when she came out she looked weak he picked her up and disappeared taking her to the healer.

Jareth walked into the study, Marissa quickly stood up worried noticing how tired Jareth looked.

"Desiree how is she?" Marissa asked

"Poisoned, but the healer is healed her, she is just resting there for a few moments" Jareth told her

"Oh Jareth I was so worried" Marissa said that flung herself in Jareth's arms

Desiree walked out of the healer's room, and went to go find Sarah; she walked into her parents' bedroom. And noticed it was empty the closets were open clothes scattered on the floor. Her brother was gone; she looked on the bed and noticed a note. Desiree read it and got scared.

"Oh no" she said and ran to find her father

Desiree walked in the study when she opened the door surprised her and disgusted her.

Her mother was on her back on the desk her dress pulled down so her bare breasts were showing her father kissing her mother's neck, he was fondling her breasts with his hands, her head was tipped back and she was moaning her legs wrapped around his waist both still fully clothed.

Desiree cleared her throat very loudly, Jareth quickly stood up and straightened his clothes, and Marissa quickly sat up and pulled her dress up.

"Now I can see why Sarah left" Desiree said meanly

"What?" Jareth said shocked

Desiree handed him the note, than crossed her arms over her chest looking very mad. Marissa just stood there. Jareth took the note and opened it.

_Dear Jareth,_

_If you're reading this, then of course it means I am gone. I took Jareth with me; we are going to stay above ground with my parents for a while. I took what I needed I will be back for the rest. I couldn't sleep, so I walked into the study and saw you kissing Marisa, it was right before you told me about Desiree. I know that you will probably pick Marissa over me, so I am making it easy for you; I left so now you don't have to break my heart. Instead I broke yours again, this time I am not sorry for it. Please don't come to see me, just leave me alone._

_Sarah_

Jareth noticed that the note was stained with tears, Jareth started to cry.

"I'll leave you alone" Marissa said and vanished

"Nice going dad, hurt the one woman who truly loves you" Desiree said and left

Sarah was sitting in her old room on her bed, back against the headboard crying, she was even holding the doll of the goblin king in her hands. Jareth was asleep in the cradle next to her bed.

Sarah threw the doll across the room "I wish I never met the goblin king"

"Be careful what you wish for, it might come true"

Sarah turned her head and saw Desiree leaning sadly against her vanity chair.

"I guess you're happy now" Sarah said swinging her legs around to sit on the bed

Desiree walked over and sat on the bed next to Sarah

"Why would you think that?" Desiree asked

"Cause you finally got what you wanted, your parents back together" Sarah said sadly

"I guess that is what every girl wants, didn't you" Desiree said

"Yeah I did, but then when I knew it wasn't going to happen I stopped wishing for it" Sarah said

"Me too" Desiree said than she looked sadly at Sarah "I am happy with the way things are now"

"But they were kissing" Sarah said sadly standing up

"I know that, but I found them in a worse position" Desiree said than quickly covered her mouth

Sarah turned around "what were they having sex?" she asked sadly

"Probably if I didn't walk in" Desiree told her truthfully

"See it's over" Sarah said sliding down to the floor crying

Desiree sat next to Sarah with her arm around her

"I should've let Jareth kill me when he had the chance, than I couldn't feel this way"

"Sarah no, this isn't your fault men are pigs" Desiree told her

"Yeah" Sarah agreed

"Also it just seems strange, that after 16 years my mom finally comes out in the open" Desiree said

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked

"All the balls I have been to my whole life, I have never seen my mother or Tristan, at any of them, than all of a sudden they come to this one, to celebrate Jareth being born. It doesn't add up" Desiree told her

"Do you think your father could be in danger?" Sarah asked

"Possibly" Desiree said

"Maybe you should warn him" Sarah said

"Warn who" a male voice said

Both Sarah and Desiree turned around and saw Jareth standing there, with the same outfit Sarah first met him in and a cold look on his face.

"Papa" Desiree said scared

"Leave us Desiree, my wife and I have to talk" he said coldly

Desiree looked at Sarah, she nodded her head at her, and Desiree disappeared back at the castle

"What do we have to talk about?" Sarah asked crossing her arms over her chest

"Us" he told her

"What about us?" Sarah asked

"I won't let you leave me" Jareth told her firmly

"You kissed another woman, and according to Desiree you almost had sex with her, that's cheating Jareth" Sarah said and turned her back from him

Jareth quickly went up to Sarah grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him

"Ouch… you're hurting me" Sarah said and yanked her arm out of his grip

"Sorry" he apologized

Sarah started rubbing her arm, she noticed it was red, and was afraid that maybe he was going to start beating her for leaving him. Or going to beat her to try to make her stay with him. She backed away from him.

"Sarah I would never strike you, I love you" he told her

She looked sadly at him "I love you too"

Jareth grabbed her and pulled her too him kissing her, she wrapped her arms around him moaning. Then she remembered what she was doing and pushed him away.

"You don't just get to kiss me, and think that it makes up for that" she told him sadly crying

Jareth moved back sadly "Sarah we are not done are we?" Jareth asked sadly

"I don't know, I need time to think" she told him sadly

Jareth started to cry; Sarah walked over and picked him up.

"It's okay honey" Sarah sat on her bed with him in her arms. She looked down at her son, than up at Jareth. Who was smiling at the baby in her arms.

"Maybe you should leave" she said to Jareth

He looked up at her his smile vanished replaced by a cold mask "Sarah"

"Don't just go" she told him

"Fine" Jareth said angry

After Jareth left Sarah fed her son.

Jareth appeared in his throne room sitting in his chair. His leg over the arm, He was looking in his crystal ball, he saw himself dancing with a fifteen year old Sarah singing to her, than at the ball hugging her as the music was playing. He threw the ball against the wall and it shattered.

"Papa" Desiree said sadly

"What do you want?" he said annoyed

"I wanted to talk to you" Desiree said

"Can't it wait" Jareth said

"No papa it can't" she told him

He stood up

"What is it?" he asked

"It's about mother" Desiree said

"What of her" he said

"Don't you find it weird that after sixteen years, she shows up now" Desiree said

"Yes I find it a little strange" he told her

"Maybe we should find out exactly why she is here" Desiree said

"Maybe I could answer that for you" a voice said from behind them

Jareth and Desiree turned around and saw Stella leaning against the door

"What do you want Stella?" Jareth asked

"Come with me or your precious Sarah dies" Stella said

"You don't have her she is in the aboveground" Desiree told her

"Oh no, check your crystal goblin king" Stella told him bored playing with her long black finger nails

Jareth conjured a crystal "show me Sarah" he saw Sarah in a cage the same one Desiree was in. the crystal ball disappeared

"Okay I'll go with you" Jareth said

"The girl too, this concerns her too" Stella said

"Fine" Jareth said

They all disappeared with Stella


	21. Chapter 20 Who Is Marissa?

A/N: like I said there is more twist and turns coming up. I hope you like this story.

Warning Character Death: just thought I would warn you.

Chapter Twenty

Who Is Marissa?

Stella, Jareth and Desiree appeared in the same dungeon that Desiree was kidnapped in and now the same cell that had Sarah in it.

"Sarah" Desiree said running to the cage

"STOP!" Stella yelled

Desiree turned around to look at Stella

"You can free your precious Sarah, after I tell you about Marissa" Stella said

Desiree walked back up to them to stand next to her father and face Stella with him.

"So talk" Jareth said getting impatient

Stella looked at Jareth noticing he didn't seem like himself, he was distant looking, and dizzy, Stella smiled at him.

"Your magic rejecting my spell" Stella said

"What spell?" Jareth asked confused

"My enchantment spell" Stella told him smiling

"You put an enchantment spell on me" Jareth growled

"Wouldn't be the first time, that was why you couldn't resist me and why you cheated on your precious Sarah, I hope I didn't cause your marriage to end" Stella said wickedly

"What are you talking about?" Jareth asked confused

"I am Marissa" Stella told them

Desiree opened her mouth in shock ready to say something but no sound came out.

"Your Marissa I don't believe you" Jareth told her

"Oh no" Stella said waved her hand in front of her face and turned into Marissa

"She had bruises on her face" Jareth told her

Stella smiled and waved her hand over her face, there were bruises, and she waved her hand back the bruises disappeared. Stella turned back into herself.

"Illusions my dear" Stella said smiling wickedly

"You're my mother "Desiree said with a look on her face that said she was going to be sick.

"I might have given birth to you, but no I am not your mother, and I don't want to be, I already have two brats I don't need a third" Stella told her

"Then why have children?" Desiree asked

"Well Tristan wanted kids, and your father wanted one, so I thought what the hell" she told her

Stella was a lot different looking than Desiree; Stella had jet black hair pulled back in a high ponytail, a leather halter top, her midriff bare, she had leather pants on and boots, and leather gloves that go half way up her arm. Her eyes are almost black.

"So you just gave me away" Desiree said

"Yes, you were too good and too pure, it made me sick reminded me of my sister Marigold" Stella said

"What happened to her?" Jareth asked crossing his arms over his chest, glad that the spells has worn off.

"I'm not sure she disappeared eighteen years ago, I was all set to kill her and all her belongings and herself were gone" Stella told them

"Why were you going to kill her" Sarah asked

Stella looked at Sarah cruelly "Jealousy and revenge mostly"

"Why?" Desiree asked

"Marigold was a princess, and half fae, so she was very powerful, I am just an immortal sorceress, I don't have any special powers, I was born with some, but not a lot, Fae are always more powerful especially if they are born of royalty. So yes I was jealous and yes I wanted her dead and she would be too, if she didn't disappear" Stella rambled on angrily

"How was your sister born a princess and not you?" Desiree asked curiously

"She is from my mother Madrid and Jareth's father King Edwin" Stella told them

"How?" Jareth asked confused

"My mother really loved your father; your father like you was under a spell, to make him think that he also loved her. They had Marigold; my mother loved her and adored her, even though she was pure, good and kind, unlike me" the sorceress told them

"So I have a sister" Jareth said taking in all the information, he couldn't believe what he was hearing

"Yes, we both share a half-sister" Stella told him

"Who was your father?" Desiree asked curious

"My father was my mom's mentor Damien, he raped my mother and I was born, he wouldn't let her get rid of me, he is the only one that ever cared about me" Stella told them

"What happened to Madrid?" Jareth asked

"You never knew this?" Stella asked Jareth just gave her a annoyed look she continued "your mother killed my mother" she told him

"Why?" Jareth asked

"Madrid killed your father, so I had Madrid executed" Said Arlene calmly walking into the dungeon

They all looked surprised to see her standing there.

"You told me father died in the war" Jareth said

"I had to tell you that, or you would've started a war" his mother told him

"Why did Madrid kill my father?" Jareth asked

"Because your father wouldn't leave me for her, and since she killed a king I had no choice but to execute her" Arlene told him

"You had no choice, YOU HAD NO CHOICE" Stella said as her voice got louder with the last part "I bet you bitch"

"Stella dear please calm down" Arlene told her

"I hate you" Stella hissed through her teeth "TRISTAN!" Stella yelled

Tristan came out of the shadows behind Arlene, before anyone could get to the queen or to Tristan; he quickly grabbed Arlene roughly and sliced her head off with the sword in his hand. Her body fell to the ground.

Desiree turned her head, Jareth pulled her in his arms, and Sarah still in the cage turned her head away. Tristan and Stella stood there laughing wickedly. Jareth gently pushed his daughter away from him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled furiously

"What are you going to do Jareth, your losing all your family" Stella said bitterly

"Marcus" Jareth called

A tall muscular guy came from around the corner with long shoulder length hair, he looked to be over 6 feet tall.

"Yes sir" Marcuse asked in a deep voice

"Please have your army take care of my mother, and arrest those two and take them to my mother's dungeon" Jareth told him

"My pleasure" Marcus told him

After they left Jareth got Sarah out of the cage

"Thank you" Sarah said

Not really sure what to do or say to him

"You're welcome" Jareth said acting awkward

Desiree stood there looking at them "oh my god the spell wore off, no one cheated on anyone it was a spell, just kiss and make up already. I am getting really sick of always having to get you two back together, it shouldn't be this hard. You love each other" Desiree told them rambling

Jareth and Sarah looked at her smiling

"Don't look at me, just kiss already" Desiree told them

Jareth pulled Sarah gently toward him and kissed her passionately.

Desiree watched smiling at them for a moment until tongues were involved and hands started touching in naughty places.

"Oh gross get a room" Desiree said and walked away "I guess they are back together"

Jareth and Sarah pulled apart smiling following Desiree out of the dungeon

"I'm really sorry about your mother" Sarah told him seriously

"She will be missed by all, and they can all tell her that, at her funeral tomorrow" Jareth told her

"I guess we should pick up Jareth and go home" Sarah told him

"I've been thinking maybe we should call Jareth junior" Jareth told her

"Why you wanted to name him after you" Sarah told him

"But it is confusing" Jareth said

"Then we probably should've named him something else" Sarah told him

"I liked having him named after me" he told her

"Fine, we will call him junior" she told him laughing

A/n: sorry to kill her off, but my stories basically write themselves. But like I said more to come, I am hoping to have two more of this story written up and published in the next couple of days. Also I hope I got all the mistakes in here, I have been sick for the past couple of days and not really paying attention to anything I do. So maybe you can try to forgive me just this once.


	22. Chapter 21 It's Not Easy Saying Goodbye

A/N: I hope to answer a lot of peoples questions about some characters as the chapters go, think of this story as a movie there are a lot of questions but you have to keep reading until you get the answers, anything I didn't answer that you want answered let me know, cause it might mean that I forgot or it's not coming up yet.

Chapter 21

It's Not Easy Saying Goodbye

It's never easy to say goodbye to someone that was always there for you, no matter what, who loved you for you. And it breaks your heart to say goodbye to them, and this is the moment where you have to be strong for yourself and the people around you.

Even though today was a sad day for everyone who loved Queen Arlene, the sun shined bright, just as if she was looking down on everyone smiling.

Every kingdom was there talking and crying to other guests, Sarah, Desiree and Junior were there talking to other guests, Sarah held her son Junior close to her a she cried and put her arm around Desiree who was crying hard. Jareth was nowhere to be found.

Jareth walked up to Marcus who was guarding the prisoners in the dungeon. "Marcus go to my mother's funeral, I am sure she would want you there" he told him

Marcus bowed his head and walked away.

Jareth walked up to the cage and looked at them in a way that if he could he would wish them dead right there.

"What are you going to do with us?" Stella asked her voice quivered

Jareth just stared at them not saying a word, he started spinning a crystal on his finger tip, they were watching him, and not sure what he planned to do, than Jareth held out the crystal ball towards them. "How would like to be fed your nightmares for the rest of your life" Tristan and Stella both moved away from the bars, Jareth watched them and laughed insanely. They both got scared they never saw him like this before.

"Jareth your insane" Stella said in fear

She was scared for herself and Tristan, not sure what he would do to them, especially if he was insane.

"That's what happens when you lose someone you love, you go insane with grieve" he smiled wickedly at them and his eyes flicked to black than back again.

"Either kill us Jareth, or go away" Tristan said in a bored tone

Stella elbowed him hard in the ribs, and he looked at her annoyed, Jareth smiled at them wickedly.

"I have a better punishment for both of you" he told them

Stella and Tristan looked at each other In fear, than back to Jareth again, Jareth waved his hand and the cage door flew off, Jareth stored in the cell and grabbed them and touched there wrists and connected them with magical handcuffs, than he pulled them both out roughly.

They tried to struggle, Jareth looked at them smiling "you can't escape fae magic" he told them than pulled them away.

They arrived at the funeral, Jareth, Tristan and Stella looked around. "What are we doing here?" Stella's voice cracked looking at all the people

Jareth growled and got in front of her pulling her to him roughly, and by the force the cuff cut into Tristan's wrists making him hiss in pain.

"I want you to look at all these people, and the pain that you caused them" he told her

Stella started to look around, than she looked at Jareth with tears in her eyes "I have children" she told him

Jareth again growled and pulled her roughly making sure to leave bruises on her upper arms "now you worry about your children"

"Please Jareth" she begged crying

Jareth looked at her smiling "give it up, you're not crying because of your children, your crying cause your scared of what I might do to you"

Stells wiped her eyes and looked him in the eyes defiant "what are you going to do to us"

"Let's just say I am going to do to you, what you did to my family" Jareth told her

Stella and Tristan looked horrified, Jareth smiled wickedly at him. Jareth than patted them both on their shoulders "enjoy your last day of freedom" and he started to walk away

"You're leaving us unguarded?" Tristan asked

Jareth stopped walking turned around and walked up to them " think of it this way, you tried to escape from the area you are in the cuffs send electric shocks throughout your body, I heard it's very painful" he smiled at them wickedly " so try to escape I dare you" he said laughed wickedly and walked away.

"Bastard" Tristan said

"We need to get out of here" Stella said

"We are sorceress, we are not anywhere near powerful as the fae" Tristan told her

Stella looked sharply at him "do you always have to be so negative"

Tristan than saw Stella put her hand on her stomach and hissed "what's wrong he asked concerned

"Family is nearby" she told him

Tristan pointed "there is Desiree"

Stella followed where he pointed she watched Jareth hug Desiree, "no it's not her, it's coming from her" she pointed to a girl in front of her with her back turned and a hood over her head, Stella walked quickly up to her dragging Tristan with him. She pulled the hood of the woman off, the woman turned around; Stella opened her eyes in shock

"Marigold" she said as her mouth dropped open

Marigold looked at her smiling" what brings you here sister"

Stella held up her wrist to her

"Oh I see, who did you kill now?" her voice was gentle and calm

"How did you know?" Stella asked

"I'm not stupid" Marigold told her

Stella studied Marigold "why do you look different?"

"When I heard you were going to kill me, I ran to the elf kingdom, they took me in, I became there queen, they turned me full elf" she told them smiling

"Then why can I still feel you?" Stella asked

"Even though I am an elf, we are still blood" she said disgustedly

Stella crossed her arms over her chest the best she could with her cuff on her arm "how did you find out I was going to kill you?"

Marigold looked at Tristan "He told me"

Stella looked at Tristan, he turned his away from Stella, and she looked pissed at him. Marigold smiled. Stella looked back at Marigold "why would he tell you"

Marigold looked at her smiling "you mean you didn't know" Stella shook her head "Tristan was in love with me" Stella looked at Tristan again with hatred "I never felt anything for him; I honestly believe you two are perfect for each other"

Stella raised her hand to swing at Tristan; they both got shocked and screamed in pain. Marigold smiled at them "magic cuffs huh"

Stella rubbed her head "what are you doing here anyway?"

"I thought I would pay my respects to Arlene, she never blamed me for mother, she was always very kind to me, she knew where I was this whole time" Marigold told her

"That bitch" Stella said

"I wouldn't say that too loud if I were you" Marigold told her and walked away towards Jareth and his family

Stella looked at Tristan he was ready to open his mouth, she put her hand up "don't talk to me right now" she turned away from him

Marcus walked up to Jareth

"I am really sorry about your mother, she was a great woman" he told Jareth

"Thank you" Jareth said and shook his hand they smiled at each other, Marcus walked away

"How did you know that Marcus was there last night?" Sarah asked Jareth who was watching Marcus sadly

"He would never let my mother go anywhere by herself" Jareth told her

"That's sweet of him" Sarah said as she took a sip of punch

"I would think so since they were lovers" Jareth told her

Sarah spit her drink out and quickly wiped her mouth, than she looked at Marcus "no wonder he is taking this hard" she saw Marcus a tall man crying she felt bad for him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" a gentle female voice said from next to them, they turned to look at who it was

"Queen Marigold, thanks so much for coming" Jareth told her smiling

"My pleasure, she was a good woman, a good queen and a good friend" Marigold said

"How long have you known my mother?" Jareth asked

"Eighteen years" Marigold said

Jareth looked at her; he felt this strange pull to her.

"I know this isn't the time for this, but I thought I should tell you, I am your half-sister" Marigold told him

Jareth smiled "I knew I always felt this connection to you, no wonder you always denied my advances"

"It wasn't appropriate" Marigold said smiling

"I see that now" Jareth said than he looked at Sarah "oh this is my wife Sarah, our son Jareth but we call him junior and my daughter Desiree"

"Very nice to meet all of you" Marigold said happily

"You too" Sarah said smiling

A young man stood next to Arlene's coffin and looked at the guests "if there is anyone who would like to say anything about queen Arlene please come up here now.

Marcus was the first to go up there he looked at Arlene's body her head was sewed back on. He kissed her lips and faced the guests. "I know it's not a secret that I am in love with Queen Arlene; we were lovers for many years, I blame myself for her death, if only I was quicker, she might still be here" Marcus said than walked to Arlene's body and saying over and over again that he was sorry he cried and walked away.

Desiree started to head up front; she looked down at her grandmother's body and kissed her forehead. She faced everyone crying "My grandmother was the greatest woman I ever known…" she paused and started crying she looked at Jareth "I'm sorry papa I can't" Jareth walked to her and hugged her tight to him "I want to thank everyone for coming, my mother would really like this, she loved and adored you all" he took Desiree back over to Sarah and Marigold

Sarah walked up to stand in front of them. She had tears pouring out of her eyes "Arlene was a great person. I loved her dearly; she was always there for me. I will miss her greatly" Sarah wiped her eyes and walked back over to Jareth he also put his arm around Sarah.

As the hours past more people said there respects, people ate and talked, Stella and Tristan looked bored.

After the service was over, Jareth and Marcus took Stella and Tristan back to the cage.

Jareth went up to the cell door "have a good night's sleep, you're gonna need it tomorrow"

"What happens tomorrow?" Stella asked

"Your execution" Jareth told her smiling they walked away and slammed the door of the dungeon shut behind them

Stella looked at Tristan "This is your entire fault"

Tristan looked at her with his mouth wide open, but didn't say anything.


	23. Chapter 22 Moving On

A/N: I want to say a big thanks to Kam wuz here for helping with editing, which people know I am not great at doing it myself. I hope everyone enjoys this story please write me anytime about anything. I have pretty good ides coming up.

Sorry I had to delete the other chapter, stupid me , I got this edited, I fixed it than, I forgot to save it and just exited out of it, I got to be more careful In the future

Chapter 22

Moving On

Aboveground

Karen wore a black dress, her hands full of trays of food before placing them on a neatly decorated dining table. Robert walked up to her with Molly in his arms, Toby standing next to him looking at the food on the table.

Karen stepped back to look at the food than up at Robert. "How does everything look?" she asked him anxiously.

"It looks good." Robert told her truthfully.

"I just want everything to look perfect," Karen said softly.

"It will be," he assured her, his tone sad.

"I just feel so bad for Jareth and Desiree, losing Arlene like that."

"When can we eat?" Toby's voice interrupted **them**.

Karen patted his head. "As soon as they get here, honey" she said.

They all felt a sudden breeze behind them and they turned around. Karen and Robert tried their best to look strong and hide their sadness. Toby ran up to Sarah and they embraced at once. When he let go of her he looked at his mother.

"They're here, can I eat now?" he asked happily

Karen smiled at him. "Yes, honey, go ahead."

Toby ran to the table. Robert followed **to **help, Molly still in his arms.

Karen hugged Sarah **as **best she could without crushing her son "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Sarah hugged her back, crying "Thanks, Karen."

Karen then moved to Desiree. As soon as Karen wrapped her arms around her, Desiree began to cry. Karen squeezed her tightly and started crying **too**. She grabbed Desiree's head gently and pulled her to face her.

"I'm really sorry for your loss. Arlene was a nice woman, and I wish I was able to know her," Karen told her.

Desiree nodded her head, woeful.

"I will always be here for you, honey," Karen said as she wiped **the** tears off Desiree's cheek and kissed her there.

Lastly, she walked over to Jareth. "I'm s**o** sorry to hear about your mother"

"Thank you, Karen," Jareth said, and they hugged each other.

Karen pulled back and told them all, "Whatever you need we are here for you."

They all thanked her and the family started eating. Sarah put her son in the playpen with Molly while they got their food. Karen walked next to Sarah, filling her plate up with food.

"How are you and Jareth doing?" Karen asked.

Sarah looked at Karen, **then** at Jareth who was talking to her father. He caughtSarah's stare** and** lifted his head to smile at her. She smiled back **before **turning back to Karen**.** "We are doing good."

"Good, I want you happy, Sarah, and I can tell that Jareth makes you very happy," Karen said

"Yes, he does" Sarah said sincerely.

They all took their plates of food and moved into the living room talking, eating and laughing. There was still sadness in the air, but they all ignored it to move on as best as they could. They all knew that Arlene would not want them to **mourn** her.

After dinner, Sarah and Desiree helped Karen clean up, leaving the guys to talk. After the table was cleaned and the dishes were washed, it was getting late, the kids were asleep. Karen and Robert hugged them goodbye, than they disappeared.

Desiree appeared in her room, going right to sleep. Sarah and Jareth appeared in their room. Sarah put Junior to bed in his basinet and started undressing for bed.

"I guess I should go talk to the prisoners," Jareth muttered darkly.

Sarah **buttoned** her shirt back up and faced him. "Right now?"

"Yes, I have to know what punishments they chose," he told her, looking worn out.

Sarah was worried about him. "Don't you think you should wait until morning? You're tired." She moved to wrap her arms around him.

Jareth embraced her back**,** looking down at her. "The faster I know what they want**," **he reasoned**, "**the faster I can discuss it with the elders."

"What are the punishments?" Sarah asked curiously

"Well, there is having them to be stuck with their nightmares until they die," he told her.

"How does that work?" she wondered.

"Well, mostly they are haunted by people they hurt or killed, until they are driven mad, and either their heart gives out or they beg for death."

Sarah grimaced, imagining the unpleasantness of the torture**.** "What are the other choices?"

"There is the execution, **of **course**, **where the person iseither beheaded or hung for their crimes." Jareth then laughed at the disgust written on her face before hecontinued. "The last is going through a trial."

"What kind of trial?" she questioned.

"It's like my Labyrinth**," **he explained**,** "but it's darker and there is a chance you could die anyway."

"How is it like the labyrinth?" Her eyes were filled with fascination.

"You have riddles to answer; you have to pick the right doors to go through…."

"Like I did," she recalled.

"Basically. Except in my labyrinth, you can't die."

"Well, then, I like your labyrinth better," she said teasingly, smiling.

"I thought you would," Jareth said, returning her smile.

Abruptly, Sarah's smile faded. Jareth looked at her with concern. "What's wrong, precious?"

"I was just thinking when I almost got beheaded," she admitted, walking out of his arms.

Jareth walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on top of hers. "But you didn't."

"No, your mother saved me," she said. "How come I never got a choice?"

"You weren't from this world**," **he told her gently**, "**so you didn't get a say."

"That's not fair."

Jareth laughed behind her, but that mood dissipated when she asked him**,** "Was it your choice to behead me?"

Jareth turned her around to face him, his gaze trapping hers. "No, it was Bethany's. I was dying."

"You weren't dying," she told him.

"Okay, I was just poisoned," he corrected.

"So, Bethany went to the elders to have me beheaded," Sarah said curiously.

"Yes," Jareth confirmed.

"That bitch," she said in outrage.

Jareth smiled and kissed her. "Go to bed and I will return to you as soon as I can," he promised.

"Okay" Sarah said grudgingly.

Jareth disappeared.

Jareth appeared in the dungeon, unnoticedby Stella and Tristan as he watchedthempace back and forth. He cleared his throat, calling their attention. They both walked up to him.

"Have you decided what you wanted?" he asked firmly.

"I don't want to die," Stella said softly.

"Whatever you choose, dear, you _will_ die," Jareth said, his voice like ice, without any sympathy.

"I don't want to die quickly," Stella clarified.

"Fine then," he said easily, "your nightmares will keep you company until you die."

Fear overtook her, reflecting on her face. Jareth _almost_ felt sorry for her. He didn't let this show. He, being the king, had dealt with situations the same as that frequently before. He knew that emotions were not allowed to mingle withcertain duties. He knew she deserve punishment, and punishment was what she wouldreceive.

Stella mustered all the courage she could to look him straight in the eyes, but** she **trembled**.** "Fine"

Jareth smiled at her, and then looked at Tristan, awaiting his answer.

"Since I am an adventure kind of guy, I chose the trial" Tristan said, smiling smugly.

"If it was up to me, I would just have you both killed right now and be done with it. Unfortunately, I have a boss to answer too. I don't want to get on their bad side." Jareth produced a crystal and started bouncing it from hand to hand. They both watched, not sure what he was going to do.

Jareth smiled wickedly then hurled the crystal at them. They ducked just in time. It smashed into the wall behind them, the sound of the shattering accompanied by Jareth's cold laughter. They both looked at him.

"I was just playing with you, it wouldn't have killed you, or hurt you, and there was no magic in it, just a normal crystal ball" he told them and disappearing back to his chambers to go to sleep with Sarah.

Stella and Tristan couldn't wait for the next day to come, so they could know their fates. Naturally, they were dreading it.


	24. Chapter 23The Trial Part One

Chapter 23

The Trial Part One

Desiree was sitting out in the garden on a bench looking around, trying to process everything that has been happening for the past couple of days, she is happy that Stella's and Tristan's trial is coming up so all this could end.

"Desiree" a soft female voice said from the side of her

Desiree looked up and saw Marigold standing there "oh, hello"

"May I join you?" Marigold asked as she gestured with her hand

Desiree looked down at the bench than up at her "sure"

Marigold sat next to her "I know everything going on is confusing for you, it's confusing for me too"

"I just wish Stella wasn't my mother" she told her sadly

"I know I wish it wasn't true either dear, but we can't change it, just like I wish my mother wasn't Madrid, but we can't pick our parents" Marigold told her

Desiree shrugged her shoulders and replied "I guess not"

Desiree looked at Marigold confused "I have a question?"

Marigold looked at her "sure ask away honey"

"I thought there was only one kingdom of elves and Bethany was the queen" Desiree told her

"Yes there is one kingdom of elves, Bethany is their queen, but they are tall elves, the elves I am queen of don't live in a kingdom. They live in the forest, they are smaller and called wood elves, and they are basically used for protecting royalty from danger. They didn't have a queen, so they made me one, and turned me into one, which is I am only a little shorter than what I normally should be" Marigold replied

"That makes sense" Desiree said

"I was hoping to spend the day with you, and hopefully you can show me around the castle" Marigold said

Desiree smiled "I would love too"

They both stood up and linked arms and walked around the garden.

Jareth's throne room

Jareth was lounging in his chair his hand over his eyes, his riding crop tapping his leg.

"I always thought a goblin king's life was hard" a male voice said

Jareth quickly stood up, looking at the visitor "Damien, I thought you died"

Damien laughed loudly "no, Jareth I just hid"

"What brings you back? Jareth asked curiously

"I heard my daughter has a trial today" he told him

Jareth lowered his head.

"I am not here for revenge; Stella is just like her mother Madrid a bitch"

Jareth raised his head looking at Damien in shock

"I am sorry Jareth I couldn't save your father from Madrid or you from Stella" Damien said

"But you raped Madrid" Jareth said

"No she seduced me, regretted and accused me of rape, so I ran away" he told him

"Why run?" Jareth asked

"You know the council here believes the females over the males" Damien said

"True" Jareth said

"You know me, I am not evil, nor am I good, I am neutral. I just help magic beings control their magic" Damien told him

"I know you helped me when I needed it" Jareth said

"And you were my most difficult student" Damien said with laughter in his voice

"Give me a break, I was just starting" Jareth told him laughing

"So is it okay to see my daughter?" Damien asked

"Sure go ahead" Jareth said

"Thanks friend" Damien said he walked away

Jareth smiled watching him leave

Stella was pacing back and forth in the cage.

"Can you please stand still" Tristan said getting agitated

Stella stopped sharply looking at him

"Aren't you at least nervous, today is our trial" Stella said

Tristan walked towards her "it wouldn't matter if I was, we are going to die, and there is nothing we can do about it"

"He's right you know, you will die one way or the other" a male voice said from in front of them

Stella and Tristan turned their heads and saw Damien standing there smiling at them.

"Daddy" Stella said happy to see him, hoping he could get her out of this

"You don't even know my Stella, and you're acting like because I am your father I could get you out of this" Damien said

"Can't you?' Stella asked hopeful

"no I can't, you are just like your mother, you never listen to warnings, look what happened to your mother, and now you are in her place, leaving behind two children" Damien told her

"My children, what will happen to them" Stella wondered

"I will raise them, and I will raise them right, correct any mistakes you gave them, the only child you did right was Desiree, you didn't raise her" he said

Stella growled from his last statement

"I plan to get to know my granddaughter, if she will me" Damien said

"Jareth would never let you near her" Stella told him angrily

"You forget my dear daughter, Jareth and I go way back, long before you were born, I was his teacher" Damien told her

Stella looked horrified

"Maybe if your mother, would've let you get to know me, you would know that, and maybe I would try to save you" Damien said

"YOU BASTARD!" Tristan shouted

Damien smiled at him, Stella looked on the verge of tears, he then looked at both of them.

"I look forward to see you at the trial" Damien told him and walked away

Tristan went up to Stella; he put his arms around her hugging her tightly to him.

THE TRIAL

Stella and Tristan stood in front of the judge and the council; everyone was there except for Desiree, Jareth JR, and Stella's daughters.

"You are accused of kidnapping and murder, how do you plea" the judge asked

Stella and Tristan were ready to open their mouths to reply when the judge interrupted them.

"If you lie to me, you will get a more serious punishment" the judge told them

"Guilty" the both said

"Thank you" the judge said than he looked over at Jareth "King Jareth of the Goblins, please approach the bench"

Jareth stood up and walked up to the judge "what was there choice of punishments?"

"Stella wanted her nightmares, while Tristan wanted to solve a trial" Jareth told him

The judge nodded "thank you, you may be seated"

Jareth sat down next to Sarah; she grabbed his hand and held it tightly in hers.

The judge turned to discuss with his council members sitting next to him. Everyone watching waited patiently for the outcome, Stella and Tristan looked so nervous like they wanted to crawl out of their skin.

They stopped talking, the judge looked at Stella and Tristan "we have decided your punishment" the judge told them

Stella and Tristan raised their heads to look at him "you both will be executed tomorrow"

Everyone in the room gasped in horror.

Jareth quickly stood up "I thought the punishment was mine to make, and you just had to agree or disagree"

"King Jareth, I understand they did the most to you and your family, but we are your rulers, we make the final decision and that is what we came up with" the judge told him

Jareth looked angry at him, the judge saw this "either sit down Jareth, or you will get punished as well"

Jareth sat down next to Sarah.

"Guards take them back to their cells" the judge said

The guards roughly grabbed Stella and Tristan out of the room, the judge and the council left the room, than the crowd left.


	25. Chapter 24 The Trial Part Two

Chapter 24

The Trial Part Two

Jareth and Sarah got back to their chambers; Sarah could see that he was furious, so she waited until he calmed down before talking. She heard him talking to himself angrily while pacing back and forth.

"Why bother even asking me what their punishments were, if you weren't going to do them, I hate this council, they never cared for me or what I say anyway, those bastards" he growled than looked at Sarah

His anger melted away, and his face grew softer as he looked at her lovingly, Sarah smiled at him, Jareth strolled up to her smiling sexily, he pulled her to him gently and hugged her tight. She hugged him back equally tight.

Jareth pulled back from her, he put his hands on her face, holding her head in his hands smiling at her, she smiled back at him, he moved closer to her, kissing her passionately, she kissed him back the same; he started to push her gently to the bed with his body. As Sarah fell onto the bed laughing, Jareth was just about to go towards her, when their son started crying. Jareth pouted at Sarah, she giggled at him, she pushed him gently away, she walked over to the bassinet, picked up their son gently, Jareth watched her with a loving smile on his face.

As soon as Sarah picked him up, he cooed in her arms.

"Did you just miss your mommy?" Sarah asked the child in her arms

The child smiled at her, Jareth walked over to them, he looked at his son in amazement

"I can't believe how big he is getting already"

"Well that is what babies do, they grow" she told him

Jareth laughed at her "I know that is what they do"

Their son acted a bit restless in Sarah's arms, she started to hum to him, and the child's head dropped down to Sarah's shoulder and fell asleep, she put him back gently in the bassinet.

Sarah sat back down next to Jareth, he held her hand lovingly, he bent his head towards her and started kissing her neck, she leaned into him moaning, he hand reached behind her unbuttoned her dress, when the buttons were loose, he let go of her hand grabbing the dress at the shoulders and softly pulling it down her arms. Sarah shivered as the cool air brushed against her bare skin.

Sarah laid back on the bed, so he could slip the dress off of her, he then climbed on top of her. She was left only in her slip, he was still dressed. Jareth again proceeded to kiss her exposed skin, she giggled from the softness of his lips, and moan from the pleasure of it.

Jareth started to strip her of her clothes in haste, she chuckled at his display. When she was completely nude, and he was still between her legs, she sat up taking his clothes off, helped her remove them in a hurry. He joined her on the bed between her legs again and on top of her, she wrapped her legs around him, squeezing him gently to her, and by doing that cause him to slip inside of her, they both moaned at the contact, he wrapped his arms tightly around Sarah, they both kissing each other, his hands started to roam her naked body, starting at her breasts, squeezing them, rubbing them, Sarah was moaning more, and moving so more of him slid into her, both of their bodies moving frantically against each other.

After they were done, Jareth rolled off of her, to lie next to her, both were breathing hard. Sarah and Jareth cuddled up with each other and fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Sarah woke up to find Jareth looking in the mirror getting dressed, she smiled sleepily at him.

"Why are you up so early?"

Jareth turned around to look at her "did you forget. Today is the trial"

"Oh right, I don't have to go do I?"

Jareth walked over to her and sat down on the bed in front of her. "Of course not" he kissed her on the lips quickly "now go back to sleep, you have a baby to take care of" he pecked her lips, stood up and walked out of the room.

Jareth walked into the court room, Damien met up with him.

"Where is your beautiful wife, I was hoping to see her again?" Damien asked as he looked around

"I thought it best if she stayed home, she doesn't need to see this, since it almost happened to her. Also she has our child to take care of"

"Sarah almost got beheaded" Damien said shocked

"Yes"

"What happened?"

"It's a long story" Jareth told him

"Please be seated" a voice said

Jareth and Damien took a seat next to each other. The judge and his jury took a seat, the guards brought out the prisoners. They pushed them in front of the judge.

"Please your honor don't do this" Stella pleaded

The judge looked at both of them "you two and your families have caused enough trouble in this kingdom. I am not going to give you second chances I am sick of all the complaints from everyone about you two. So I am putting an end to it now"

Tristan crossed his arms over his chest, the best he could do with hand cuffs on "what complaints?" he asked in annoyance

The judge grabbed a handful of letters "would you like me to read all of them"

Tristan shook his head "no your honor"

"Guards if you would" the judge said with a motion of his hand

The guards roughly grabbed Stella and Tristan and brought them to their knees. They pushed their heads down on a block of wood, they both groaned from the rough contact.

The guards lifted the axes and in one swift movement, theirs heads were taken completely off, some people cheered some got sick, and some booed, others just got up and walked away.

Jareth and Damien left the court and went back to the goblin king's castle.

At The Castle

Desiree was sitting on a bench outside, watching Sarah sitting on a blanket under the tree, her son lying in front of her on his belly playing with toys in front of him. He was making happy sounds and kicking his legs, Sarah smiled, and Desiree laughed.

Desiree felt someone sit down next to her; she turned her head she saw jackal sitting next to her.

"You weren't at court today" he said concerned

"Well I really didn't want to watch my so called mother get be headed" she told him

"I understand" he says

Desiree studied him and noticed that he looked nervous

"Is everything okay"? She asked worried

Jackal nodded smiling at her than dropped down to his knees in front of her, this caught Sarah's attention.

"Jackal what are you doing?" she asked anxious

"How long have we known each other?" he asked as he took her hands in his

She looked down at her hands in his, than looked back up at him "our whole life"

"I know we are not courting, but we do have feelings for each other" she nodded her head in agreement, he continued "and I know what I want, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life" he took a deep breath, Desiree did the same, then continued to look him in the eyes, again he continued "Desiree will you marry me?"

Desiree looked fidgety; he looked upset that she will reject him. Desiree looked over at Sarah, who was smiling big at her, than she looked at Jackal "yes I will marry you"

Sarah had Junior on her lap, and started to clap her hands he copied her, Desiree laughed, then leaned forward and hugged him, he hugged her back. They then pulled apart; he put a beautiful diamond ring on her finger. She looked at it smiling hugely. "I made that for you, I couldn't ask you, until this ring was perfect"

"It's beautiful" she told him

Sarah walked over to them "Sarah I am getting married" Desiree said as she showed Sarah her ring

"I am so happy for you, that is so beautiful" Sarah says as she hugs Desiree without squeezing her son

They let go looking at each other "now you have to tell your father"

Desiree's face fell from happy to fearful.

"Tell me what" a male husky voice said from behind them

They all turned around, they saw Jareth standing there with Damien. Desiree looked from Sarah to Jareth nervously.


	26. Chapter 25 Telling Daddy

Chapter 24

Telling Daddy

A/N: here is another chapter, I hope you like it.

Jareth crossed his arms over his chest, he looked at everyone "well, what is going on?"

Desiree gulped and walked slowly towards her father "now papa please don't be angry"

Jareth started looking at his daughter worried "why would I be angry"

"Jackal has asked me to marry him" she tells him gushing with happiness

Jareth's face was emotionless, and then he frowned and turned around and walked away.

"PAPA!" his daughter called out

Sarah frowned at his reaction and followed him, Jackal came up behind Desiree and put his arms around her waist "he will come around" he told her

Desiree nodded her head mournfully

Damien looked at Desiree and Jackal "I'm not sure how much my opinion counts for, but I am happy for you"

"Thanks Damien" she said then went up to him and hugged him, Jackal shook his hand

"You're welcome my dear, now I am going to talk some sense into your father" he told her as he walked away

Desiree turned in Jackals arms hugging him tight, her head on his shoulder, with tears coming from her eyes.

Sarah walked into the bedroom, her son in her arms asleep. She looked around the room, it was a mess, everything was around the room, a mirror was broken, her vanity was turned over on it's side, Jareth's back was turned away from her. She quickly put the baby in the bassinet, she walked up behind him.

"Jareth what happened here, it looks like a tornado hit" Sarah says

Jareth turned around to look at her, he looked furious; he scared Sarah that she backed away from him.

"The tornado was me" he told her as he was cupping his left hand in his right

Sarah studied his hand and noticed blood on it, she gently took his left hand in hers, he hissed, she looked it over "how did you do this to your hand?"

"I punched the mirror" he said calmly

"Why?" she asked gently

Jareth pulled his hand out of Sarah's roughly "my little girl is getting married"

She smiles at him "yes, I know"

"She's only sixteen years old" he told her

"She's seventeen she had a birthday remember" she tells him

"Still she's too young" he told her as plopped down on the bed upset

"Then tell her to wait a year"

"That's not the point, she will get married, have a family and forget about me" he tells her sadly putting his head in his hands

She gave him a sorrow filled smile "you think she could forget about you, Jareth no one could forget about you"

Jareth raised his head looking at her "you think so"

"Yes, because after all these years. I still couldn't get you out of my head"

Jareth beamed at her "really"

"Really, now let me take care of your hand" she said as she grabbed his hand

Jareth pulled his hand away "you forget about something my dear"

"And what is that Jareth?" she asked with her hands on her hips

"I have magic" he told her as he waved his right hand over his left healing it, then he waved his hand around the room, and it appeared the way it was before he messed it up.

"Impressive" Sarah said amazed and sat down next to Jareth on the bed

"After all these years my magic still impresses you?" he said surprised

"Yes" she told him

Jareth and Sarah sat there in silence for a moment "I think you should talk to her" Sarah spoke up

"I think that is a good idea" a male voice said from the doorway

They both looked up shocked at who was standing there "Damien what do you want?"

"Well Jareth, I think your beautiful wife has a good idea, you need to talk to Desiree" he told him sternly

"Don't know what to say" he told him as he stood up facing him

"Just tell her how much you love her, and how proud you are of her" Sarah told him also standing up with them

"She thinks the world of you Jareth, she loves you, and you are her hero" Damien told him

Jareth smiled bashfully "you are Jareth, she is always worried about what you think, and she loves you" Sarah added

"Fine I will go talk to her" he said defeated

Damien walked up to Sarah and put his arm around her "good you go do that, and I will keep your wife company" he joked

Jareth grabbed his arm off of Sarah "no, you will leave, and we will have our talk later"

"Talk. Talk about what?" Sarah asked curious

"Damien wants to be in Desiree's life, so he wanted to talk to her about it. But he wanted me to be ther. To make sure that Desiree felt safe in his presence" he told her

"Fine" Damien told him and left the room

Jareth kissed Sarah quickly and left the room.

When Jareth arrived outside, he saw Desiree in Jackal's arms crying and mumbling to him. "why can't my dad be happy for me, doesn't he know how much I love him, and his happiness means so much to me"

"He knows" Jareth said from behind them

Desiree let go of Jackal and turned around "Papa" she cried happily

"Jackal can you give us a moment alone?" he asked him kindly

"Sure" he told Jareth and walked away

"Let's sit down" Jareth said as he gestured to the bench with his hand

"Okay" she said as she sat down

Jareth sat down next to her, Desiree wiped her face and eyes with her hands, Jareth and Desiree kept staring at each other nervously. Waiting for other to start.

A/N: sorry to end it here, but I wanted their talk to happen in the next chapter, and I will get that out sometime next week. But until then review it or not, you can write me a PM anytime about anything. I am a very nice person and enjoy meeting new people to talk to.


	27. Chapter 26The Father and Daughter Talk

A/N: here is another chapter, let me know what you think, If you want too.

Chapter 26

The Father and Daughter Talk

Jareth and Desiree sat on the bench still not talking; Jareth stared at the ground a lot, while Desiree looked around the backyard at the flowers blooming.

Jareth cleared his throat; Desiree quickly looked over at him, he looked at her then down at the ground again, then back up at her "I know you never had a mother to talk to this stuff about, but I will try as best I can"

She could tell her father is nervous, but didn't know what about, and then she thought about it "uh… Papa is this about sex"

He looked sharply at her his eyes wide, he swallowed hard, and then he replied "yes it is"

Desiree giggled "I know all about sex"

He was taken aback by her answer "WHAT!"

She smiled at his reaction "don't worry, I never done it. I just read stories about it and talked to Sarah"

"Sarah was a virgin right?"

"Yes she was until you; I just meant that Sarah learned about sex in school. So she taught me"

"Has any guy ever pressured you about sex?" he asked in a fatherly protective tone

"Not here, when I lived with Sarah" she told him

"Who?" Jareth demanded

"I don't remember Sarah went to school with him, his name was Ted or Todd not sure" she tells him

"I will kill this Ted or Todd" he tells her getting angry

"No, dad you won't..." he was about to say something when she held her hand up to stop him "it was two years ago, and I used those defense moves you taught me as a kid"

Jareth beamed "I know those would come in handy"

Desiree smiled softly at him "papa, you don't have to worry about me"

Jareth put his arm around her, bringing her closer to him "I will always worry about you, you are my little girl"

Desiree's eyes started to water "Papa, you did a great job with me, now it's time for me, to go and move on and start my own family"

Jareth smiled sadly and kissed her head lovingly "you really think I did a good job?" he asked as he rested his head on top of hers

"Yes I do, I know grandmother would be very proud of you" she told him

They both thought mournfully of Arlene, she was big part of both their lives and she was gone, and they had to survive without her.

"I just want you to know that if jackal ever hurts you, or pressures you to do something you don't want to do. That I will be here for you" he told her

"I know that" smiles fondly at him "what would you do to him, if he was mean to me?"

"I would send him in the oubliette for eternity"

"Papa" Desiree said with laughter in her voice

"I mean it my princess; no one hurts my little girl"

"So any other advice you have for me?" she asked curiously

"To make a marriage work, don't let anyone interfere" he tells her

"You mean like Stella did with you" she said

"Yes, but she had me under a spell, so I had no choice"

"That bitch"

"Before you met Sarah, you were a good girl. Now you swear a lot"

"Sorry Papa, but Sarah is a good role model" she told him

"With some things" he said

Desiree laughed "I promise never to let anything or anyone come between me and Jackal. I also promise that I will not let him hurt me or treat me bad, and if he does you will punish him" she said as she held her hand up as she made her pledge

"Damn right" Jareth said laughing

They both stood up and hugged he whispered in her ear "I love you princess"

"I love you too Papa" she whispered back

Unknown to them that Sarah was watching the whole thing from their bedroom window crying at the scene before her, she watched them break apart and go their separate ways. Desiree met up with Jackal, Jareth headed back to his room.

Jareth walked in the room looking gloomy. Sarah had her back towards him hiding her face "how did your talk go?"

"You should know you watched the whole thing" he said

Sarah turned around to face him, her face red her eyes puffy "that's not fair, you weren't supposed to know that"

Jareth smiled lovingly at her and strolled up to her, wrapping his arms around her pulling her close to him, she giggled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Our talk went fine, she told me that you taught her about sex" he said

"Yes, well I was taking sex ed and she was curious about what I was learning so I told her some stuff" she said

"How old was she?" he asked curiously

"Eleven or twelve, I'm not sure" she told him

"Isn't that a little young to know about that" he replied

"Kids learn about it a lot earlier these days, and even have it at that age too" she tells him

"So who is Ted or Todd?"

Sarah looked confused for a moment then thought about it "oh Ted, he was a bit forceful with Desiree"

"Yes, I heard about that, who is he?" he says

"I took Desiree to my friend's house two years ago for a party, and Ted would not take no for an answer from Desiree. He forced himself on her, and she was great, she started to fight him, he left the party with a broken nose."

"Yes I heard about that too, I am glad my daughter, wanted to learn those self-defense moves"

"You taught her self-defense" she said in shocked tone

"Yes, she is my daughter and a princess; I wanted her to be able to defend herself, if she ever found herself in a threatening situation. I even taught her how to use a sword"

"Can you teach me self-defense?" she asked playfully

Jareth knew she meant it but was also asking in a sexual way "sure, I should anyway, you are queen"

"When can we start?" she asked a little too eager

"How about tomorrow" he said

"Great" she said

Desiree met up with Jackal, wiping the tears from her face.

"Are you okay?" Jackal asked worried

"Yes, I'm fine" she said

"Then why are you crying?"

"My father loves me" she told him

"Yes, I know that, everyone does" he told her

"Yes, but I never knew he truly did, I thought he did just because I am his daughter" she said pitifully

"What made you finally realize that he truly loves you?" he wondered

"He threatened to punish you, if you ever hurt me, if he truly didn't love me. He never would have did that" she says sniffling

Jackal swallowed hard "he threatened to punish me"  
>"yep don't worry, he won't though" she comforted him<p>

He studied her "what else is bothering you?"

She sighed loudly and spoke "I think I am breaking my father's heart, by getting married and leaving him"

"He will get over it; he will have to realize someday, that you are a big girl. And you need to get on with your life" he tells her

"I think he knows that, but he is not ready to let me go yet" she said

"I understand you are a big part of his life, it has been only the two of you for a very long time" he said

"And my dad has been the only man in my life, and now you are" she started to cry

Jackal put his arms around her "are you saying you don't want to marry me because of your father"

Desiree looked up at him wiping her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck "no, I just wish it was easy to leave my father"

Jackal kissed her and hugged her tight, she cried against him. He understood how hard it is for both Desiree and Jareth, they were all they had for years, since Desiree was two. Even though Jareth has Sarah and their son, Desiree is still a really big part of his life, he missed her childhood, and he made up for it when she was two, and now here she is engaged. She will be married soon, living with her husband and starting a family, and they would both have to deal with not seeing each other a lot, which would be hard to do, since they were both a constant in each other's lives, always there for each other.


	28. Chapter 27 Desiree's 18th Birthday

Chapter 27

Desiree's 18th Birthday

The Next Morning

Jareth was looking in the long length mirror, straighten his clothes, he felt arms wrap around his waist and saw Sarah's chin resting on his shoulder in the mirror.

Jareth smiled at her reflection. She smiled back at him "so any plans for Desiree's birthday?"

Jareth turned around to face her, and wrapped his arms around her; she wrapped her arms around his neck. "What did we do for her seventeenth last year?"

"We just had a small party, with friends and family" she told him

"then let's do that again" he told her he kissed her lips quickly and let go of her, walking over to the bed and putting on his brown leather jacket

"Jareth this her eighteenth birthday, it's a big one, we should have a ball or something" she tells him

Jareth turned around to look at her "fine, do what you want" he sighed and walked to the door

Sarah ran up to him grabbing his arm and turning him to face her "why are you upset?"

Jareth looked her in the eyes sadly "she is growing up way to fast, she is getting married, before I know it, she will have a family of her own, I feel like I missed out on her life, and I regret it everyday"

"Jareth you are a good father" Sarah said

"Am I?" he asked his voice rising "after I thought her mother died, I gave her to my parents to take care of for two years, I took her back, and I still ignored her" he pulled his arm out of hers and walked away quickly

Sarah felt bad for him, and at the moment realized it is probably how her dad felt, when she grew up, got married and started a family. Sarah shook her head in despair, and got dressed.

Desiree was in her bedroom talking to Esmeralda "so dear, any plans for your eighteenth birthday?"

"Sarah and I were thinking of a ball, eighteen is a big birthday according to Sarah, especially with me getting married soon" Desiree said

"I thought sixteen was a big birthday?" Esmeralda asked confused

"It is, but Sarah said at eighteen, you're celebrating adulthood" she told the maid

"I am going to miss you" the maid said crying

Desiree hugged her "don't worry I will visit all the time"

"You promise?" Esmeralda asked

"I promise" Desiree said as she picked up a blue gown and started to put it on, the maid helped her

After she was dressed, she went in search of her father. She found him in the throne room, watching his goblins play.

"Papa" Desiree cried smiling

Jareth looked at her with a fake smile; Desiree walked up to him "Papa, what's wrong?"

Jareth stood up and ignored her question "are you here about your birthday plans?"

Desiree looked at him and noticed he looked upset, she got worried "papa, are you okay?"

Jareth walked away from her "I'm fine"

Desiree pulled her dress up and ran to him, grabbing his arm, stopping him he looked at her "I know you don't like it that I grew up, but I did, I am still your little girl, I am just moving on with my life" she told him he was ready to reply when she continued "and no matter how far I go, or what happens, I will always come to you, you are my father and I love you"

Jareth had tears in his eyes he hugged "I love you too"

Desiree hugged him back crying, he then pulled apart from her and cupping her face in his hands, he used his thumbs to wipe the tears from her eyes "now princess, what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"I would like to have a ball" she told him smiling

Jareth grinned at her "then you shall have it my princess"

They hugged quickly and she ran to find Sarah.

Desiree found Sarah walking in the garden talking to Hoggle

"SARAH!" Desiree yelled out

Sarah and Hoggle stopped waiting for Desiree to catch up.

"My father said I can have a ball for my birthday" she said excitedly

"That's great Desi" Sarah told her happily

"I'm gonna leave you two alone" Hoggle told them and walked off chasing fairies

Sarah watched him leave laughing, and then she turned towards Desiree "so how do you want the ballroom decorated?"

"I thought you could help me" Desiree said

"I would love to" Sarah says

Desiree looked around the garden "where is my brother?"

"Esmeralda is taking care of him"

They continued to walk towards the ballroom chatting.

In The Ballroom-The Day of Desiree's Birthday

The ballroom was decorated in Desiree's favorite color pale blue, streamers hung from the ceiling, balloons all over; tables had pale blue covers on them, Tons of food on every table.

Desiree arrived late with her parents, little brother and Esmeralda.

She looked around the ballroom happily, it looked better then she imagined it would. She saw her friend Brianna talking to Jackal and his parents, Desiree left her parents and walked over to them.

Sarah, Jareth and Esmeralda who was holding their son walked over to the tables filled with food.

"Hello" Desiree said cheerfully

"Desiree this is a lovely party" Brianna told her grinning

"Thank you Brianna" Desiree said

Viola Jackal's mother, reached over and hugged Desiree "I am so happy, you are marrying my son"

"Me too" Desiree said smiling widely

She let go of Desiree "welcome to the family" Jackal's father Redmond said

"Thank you" she replied

Desiree watched her parents dancing and she was smiling, she finally got what she always wanted a father and mother and a sibling, and now she is getting married and going to be starting a family someday.

She danced with Jackal and ate, Jackal stared at her, she looked a little bored, since no one was paying attention to her, but Jackal. But she was happy that everyone looked like they were having fun.

Jackal grabbed her hand lovingly "come with me" he told her as he pulled her gently out of the ballroom.

They appeared in her bedroom, she was looking around nervous; she then looked at him "why did you bring me here?"

"We love each other right" he said

She nodded warily "yes"

"I think we should show each other how much" he told her

"I thought we would wait until we were married" she said

Jackal gently held her hands "we can wait if you want to"

Desiree thought for a moment, then she kissed him, he looked at her in shock "what was that for?" he asked

"I am ready to show you that I love you" she tells him still nervous, butterflies in her stomach, but she knows she is ready for this, she has never felt this way about a guy before.

He wraps his arms around her waist pulling her to him gently, he starts kissing her, when she kisses back, he kisses her more passionately and sticks his tongue in her mouth, and she repeats his movements. He starts to run his hands all over her body making her moan, he smiles at her reaction, he then moves his hands up to the back of her dress, he unzips the back of her dress, he gently pulls it down so it cascades to the floor, she is left standing there in her undergarments. He then reaches up and takes her hair clips out of her hair that formed a bun in it, letting it fall to her shoulders, she shakes her head, to help it fall into place.

"You are so beautiful, my princess" he tells her truly

She smiles shyly at him, and watches his face for his next move.

Jackal bends down to kiss her neck, while his right hand pushes her hair away from her neck, his left hand is high on her waist, she giggles at the sensations and also moans, he laughs against her skin. He moves his right hand down and his left hand up to grasp her breasts in his hands messaging them, she moans deep in her throat.

He moves his mouth back to her lips kissing her in need, she returns the kiss. He then moves his hands up to unbuckle her bra; since Sarah is such a bad influence on her she stopped wearing corsets since she's known Sarah, and Sarah doesn't wear them either.

He stared at her naked breasts, Desiree watched him, he moved towards them wrapping his mouth around one and his hand around the other, Desiree has not felt such sensations going through her, she felt weak she couldn't feel her legs. She wrapped her fingers in his dark brown hair.

He then hooked his fingers in her underwear pulling them down her legs, she was still moaning from the attention to her chest that she didn't notice. She felt him move away from her, she looked up at him worried she did something, he smiled a reassuring smile at her, he started to take his clothes off, and she started to help him.

When his clothes joined hers on the floor in a messy pile, he picked her up so her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. He carried her to the bed and gently laid her down on it. He lay gently on top of her.

"I want you" she told him breathlessly

Jackal smirked sexily at her "then you shall have me"

He gently started to enter her, she moaned at the contact and force, since she is a virgin. "Don't worry the pain will pass" he told her soothingly

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, he started to kiss her passionately again, she returned the kiss, after a couple of moments, when he started to go deeper in her, she pulled away from him "ouch" he slowed his movements and kissed her softly on the lips, she smiled at him "are you okay?" he asked

She nodded her head, he continued to go in deeper, she moaned in pain one last time, then she started to moan in pleasure, and moved her hips with his, first it was lovingly, then it turned into faster and harder movements, both screaming each other's names and moaning in pleasure.

After they were done, they laid in each other's arms snuggling.

"Happy Birthday my love" he said to her then kissed her head

She smiled against his bare chest, for a moment it was perfect until he got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" She pouted

"I should hurry up and get to the ball, I don't want our parents to worry about us" he told her

"Right" she said as she watched him hurriedly getting dressed

"Are you coming?" he asked her when he was ready to go out the door

"Give me a few minutes" she tells him

"Okay" he said he quickly kissed her on the lips and walked out of the door.

Desiree then lay back on the pillow looking up at the ceiling with a blissfully smile on her face, there was a knock at the door, Desiree sat up nervously.

"Who's there?" she asked as her voice cracked

"It's Sarah" she said from the other side of the door

Before Desiree answered her, she made sure she was completely covered with her blankets. "Come in"

Sarah walked in, she looked around the room and closed the door behind her, she saw her clothes in a messy pile on the floor, and she knew something happened, because Desiree is not a messy person. She then looked at her face she looked embarrassed her cheeks were bright red.

"Desi what happened here?"

Desiree looked down, took a deep breath, and then looked up at Sarah "if I tell you something, do you promise not to tell my father"

"I promise" Sarah said but she wondered what happened that she didn't want Jareth to know, she sat on the bed next to her, waiting patiently for Desiree to start.

Desiree looked up at the ceiling, than at Sarah "I made love to Jackal"

Sarah hung her mouth open in shock not really sure what to say" how was it?"

"It hurt at first, and then…oh my god was it good"

Sarah laughed at her "I thought you wanted to wait"

"I did, but I was ready and he was too" she told her

"I am happy for you" Sarah told her

"Please don't tell papa" she said in a low squeaky voice

"I promise I won't say a word"

A knock at the door came. Sarah and Desiree jumped.

"Who's there?" Desiree asked

"It's your father, can I come in" Jareth said from the outside of the door

"Just a minute Jareth" Sarah called from inside the room

"Sarah, what are you doing in there?"

"Helping Desiree change out of her dress" Sarah said as she quickly walked around the room, grabbing a nightgown and threw it at Desiree, who quickly changed into it, then sat calmly on the bed next to Sarah.

"You can come in now Papa" Desiree said

Jareth walked in looking at both women, who looked guilty, he looked around the room, he saw a messy pile of her clothes on the floor, and he then looked up at Desiree.

"Does clothing belong on the floor?" he asked in stern voice

"No Papa" Desiree said and quickly picking her clothing up and placing them in her hamper, then she sat back on the bed next to Sarah.

"This is for you" Jareth told her handing her a present

Desiree looked up at Jareth "papa, you didn't have to get me anything"

"I didn't" he told her, Desiree looked sad at him "it's from your grandmother"

Desiree looked down at the present in her hands depressed, then back up at her father. "We will leave you alone" Jareth said

He and Sarah hugged Desiree told her they loved her, and wished her a happy birthday, they closed the door softly behind them.

Desiree untied the ribbon on the present, and unwrapped it, she saw a box, she opened it, she saw a letter on top, and she read it out loud.

_Dear Desi,_

_If you are reading this letter, it means I am dead. I am really sorry I can't be with you on your eighteenth birthday, I know it's a very important age, you are finally an adult, I wish you all the happiness in the world, I know you will do great in whatever you do. I have left you inside a present for you, and also my diary, for you to get to know me better, I hope what you read will not change your opinion of me. I love you with all my heart my darling girl._

_Love Your Grandmother_

_Arlene_

Desiree wiped her eyes, she opened a small box, it contained a locket, and much like the one Sarah gave her that she still wears all the time. She opened it up; on one side was a picture of her as a young girl with her grandparents, the other side was a picture of her not so long ago with Sarah and Jareth. She smiled at both pictures lovingly, running her fingers over the pictures; she closed it up and brought it to her lips kissing it. "I miss you grandmother and grandfather" she then placed it over her head where it joined her other locket around her neck.

She picked up a leather bound book, running her fingers over the soft leather, she opened it up skimming it, and she stopped when she saw a passage about Stella. She read it, and then looked up angry "my grandmother knew the whole time, that Stella was really my mother, knowing that she was pretending to be Marissa. But she couldn't tell my father, or Stella would kill him" Desiree thought about it for a moment

"My grandmother did it to protect my father" she said more understanding she continued to read

Sarah and Jareth were in there room getting undressed, when a baby with dark brown hair appeared in Jareth's arms. Sarah and Jareth looked down at the baby, it was a girl.

"Where did she come from?" Sarah asked

Jareth looked down at the child "someone wished her away"

"She looks familiar" Sarah said

Jareth looked down at the child "I noticed that too"

"Wait a minute" Sarah said she walked over to the nightstand drawer opening it, she took out a photo album, and she took a picture out and brought it over to Jareth.

"Just what I thought it's Molly"

He looked at the picture "who wished her away?"

They thought for a moment and both said "Toby"


	29. Chapter 28 The Secret

A/N: here is a new chapter I hope you like it.

Chapter 28

The Secret

"That boy needs to be taught a lesson" Jareth said sternly

"Maybe he didn't mean too" Sarah said

"Well if he meant to or not, it shouldn't have happened" Jareth told her

"Let's go talk to him" she said

Jareth agreed they took Molly to Esmeralda to take care of; Jareth and Sarah appeared in Molly's room. They saw Toby looking around the room for something.

"Looking for something" Jareth's voice bellowed

Toby quickly stopped and faced them, they could see he was trembling it was fear and nervousness.

"No" Toby said quietly

Sarah looked at Jareth, who was looking at Toby trying to scare him. Sarah kneeled down before Toby.

"Toby, what did you do with Molly, and where are dad and Karen?" she asked gently

"Mom and dad went out, they left me with the girl down the street" he lip started to quiver "I didn't mean to wish her away, but everyone likes her better than me, they pay more attention to her then me"

Sarah gave Toby a sad smile "Toby that is not true, they love you too, it's just that Molly is so little, she needs more attention. She's not like you, she can't do things for herself, and she needs help" she explained to him

"I am sorry, I was just sad, I didn't mean it Sarah" he told her crying

"Toby, we know, but remember wishes are a powerful thing" she said

Toby nodded his head wiping his face

"You're lucky I don't make you go through the labyrinth, maybe next time I will" Jareth told him with anger in his voice

Toby looked afraid and kept his head down, Molly appeared in Sarah's arms, and Sarah kissed her forehead and laid her gently in the crib. Molly yawned and closed her eyes, letting sleep claim her, Sarah smiled down at her with love.

Before they vanished Sarah looked at Toby "please don't wish Molly away again, instead call us"

Toby nodded his head sadly and they vanished.

Sarah and Jareth appeared back in his room "do you think he learned his lesson?"

"I hope so, if it happens again, I will make him solve my labyrinth" Jareth told her

"You're going to make a seven year old, go in your labyrinth alone?" Sarah asked

"If it will teach him a lesson, then yes" Jareth said

Sarah smiled at him, not sure if he was serious or just saying that to scare her, like he scared Toby. But she really believed he wouldn't wish his little sister away again.

One Week Passed-Two Days before Desiree's Wedding

Toby hasn't wished Molly away or contacted Sarah yet.

Sarah knocked on Desiree's bedroom door "come in" Desiree said in a low voice

Sarah walked in with a tray of food "I heard you haven't been feeling good for the past couple of days?"

Desiree nodded her head looking pale "I brought you some food" Sarah said as she put the tray in front of her

The smell of the food was strong well a stronger odor to it than normal, it started to make Desiree nauseous, she quickly pushed the tray away, it landed on the floor, food going everywhere, she ran for the bathroom.

Sarah heard gagging from behind the closed door; Sarah smiled because she knew what was wrong with her. Sarah then heard the sink water turn on and spitting, then Desiree came out slowly looking paler then she was before.

"Have you seen the healer?" Sarah asked worried

Desiree leaned against the bathroom door "no it's just a cold; it will be over soon, besides I don't want my dad to worry over a little cold"

Sarah sat on the bed with a sneaky smile "I don't think it's a cold"

Desiree looked horrified "what is it, what's wrong with me, am I dying" she rushed out

"Desi when was your last period?" Sarah asked curious

"Why do you need to know that for?" Desiree asked puzzled

"Answer the question"

Desiree thought for a moment "it's been awhile" she looked at Sarah's face and saw the way she was staring at Desiree, a look that said she knew a secret, which made Desiree uncomfortable.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked anxious

"Nothing, I think you're pregnant" Sarah told her

Desiree opened her mouth to say something then closed it; she sat next to Sarah in a daze. Sarah watched her, her mouth was hung open, her eyes wide and not blinking, Sarah waved her hand in front of her face. Desiree closed her mouth and blinked.

"My father is going to kill me… no wait he is going to kill Jackal then me"

Sarah chuckled "your father is not going to kill anyone, he might be upset, but I don't think he will kill anyone"

Desiree took a deep breath; she then turned to Sarah, the nervousness shone on her face "what am I going to do?" Desiree asked

"We are going to see the healer, then go from there" Sarah told her

Desiree nodded her head, Sarah helped her stand up, and since she wasn't moving it was almost like she was paralyzed.

Sarah and Desiree arrived at the healers.

The healer bowed "Queen Sarah, what can I do for you?"

"Arland, I need you to do a check up on Desiree, I think she might be pregnant" Sarah told him

"Very well my queen" he said

"Is there some way my father cannot know about my visit?" Desiree asked

"I'm sorry princess, but the king must know of everyone who sees me" Arland told her apologetic

Desiree's face fell in despair "fine"

Arland and Desiree walked into the back room, while Sarah waited in the front for them to return.

Moments later

Desiree joined Sarah "I just have to wait for the results"

Desiree waited nervously pacing back and forth, while Sarah waited with her calmly.

Arland came out, Desiree and Sarah rushed over to him "well?" Desiree asked impatiently

"You are pregnant my princess" Arland told her

Desiree just stood there not sure what to say or do "thank you Arland" Sarah said

Arland bowed his head and walked away leaving them alone.

Sarah then looked at Desiree waiting for her reaction.

Desiree looked at Sarah emotionless "I'm pregnant"

"Yes you are"

Desiree's eyes went wide "my father is going to find out"

Sarah knew that Desiree didn't want her father to hear it from the healer; she wanted to be the one to tell him.

"I'm on it" Sarah said leaving her and finding Jareth

Sarah finally found him in his study sitting at a desk looking over papers, wearing his spectacles, she smiled fondly at him. She noticed a goblin coming from the opposite way carrying something; she blended into the dark shadows.

The goblin walked in putting the stack of papers on his desk, Sarah watching from the doorway.

"What is this?" Jareth asked him

"Memos from the healer" the goblin replied

"Damn" Sarah whispered under her breath

"Leave them" Jareth ordered

The goblin bowed his head and left, Sarah blended again into the shadows, after the goblin was out of sight, she stood in the doorway, he stood up walking to the other end, watching him go through the papers.

"Hello sexy" her voice purred huskily

Jareth dropped the stack of papers on the floor, being caught off guard. He turned around and looked at Sarah.

"Did you want something?" he asked as his voice shook

"Yes, you" she said going towards him her hips swaying more than usual, he swallowed hard

"Sarah I am very busy, I have all this to go through" he said as he was breathing hard and pointing to his desk.

Sarah walked up to him and pressed her body against him hard, his eyes opened wide, it surprised him the way Sarah was acting. Sarah was kicking the memos from the healer under his desk.

"Did I ever tell you how hot you make me, when you wear those glasses?" she said sexily

Jareth shook his head, Sarah reached her hand to his glasses pulling them off of his face gently "Sarah are you okay?" he asked concerned

"I'm fine" she told him

"Maybe we can continue this later, I have a lot of work to get done, and there are deadlines" he tells her as he put his glasses back on and bent down to pick up the papers off the floor

"But I missed you" she pouted

Jareth stood up looking at her unhappily "I know I miss you too"

Jareth then walked past her to sit at his desk, Sarah sighed deeply it wasn't working out the way she planned.

Sarah smiled she got an idea, she walked over to him, pulled his chair out from the desk, he was ready to say something to her, when she sat down on the desk in front of him, she took her shoe off one foot and rubbed her bare foot against his crotch.

Jareth closed his eyes at the feel of it, then brought himself back to reality, and took her foot out of his lap "Sarah what the hell are you doing!" he shouted at her

Sarah put her shoe back on, and got up from the desk looking angry "I'm sorry that I love you so much that I wanted to show you" she cried

Jareth pouted at her "I'm sorry, maybe later"

Jareth then looked down at the papers in front of him, he saw his daughter's name, and he read it. Sarah could tell by the look on his face that he found it.

"Damn" she whispered to herself

Jareth stood up fast knocking his chair over, he took his spectacles off and put his fingers on the bridge of his nose he closed his eyes. He opened them and removed his fingers.

"Did you know about this?" he accused her as he held up the paper

Sarah nodded her head afraid.

"Is this what this little display was?" he questioned as he motioned his hand around the room

Sarah nodded her head

"Why were you trying to keep from this?" he asked worried with anger in his voice

"I was trying to protect her, she didn't want you to find out this way" Sarah told him mournfully

"She is my daughter" he said looking at her, she had her head down "MINE!" he yelled Sarah jumped out of fear looking up at him "she is not yours"

"I know, Jareth" she said as her voiced trembled with dread

"Don't ever, EVER, try to hide something from me that has to do with my daughter" he told her angrily

Sarah was about to say something when his hand shot up to stop her "and that display in here early disgusted me, you are not a slut, so don't act like one"

She held her head down in shame and he stormed out of the room, after he left she let the tears fall, then wiped her eyes and followed him, knowing that he would go to find Desiree.


	30. Chapter 29 Desiree's Wedding

A/N: this is a pretty long chapter and near the end not really sure how many chapters are left to go, but I know the ending is not far. So I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter 29

Desiree's Wedding

Jareth knocked on Desiree's door

"Come in" her voice low behind the door

Jareth walked in, Desiree looked scared and moved back on the bed that her back hit the wall.

"Papa" she said her voiced cracked

Jareth stood in front of her, he noticed how small she looked her legs crossed, and she was holding a stuffed bear in her arms hugging it tight to her chest. He remembered he gave that to her for her fifth birthday, she looked so much like a little girl, looking at him with wide blue eyes, almost like a scared child who got caught doing something she shouldn't have done.

He walked around her childhood room, noticing her room was still the same; it still looked as if a young child still lived in it and not an 18 year old girl about to get married and have a child. He took a deep breath and turned to face her, the way she was looking at him, he knew she was waiting for him to yell at her.

"I wish you would have come to me, when you found out you were pregnant" he said sadly to her

Desiree put her head down on the bears head, and then looked up at him with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry Papa; I thought you would be mad at me"

"I'm sorry Desiree, I thought I could hold him off" Sarah's voice said from the doorway

Jareth turned hurriedly at her, he pushed Sarah out of the room pretty roughly and into the hall, he looked at her coldly "I am talking to my daughter now I will deal with you later" he slammed the door in her face

Desiree got up from the bed looking at the door then at her father, she was depressed, she didn't want this baby to tear her dad and Sarah apart, and she felt like this was her fault

"Papa, please don't blame Sarah it is my fault, I told her to do whatever she could, to not let you find out that way, I wanted to tell you" she rushed out

He turned to look at her "this is not your fault princess"

He went up to her and kissed her head, she looked at him sadly "please Papa, make up with her" she pleaded

"I don't want to talk about Sarah I want to talk about you" he told her

"Please Papa, I didn't go through all this to get you and Sarah together, just to have you two break up" she started to cry

Jareth hugged her and whispered to her "I will make up with Sarah, I do love her still, and just upset that she was keeping a secret from me"

Desiree looked up at her father "you promise"

He smiled at her "I promise"

She returned his smile and replied "so what would you like to talk about?"

"Did you tell Jackal yet?" Jareth

"He just left here" Desiree said

"How did he take it?" he asked curious

"He was very excited about it, he went to tell his parents" she says

He looked at her studying her "why did you look upset, when I walked in?"

"I was afraid I would be in trouble with you" she told him as she sat on the bed

Jareth sighed and sat down next to her on the bed "I am not upset with you; I am just worried about you?"

Desiree turned to look at him "why?'

"You are my little girl, and you're growing up to fast" he tells her sadly

Desiree smiles at him "I know papa, but I am ready for all this because of you"

Jareth smiled proudly at her "how did I help you?"

"You taught me how to handle every situation like a grown up, and that is what I did" she tells him

"I am very proud of you, and you are handling this like an adult" he tells her honestly

She beams at him "thank you papa, now go talk to Sarah"

He grins at her and kisses the top of her head, he opened her door walked out, closing it behind him in search of Sarah, he found her in their chambers, holding their son.

Sarah saw him walk in and heard the door close behind him, she but their son down in his crib, and sat on the bed avoiding him.

Jareth smiled at her in pity, he walked over to the bed and sat next to her, he looked at her, and she turned her head away.

"Sarah I am sorry" he told her truthfully

Sarah turned to look at him with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry too, I should have never kept anything that had to do with Desiree a secret, it's just that she told me to help her keep it a secret, and I thought I was doing the right thing" she said quickly

"I know you and Desiree have a special bond and I am really sorry for asking you to break it, it wasn't fair of me" he told her

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" she asked uncertain

"No, I am not mad you, but you will still be punished for your display" he told her

She gulped in fear; he smirked at her expression "I promise you, you will like it"

Sarah smiled widely at him "I will"

"Yes, my precious you will" he replied in a playful smirk

He pulled her to him and started kissing her in a passionate but punishing kiss; she gave it back to him as well as she could.

He pushed her gently on the bed, laying himself on top of her; Sarah started to giggle as his lips moved down to her neck.

Sarah wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him to her, he grinned against her neck, but he kept sucking and kissing the flesh, making her lift her head up to give him better excess, she was moaning, she started to take his shirt off.

He whispered in her ear "if we do this to fast it will be over too soon"

"I don't care" she moaned back

Jareth laughed, he quickly started to take her clothes off, before they knew it they were both naked, they were staring in each other's eyes lovingly.

He bent down ready to take a pert nipple into her mouth, she grabbed his head to stop him, making him look up at her, and she shook her head at him.

"I want you now, hard and fast" she told him breathlessly

His eyes widen at her, she brought his head down to kiss her, she moved her hips up so that he would enter her in one quick thrust, both moaned against their lips.

For a couple of hours all anyone would hear walking up and down the hallway would be growling, grunting and moaning. After their love making, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The Next Morning

Desiree woke up to sun shining on her face, she smiled brightly, and she pulled the covers off her, quickly got out of bed, and raced down the hall.

She quickly walked in her parents room, when she walked in she saw Sarah on top of her father kissing him and his hands were grasping her bare breasts, Desiree gasped in surprise, Sarah moved off Jareth and covered herself up, Desiree covered her eyes with her hand.

"I didn't see anything" she said as she felt for the doorknob and grabbed it, and slammed the door behind her leaving her in the hall.

"Let me know when your descent" she called from the hall

Sarah and Jareth laughed at her, they both got out of bed grabbing their robes and wrapping it around them.

"You can come in now" Sarah called to her

Desiree walked in with her eyes covered with her hand, Sarah smiled at her "you can remove your hand it's safe"

Desiree removed her hand looking at them "sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt"

"You ruined the mood" Jareth told her jokingly

"Oh gross Papa" Desiree said in disgust

Jareth chuckled at her "so what brings you here?"

"It's my wedding day, I am so excited" Desiree told them beaming with happiness

"Yes it is my princess" Jareth said as he bent over to kiss her cheek

Sarah went up to her and hugged her "I am so happy for you"

Desiree hugged her back and whispered "thanks mom"

Sarah paused in hugging her and she looked at Jareth, who gave her a surprised look and a smile, Sarah had tears in her eyes and hugged her back tighter.

Jareth's voice cut through to their hugging and now both woman crying "now Desiree I think Esmeralda is looking for you"

Desiree and Sarah let go of each other and wiped their eyes, Desiree looked at Jareth "yeah I better go"

She waved bye to them and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her, Jareth looked at Sarah. She looked up at him "she called me mom" she said then started crying.

"Oh precious" Jareth said opening his arms to her, she walked into his arms crying in them, he hugged her tight to him

"I am so glad that she has you and she loves you" Jareth told her happily

Sarah started to cry more

Desiree returned to her room, she saw Esmeralda laying her wedding gown on the bed, running her hands over the white glittery gown, she heard the door close she looked up.

"Where were you dear?" she asked her

"I was visiting my parents" Desiree told her grinning

"Well get a move on dearie, you have to bathe and dress" Esmeralda told her

Desiree kept smiling walking into the bathroom, Esmeralda shook her head.

Well Desiree was bathing, Esmeralda heard her singing a song, she never heard before, she ignored it and got everything else ready for Desiree that she would need.

Desiree came out moments later wrapped up in a towel, she sat down at the vanity drying her hair with the other towel in her hand, Esmeralda came up behind her she took the towel from her drying her hair with it.

"What was that song you were singing?" Esmeralda asked

"I'm so excited by the pointer sisters" Desiree told her

"The pointer who" Esmeralda asked confused

"They are a singing group from the aboveground" she replied

"Oh" Esmeralda said

Desiree looked in the mirror at her reflection mournfully "I wish my grandmother was here"

Esmeralda gave her a comforted smile "I know she wishes she does too, but I am sure she is in a good place and happy"

Desiree looked at Esmeralda's reflection "your right"

"And she will be with you today" she said

Once her hair was dried, Esmeralda took care of the towel, while Desiree combed through her hair then applied her makeup, then Esmeralda helped her with her dress, and fixing her hair, she put her golden hair up in a bun with a tiara on top.

As soon as Desiree was ready, there was a knock at the door, Esmeralda answered it, Jareth stood there in a suit looking nervous, like he did on his wedding day.

"Is she ready?" Jareth asked

"Yes sire she is" Esmeralda replied she opened the door widely and he could see Desiree standing there in her dress.

Jareth walked up to her with tears in his eyes looking at her proudly "you look beautiful my princess" he bowed and kissed her hand

Desiree giggled "thank you Papa"

"Are you ready to get married?" he asked her

"Yes, Papa I am" she said

Jareth held his arm out for Desiree, she took it, once in the hallway Sarah greeted them holding her son, and Esmeralda took the baby from Sarah so she could walk down the aisle in front of them.

Jareth walked Desiree to the bathroom, once they walked in it was decorated in Desiree's favorite colors powder blue and white, table looked very elegant lots of food and drinks, guests were sitting at tables. There was opening on the floor for the marriage, plus afterwards for dancing.

Up front stood a man Sarah would call a minister, not really sure what they would be called in Jareth's world, next to him was Jackal and some men behind him, Desiree wanted above ground type wedding since she always wanted one since she first saw one when Sarah's friend got married. So father did it to please her, on the other side was Sarah and Brianna.

Jareth kissed Desiree's cheek then sat down at the table with Jackal's parents.

"Greetings everyone" the man said "we are here to join Desiree and Jackal on their wedding day" he looked at Desiree and Jackal and continued "I can see that they love each other very much" he turned to Jackal "do you promise, to love, honor and cherish her for all the days of your life?"

"I do" Jackal said smiling lovingly but nervous at Desiree

He turned towards Desiree "do you promise to love, honor and cherish him for all the days of your life?"

"I do" she said returning his smile and looking nervous

"You may now kiss your bride" he said as he looked at Jackal

Jackal lovingly caressed Desiree's face then kissed her passionately

Jareth looked away, while everyone clapped, Jackal and Desiree stopped kissing and started laughing, then they looked at everyone some were crying some were just smiling.

After the wedding, music started playing, everyone went on the dance floor to dance, even Jareth and Sarah, while Desiree and Jackal went around the room to mingle with everyone.

Jackal and Desiree walked up to Jackal's parents Viola and Redmond

"It was a beautiful wedding dear and welcome to the family" Viola said as she hugged Desiree

"Yes dear welcome to the family" Redmond said then hugged Desiree when viola let go of her

"We are very happy about the baby" Viola told them

"Thank you" they both said

Desiree and Jackal walked up to her aunt Marigold "aunt marigold it was so nice of you to come"

Marigold turned around grinning happily "I am so glad you invited me, you look beautiful" she hugged her then hugged Jackal

Desiree and Jackal moved on to her grandfather Damien and her half-sisters Ashley and Amanda

"Grandfather" Desiree said in a low voice

He turned around slowly he stared at her in awe "you look lovely my dear, just like your mother"

Desiree's face dropped, Damien looked worried "I'm sorry dear I shouldn't have said that, forgive me"

"Sure" Desiree said and hugged him

Damien shook Jackal's hand

They watched Desiree talking to Ashley and Amanda, then she hugged them, the both said congratulations to Jackal and they walked off meeting up with, Brianna who was talking to Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo.

"Hello guys" Desiree said

"Princess is pretty" Ludo said

"Thank you Ludo" Desiree said kindly and hugged him

Sir didymus walked up to Jackal "you hurt one hair on the fair maidens head, and you will regret it" he said as he waved a sword at him

Desiree smiled "sir didymus he is a good guy"

"He better be" he said and joined his friends

Desiree hugged him then moved to Hoggle, he turned away from her "come on hoggle, I know I ignored you I didn't mean to, Sarah didn't mean to either, we just have been really busy when we came back"

Hoggle snorted at her "please hoggle we knew each other since I was a kid, you were always there for me, why do you think I picked you three to help Sarah in the Labyrinth, because you are my best friends and she needed you just like I did"

Hoggle turned towards her "I love you princess"

"I love you too all of you" Desiree said hugging all three of them at the same time as best she could.

Jackal watched smirking, Desiree let go of them and walked towards Brianna, and she hugged her "you are my best friend, I love you"

Brianna nodded her head and replied "you are too"

She let go of her and her and Jackal walked towards Sarah's family

"Thank you all for coming" Desiree said to them

"PRINCESS!" Toby shouted and ran to her hugging her

Desiree hugged him back laughing

"Of course we would come, you are family" Karen told her

Toby let go of Desiree, he stood back with his parents, and Desiree hugged Karen as best she could since Molly was in her arms. She then bent down to kiss Molly's chubby cheeks, she then hugged Robert.

"We are so proud of you, just like you were our real granddaughter" Robert told her

Desiree looked him "you will always be family to us" he said

"Thank you" Desiree said

Jackal shook Karen's, Toby's and Robert's hands, and then he walked up Desiree he saw her looking around.

"Who are you looking for my love?" he asked curious

"My father, I see Sarah but I don't see him" she told him looking worried

"Let's go ask Sarah" he suggested

Desiree nodded they walked up to Sarah "where is dad?"

Sarah turned to look at her and noticed that Desiree looked worried "your father said he needed some air"

"I'll find him" Desiree said

"Do you want me to go with you?" Jackal asked

"No, I will be fine on my own" she told him and pulled her dress up running out of the ballroom.

Jareth was in Desiree's bedroom looking around, he looked on the floor and saw her doll house, then before his eyes he could see her as a young girl in front of him, her golden hair in pigtails the ends in ringlets, her blue dress spread out around her, playing with the dolls in the doll house.

Then the little girl walked up to him with a doll in her hand "papa look she's wearing a pretty dress"

He smiled as he realized it was a memory he had of her, he shook his head she vanished, and he heard someone call him; he thought it was a dream until he heard it again "Papa"

Jareth turned around to face her "Sarah told me you went to get some air, I checked outside, since that is where one goes when they need air"

"I didn't mean to scare you" he told her

"What are you doing in here?" she asked curious

"Remembering you as a child, you used to play with that doll house for hours, I literally had to drag you away from it to eat" he said as he gestured to it

"I remember" she said smiling at the memory

"And now my little princess is married with a baby of her own on it's way" Jareth said

Desiree looked at him she was debating if she should tell him what she needed to but he needed to know the truth she took a deep breath and began "Papa, I have to tell you something"

"Okay" he said looking at her

"Now please don't be mad with what I have to say"

He nodded at her "I was the one who told those three to find Sarah and help her"

He looked at her surprised "it was you, why?"

"I wanted Sarah as my mother, I watched you watch her before she even met you, I didn't want her hurt I wanted her to win, so you could marry her"

Jareth looked at her confused "so you helped her by sending those three to help her"

"Yes, and you punished them because of me" she told him

"How did you do it?" Jareth asked

" I was crafty, well I took after you, I released the fairies at the opening so you would send Hoggle there to take care of them, so they wouldn't hurt Sarah, then I made Ludo get captured so Sarah could save him, then I told Sir Didymus that Sarah would be coming his way, cause I knew you would get jealous of Hoggle and send her to the bog, so I told Sir Didymus to act towards her the way he acts to everyone trying to cross his bridge but make it easier for her"

"I am so proud you are my daughter" he said proudly

She smiled proudly at him

"You did all that for me why?" a female voice said from the doorway

Desiree turned around "because I love you and I wanted you for my mother"

Sarah smiled at her and went up to hug her "you got your wish" she said to her

Jackal appeared at the doorway "uhh… desi we have to get going to our new place"

Desiree let go of Sarah, but had one arm around Sarah and put the other one around her father hugging them tight to her "I love you both mom and dad"

She let go of them and gave them a stern look "now please no fighting while I am gone, please get along for me, if you don't I will come back and kick both your asses"

"I see Sarah is a bad influence on you" Jareth said smiling at her

"No shit" Desiree said

She waved to them and joined her husband Jackal at the door; she waved again one last time. They waved back until she was out of sight.

"She is no longer royalty" he said unhappily

Sarah wrapped her arms around Jareth's neck "but she will always be the king's princess"

"No shit" Jareth replied

Sarah raised an eyebrow at Jareth "I believe I am a bad influence on you"

"I believe you are right" he told her and kissed her


	31. Chapter 30things aren't always what they

A/N: thank you to everyone reading this, and reviewing it, or just putting on story alert, or making it your favorite story. I really appreciate it.

Chapter 30

Things Aren't Always What They Seem

Desiree was getting settled into her new place, it wasn't a castle since Jackal's parents weren't royalty they were just part of the council, they lived in what would be called in our world a mansion, and here it is just a big stone home. Desiree was in her chambers that she shared with her husband, she heard a noise out in the hallway. She put the last of her clothes in her dresser, and went into the hall to investigate, she saw her grandfather Damien looking anxious in the hallway, and he was looking around frantically looking for someone.

"Grandfather are you alright?" she asked in a worried voice

"I am so glad I found you" he told her breathing deeply

Desiree studied him and noticed he looked frightening "grandfather, what is it what's wrong?"

"It's your father, someone captured him" he told her

Desiree gasped in fear and said "oh no"

"You must come with me, to save him" he told her

"Grandfather, I am sure dad has an army going to save him" she tells him

"He sighed "they all got captured as well, you have power like Jareth, only you can save him" he said

Desiree breathed in deeply and let it out slowly "Take me to him"

Damien grabbed her gently and they disappeared.

Jackal walked into the room moments later looking around for Desiree "Desi, honey are you here?"

He started to panic he looked around for her in the room, the bathroom, there was no sign of her, he walked into the hall he saw a servant walking in the hall.

"Have you seen my wife?"

The servant shook her head

"I want you to tell everyone to look for my wife she is missing" he told her

The servant nodded her head and quickly walked away

Damien and Desiree appeared in what looks like a dungeon, Desiree looked around and noticed this is the same dungeon they kept Stella and Tristan in, Desiree looked at her grandfather he gave her a wicked smile, that is when she knew something was up, and it wasn't going to be good.

She gulped nervously "grandfather what is going on, where is my father"

Damien walked towards her "I tricked you, your father is at his castle with his family unharmed"

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked scared

"I want your father to pay" he growled at her

"Please let me go, I am pregnant" she pleaded

"Your father didn't care about my daughter, when she pleaded with him, so I won't care about you" he told her meanly

"Please don't kill my father, for letting your daughter die" she said as tears started to fall from her eyes

He tilted his head at her giving her a guilty smile "I am not going to kill your father, I am going to kill you, let your father feel what it's like to have your child taken from you"

She backed away from him until her back hit the bars of the cage "my mother was evil, she deserved what she got"

Damien quickly went up to her and grabbed her throat; claws grew from his finger nails, his teeth became fangs, his eyes glowed yellow, she looked at him with wide eyes and horror.

"You're a vampire" she gasped out

He smiled cruelly at her, he bent down close to her throat, she closed her eyes waiting for his teeth to enter the skin, but it never did, she felt his hot breath on the skin of her neck, making her hair stand up on the back of her neck. He whispered against her skin.

"Yes I am. We are evil by nature, what is your dad's excuse" he then let go of her neck

She put her hand to her neck rubbing it, he backed away from her and started pacing "am I part vampire too?" she asked her voice cutting through his pacing

He turned sharply to look at her "you would be if your grandparents didn't drain out all the vampire blood from you as a child, you have no DNA in you from our side of the family at all, it is all Jareth's blood coursing through your veins, I couldn't sense you were Stella's daughter, she had to tell me you were" he got out quickly

Desiree was processing the information, she started to smile, she had no DNA in her from her mother's side it was all drained out, she only has her dad's blood coursing through her body, she knew he probably knew, but not sure why he never told her. And now she is going to die, so she will never have a chance to ask him.

She started to get tears coming to her eyes again, she would never see her father again and tell him how much she loves him, or tell Sarah the same or even see her, or how much she is going to miss her husband, he will never see her again or know their unborn child.

The way Damien was looking at her was almost like he could read her thoughts, and that scared her, she turned away from him.

"oh my poor dear sweet granddaughter, thinking of how many people you are going to miss and love what's you leave this world" he mocked her

She turned to look at him "you bastard"

He was walking towards her laughing coldly, it brought chills to her "wondering if these people will miss and love you, as much as you will them"

She was ready to reply when she noticed he took a big knife from behind him. She sank to the floor, her knees raised up. Her hands covering her head, He raised the knife up. Before he could bring it down to her, he felt something go through him, he looked down, he saw the end of a sword sticking out of his chest, where his heart was, blood covering the tip of it. The sword retracted out of him, Damien fell to the floor dying immediately.

Desiree looked up, she saw her father standing there with a bloody sword in his hand, and Jackal was standing next to him a smile of relief on his face.

Desiree smiled back at him, she was having a hard time standing up, and Jackal ran to her helping her stand.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned

"I'm fine" she said

She looked at them both "how did you know where to find me?"

" male servant told me he saw you talking to Damien, then you disappeared with him, so I asked your father for help to find you, he brought me here, since this is where he sensed you were" Jackal told her

"I'm glad you came when you did" Desiree said

Jackal hugged and kissed her, she let go of Jackal, and watched her father wipe the tip of the sword with a cloth.

"Is he dead?" she asked hopeful

"Yes precious he is" he told her

"I didn't know a sword could kill a vampire" she said

"Not usually but my healer gave me a poison to put on the tip of the sword and once you stick the sword in the heart it automatically kills a vampire" Jareth said

"Let's get you home to rest" Jackal said, holding on to her while they were walking.

Desiree stopped for a moment; both men looked at her worried "what's wrong?" Jackal asked

"My water just broke" she said scared

Both men looked worried at her, Desiree started to get more scared "the baby is a week early"

That made Jackal and Jareth panic even more 'we will have to hurry and get her to my healer" Jareth told them

Jackal and Desiree grabbed on to Jareth and appeared at the healers, Jackal and Desiree went in. Jareth went to go look for Sarah.

Hours Later

Jareth was pacing back and forth past the healers, he would here Desiree screaming and moaning, and he knew there was nothing he could do to help her; Sarah sat down on a chair outside the healers watching him a smile on his face. When Desiree's voice was heard no more, Jareth started to grow concerned, and so dis Sarah when she noticed how afraid he looked.

The healer came out wiping his brow with the back of his hand, Jareth rushed up to him. "Desiree how is she?"

The healer looked up at him "she's good, so is her daughter"

Jareth smiled in relief "can we go see her?"

"Sure" the healer replied

Jareth and Sarah quickly walked past him and entered the room where Desiree was. They found her lying in bed, her daughter in her arms, Jackal sitting next to them, both parents smiling fondly at their daughter.

Desiree looked up at them "papa, mom, come meet your granddaughter"

Jareth and Sarah got closer to the bed "I am too young to be a grandmother" Sarah whined

"Well you married an old man" Desiree said

"Hey" Jareth said

"Papa, would you like to hold her?" Desiree asked

"I would love too" he told her

Desiree gently handed her father, the baby. "What did you name her?" Sarah asked

"Arlene, after my grandmother" Desiree replied

Jareth looked at Desiree "I think my mother would love that"

Desiree beamed at her father.

"The baby is okay?" Sarah asked curiously

"Yes she was born early, but the healer said, she is very healthy" Desiree said

"Good I am happy" Sarah said and she sat next to Desiree on the bed, Jackal on the other side, they all watched Jareth hold his granddaughter, he had tears in his eyes. They hoped that all the hard times were behind them and they could just move forward and have happy times.

A/N: I might have the most one or two chapters left, sorry. But I do hope that everyone enjoyed this story.


	32. Chapter 31 Perfect Family

Chapter 31

Perfect Family

A Year Later

Desiree, Jackal, Arlene, Sarah, Jareth and their son Jareth jr. we're sitting in the study in Jareth and Sarah's castle, since that year has passed Jareth and Sarah movied up to high queen and king the same title his mother Arlene had before she died, now Desiree and Jackal are goblin king and queen, their daughter Arlene is now one year's old and Jareth Jr is now two years old and Sarah is pregnant again. Desiree looked around at her family she loved them more than ever, she got what she always wanted a father and mother, siblings, a husband who loves her and a child, she couldn't be more happier then she is right now.

Jareth and Jackal are sitting at a table playing chest, her daughter is snuggled in her arms holding a toy and sucking her thumb, while her little brother can't make up his mind if he wants Sarah to hold him or if he wants to walk around, she smiles at this.

"How are things going at the castle" Sarah asked her as she picked her son up which seemed like the fortieth time and held him on her lap

"things are good, the goblins still make a mess, but since there is a child around I told them to make sure they clean up or I'll bog them" she told Sarah

"And that is the only way they will learn, you have to be firm with them" Jareth said to her as he was staring at the game in front of him

"I know Papa but it's hard, I think of them as my friends, so it's hard to rule them" Desiree said

"I know it is dear, but they have to learn" he says to his daughter

Sarah's son climbed off her lap again, and started to climb up on his father, but it was hard since the table was in between his lap, Jareth grabbed him smiling and sat him on his lap. His son then grabbed a chess piece in front of him and started to put it in his mouth, Jareth and Jackal laughed, Jareth gently took it away from his son, and he put it back on the table, the piece was covered in drool. Jackal looked at the piece in disgust.

Jareth looked up at him "I win"

"Uh... sure" Jackal said

Jareth stood up with his son in his arms "everyone ready for lunch?"

Sarah stood up her pregnant belly in the way it was almost time for her to push her child out. Desiree stood up with her daughter in her arms, Jackal and Jareth walked out of the room with their wives next to them.

Since it was a beautiful day out they decided to eat at the table in the garden, and sitting the children in a play pen next to them.

Jareth's and Sarah's servants brought out platters of food.

"Wow there is enough food here to feed and army" Desiree said looking at the food

"I know, but it's all our favorite foods" Sarah told her

"Daddy, up, up" a little boy voice said

Jareth looked down and saw his son looking at him, he picked him up and set him on his lap, his son reached for food on his father 's plate, Jareth took his hand away he started to whine, Jareth gave him some carrot sticks to eat. Sarah smiled at Jareth holding their son, he is a great father, well he saw how he was with Desiree, but this was hers and his child. Jareth looked up at Sarah and returned her smile; he gave his son more carrot sticks.

Everyone filled their plates up, while they were eating, Sarah felt some discomfort in her stomach and got scared, Deisree was the only one that noticed she saw that Sarah looked scared and there was some confusion on her face.

"Sarah are you okay?" Desiree asked worried

"I feel weird" Sarah told her

Everyone stopped eating and stared at her "Precious are you okay?" Jareth asked panicking

"It's my stomach" she tells them

She feels her dress getting wet, she touches it and her hand comes back bloody, she shows how terrified she is.

Jareth quickly stands up and hands his son to Jackal who takes him in his arms, He gently helps Sarah up, she looks him in the eyes tears coming from them "don't worry precious everything will be fine" he says to reassure her

They disappear, Desiree, Jackal and the kids followed.

Jareth appeared in the healers room, Sarah was in his arms. The healer looked at them.

"What happened" she asked concerned

"It's the baby" Jareth told her

"Quickly lay her on the bed" the healer told her

Jareth laid her on the bed, the healer quickly cut the dress off of Sarah, Jareth stood there watching he was afraid for Sarah and afraid for his child.

Sarah was moaning in pain, the healer went to the end of the bed and looked at Sarah from below, she looked up at Jareth and Sarah "the baby is coming"

Sarah and Jareth looked at each other, Jareth tried to look clam for her, but he was afraid on the inside and Sarah looked terrified "now start pushing my queen" the healer ordered

Sarah started to push and push really hard, then they both heard a baby cry, the healer looked at the bloody baby then up at the king and queen "you have a girl"

Jareth and Sarah smiled in relief "now let me wash her, and check her for you" the healer said

Outside the room

Desiree was pacing back and forth Arlene and Jareth were playing together. Jackal was watching her and the kids.

"If anything happens to the baby or Sarah, I don't know what my dad will do. He will probably go dark like he did before; I won't let that happen to him or my brother. We need him and Sarah" she said quickly

Jareth came out "Sarah's fine, and so is the baby, it's a girl"

Desiree, Jackal and the kids raced in. they saw Sarah looking tired and holding a sleeping baby girl in her arms.

"She is so cute" Desiree gushed "what's her name?"

"We decided on Lydia" Sarah said

"Pretty name" Desiree said

Sarah smiled at her then at her daughter and kissed her.

Desiree looked around the room, she is glad this worked out like this; she would hate to think what happened if she went with her original plan she had as a kid, to get revenge on Sarah and have her hurt like her father hurt, or if Sarah actually did lose her head. She is glad this is what happened, she just wished there was so many people trying to keep her dad and Sarah from getting together, when she wished they could've had there happy ending all along like they do in story books, but Desiree knew that books never come true, and she is also happy that she finally got her perfect family.

A/N: this might be the last chapter, I can't really think of anything to write after this, but I will give myself a week to think about it, if anyone has any ideas for the story let me know I might go with it, or not, I'm not really sure yet. But thanks for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it.


	33. Chapter 32 Epilogue Authors Note

Chapter 32

Authors note –it saddens me and probably some of you that this is the end of the story, I can't think of anything else to write, so I think it is done, this was actually one of my favorite stories I wrote. Which is why it makes me sad that it is done, I just want to thank everyone for reading it, everyone who made it their favorite, I really appreciate it, I do have other stories coming up, so you might want to put my on author alert if you haven't already.

To those of you who loved the story maybe you can leave reviews on why you loved it, maybe if you had a favorite character other than Sarah and Jareth, it would be nice to read them, or leave me a private message.

Thanks

Labyrinth Addict


End file.
